Redemption
by Bookworm06
Summary: AU. Set after the Frontline story line: Everyone thought they knew Callum Stone. Cold, callous and cruel; but maybe there's more beneath the exterior than he let's on...Callum/Emma
1. Chapter 1

This is my first The Bill fan fiction. It wouldn't have be possible without my beta reader, the very talented EmmyLovett. Thank you!

* * *

Chaos reigned around him, but Callum's attention remained focused on Emma, and the doctors battling to save her life. Naked panic marked his features; as he stood aside, uncaring of the sight he made, covered in dust and ash; helpless, letting the medical staff do their work.

She should never have been in that building alone, and if she died, it would be his fault...

He pushed the thought away, savagely; feeling the suffocating panic overwhelming him again, before fighting it back down. He didn't _do_ panic. The paramedic that he had argued with walked past him, with a scowl, but Callum ignored him. Emma was all that mattered.

Sally rushed up to him: her own features a mask of worry and panic. She glanced up at the tall sergeant, uncertainly, seeing the raw panic and worry that he normally hid so well. The idea of a man like Callum Stone, falling apart, was suffocating. She'd seen him angry and frustrated, but nothing like ever anything close to how he looked now.

She reached out hesitantly, wanting to give comfort, but the bustle and activity around Emma subsided slightly, as she was wheeled away to another part of the hospital.

Callum stepped forward, "W-what's happenin'?" he asked as the gurney carrying Emma vanished down the corridor.

"We're sending her for a CAT scan and some x-rays. We think there may be some internal bleeding. Broken ribs at least. Its normal procedure under the circumstances. She arrested three times on the way here, and we're taking every precaution."

Callum felt his world slip out of focus, briefly, before gathering himself together. "W-what are her chances?" he asked, his voice catching slightly.

"If she makes it through the night, then she just may get through this. It's really too early to tell. I'm sorry, Sergeant."

* * *

Later, when she was settled in ICU, Callum sat with his cap in his hands, alternating his glance from Emma's bed to her hospital window. The machines she was attached to, bleeped and blipped with only the slightest of reassurances. Right now, they were the only things keeping her alive...

He paced the room, not liking being inactive for long. His shift had finished hours ago, but he was past caring.

He paused in his pacing as a nurse came in, smiling at him almost sadly.

"She's in good hands," she said, checking on the notes at the end of the bed, replacing it quickly before moving up to check vitals and make adjustments.

Voices were raised in the corridor, before the door to the room was slammed open. With the promise of action, he was instantly on alert, ready to deal with whoever was barging their way in.

"Just a min..." he began before a MET warrant card was shoved unceremoniously under his nose.

"I'm her father, Sergeant!" barked the grey haired man, just shorter than Callum, followed by an even shorter woman.

"Sir, I'm..." Callum started to acknowledge, but the DCI wasn't interested, and waved him away.

Callum shook his head, looking down at the floor, for once, managing to hold back the retort, he'd normally shoot back, under different circumstances.

With the arrival of Emma's parents, the room was once more a hive of activity, as doctors crowded around the bed, explaining what was happening.

Frank Keane glanced over at Callum, as a doctor whispered something to him, and he nodded.

After the doctors had left, Frank walked over to where Callum stood.

"I'm to understand that you saved my daughter's life, Sergeant," he hesitated over his name.

"Stone, Sir. Callum Stone. About earlier..."

"Forget it, Sergeant Stone," he said waving away his apology, as if swatting an irritating fly. "If it wasn't for you, Emma would have died at the bomb site. At least now, she has a fighting chance."

Callum swallowed his eyes flicking to Emma and her mother, sitting at her bedside. "How...is she?" he asked, hoping that his question or his voice didn't betray how he was feeling. If he had the power to turn back the last couple of hours...

"Critical. They've warned us to expect the worst. If she makes it through the night, they will be more hopeful."

Frank turned to watch his wife and daughter, before turning back to Callum. "Thank you, Sergeant, but I really need to get back to Emma. I suggest you go home and get some rest. You need to find who did this, and bring them to justice."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was wet and overcast, though the sun was succeeding in poking through, hinting of a better day. Weather wise, at least.

Callum sat in his car, not quite ready to enter the nick. His brow furrowed, his thoughts still centred on Emma. The place certainly wouldn't be the same without her.

He glanced up; his mouth set in a grim line, catching sight of the reporter doing a news story on Emma. Callum's scowl deepened.

Today would be hard enough, without the local rag making money off other people's misery.

He glanced back at the nick, his thoughts turning inward. Few had ever gotten to know the real Callum Stone; he'd prided himself on being able to read the people around him, but remain a mystery himself. It had suited him fine – until Emma.

Somehow she'd managed to get under his skin in a way no one else had. The more she tried to prove herself, the more he felt drawn to her. The more attracted to her he felt, the more he felt the need to distance her from his methods. She was better than that and in his opinion, better than him.

The slap she had given him, while undercover, had stung in more ways than he cared to admit. She was gutsy; he'd give her that.

He'd let it go, but ignoring a direct order not to follow Andrew Shield, was a different matter. Taking her into his office, intending to haul her over the coals, had instead turned into a kind of dance.

She was a certainly a challenge and he liked a good challenge. He'd felt almost sorry for her, when her shoulders physically slumped when he refused to give her credit on getting a confession and arresting a murderer in one swoop.

Maybe that was why he made the mistake of trying to kiss her, and fell right into her trap. The smirk on her face as she backed away, and walked out of his office, came to mind, unbidden.

He sighed heavily, and grabbing his keys and coffee, headed into the station; stopping short when he saw Gina behind the Front desk, surrounded by flowers from well-wishers. His breath caught, as he stared, for the moment, dumb struck.

* * *

Callum had just stepped into his office, still tucking in his shirt, when Sally gently knocked on his open office door.

"How are you feeling, Sarge?" she asked quietly.

"Same as everyone else, I expect," he said, pretending to be busy. He did _not_ want to be discussing this, especially here.

"Have you heard anything else from the hospital?"

He shook his head. "I stayed for a few hours until her parents turned up. She was critical then, and some mention of surgery, but nothing since."

"I hardly slept a wink, last night, " Sally confided, still trying to draw him out.

He stilled, and shook his head. There was no need to tell her of his broken sleep and the dreams that had plagued him, when he had managed to snatch a few hours of sleep. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering the sweat soaking his body and Emma's name a horrified cry on his lips.

Turning, he gruffly said, "Briefing is in five minutes. I'll meet you down there."

Sally nodded, swallowing, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. "We will get them, Sarge," she whispered, a trace of her old determination edging her voice. "For Emma."

* * *

Gina Gold watched from her office as Callum sat down heavily in his chair. He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands, briefly, before dragging them down his face and lifting his head up a few minutes later. Shaking his thoughts from his mind, Callum reached for his stab vest, and headed out on patrol.

Gina noticed he wasn't coping as well as he pretended.

She'd heard that he'd clashed with one of the paramedics dealing with Emma, when he'd wanted to call time on resuscitating the young police officer. He had refused point-blank to give up on her, and administered CPR himself, until the paramedic understood that giving up wasn't going to be an option.

She prayed that Emma would live…and in doing so, somehow lessen his guilt.

* * *

With five minutes to refs, Callum pulled the car into St Hugh's. He stared up at the building, his eyes naturally finding Emma's room.

He's hands still gripped the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turned white. He chewed his bottom lip, deep in thought.

She thought he was bent, so what was he even doing here?

He took a steadying breath as her words crossed his mind. "_You're not the man, I thought you were." _

He'd blown his chance with her, but found himself contemplating if letting her die would have been simpler. As things stood and she survived, would she report what she had seen at the waterfront with Richard Frost? Or, continue to undermine his authority, and ignore all his orders, knowing that she could, if he expected her silence?

He shook his head slightly. Despite everything, she didn't deserve to get caught up in all of his baggage. She certainly didn't deserve to die because he'd put getting a result first over her safety.

If she lived, he wanted the chance to put things right with her.

He was outside of her room before he knew it. Glancing through the small window, he saw her parents by her bedside, looking rumpled and exhausted.

Her mother glanced his way, as if sensing his presence. He stepped back slightly, not wanting to intrude, as the older woman turned to briefly speak to her husband.

Rising she walked over to Callum, who removed his cap as she drew closer. He took a steady breath, as a fresh wave of guilt swept over him, for taking her away from Emma's side.

"Ma'am, I didn't mean to intr –" he began, but she dismissed his protests.

"It's okay, Sergeant," she replied, with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure her colleagues are every bit as concerned for her was we are. Have you worked with her long, Sergeant,?" she hesitated over his name.

"Callum Stone, Ma'am. Almost a year now. She's a good officer," he responded carefully. "And quite popular with the team."

Her smile brightened. "I'm told it was you that saved my daughter's life," she said, putting the face to the name. "I wanted to thank you –"

Callum waved it off. "I was just doing my job, Ma'am. I don't need thanks." _I don't deserve it. It's because of me, she's in here._

She smiled indulgently. "Would you like to visit her? Or do you have any further news?" she wanted to know.

Callum blanched slightly, as his eyes flickered over to Emma's bed. "I just came to see how she was doing," he muttered, suddenly feeling tongue-tied. He was beginning to think a simple phone call would have been much easier.

"She had surgery to stop some internal bleeding, but she's responding to treatment. Dr. Sinclair is cautiously optimistic. Although she's in a coma, they are encouraging us to talk to her." She paused and offered him a sympathetic look. "Surely a little visit won't do any harm, and I'm sure Emma would appreciate it."

Callum's gazed drifted over to the bed again. Frank Keane was watching them, with a look of impatience. He certainly didn't appreciate the intrusion; he felt their situation was a family matter.

Dorothy followed his gaze. "Don't mind him. Truth is we could do with a little refreshment, and I really don't want to leave Emma on her own."

He followed her, with a sense of reluctance, and stood slightly off to the side, as Dorothy spoke briefly to the DCI, who looked at Callum with obvious annoyance.

"Sergeant," he said brusquely, as he and his wife walked past him; gone before Callum could even acknowledge him.

Callum took a moment before approaching the bed. She seemed paler than he remembered; her face almost indistinguishable from the pillow she rested on, the burn on her cheek seeming more vivid because of it.

Her chest rose and fell, in time with the ventilator; the steady bleep of the heart monitor, drumming a beat in his head.

Taking a step closer, he gazed down at her, sick with guilt. "I'm so sorry, Emma," he whispered, hoarsely, his breath catching as he fought back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

The door opened, and he took a deep, steadying breath, desperately trying to erect a wall around his fragile emotions.

The nurse, "Rachel," by her name badge, smiled at him apologetically, as she picked up the clipboard and began making her half hourly checks.

"She's a fighter," she replied, as she checked the IV. "She obviously has something to live for." She made a few notes, and then, rather hesitantly she asked, "Are you her boyfriend?"

Callum almost burst out laughing at the absurdity of it. He shook his head, his gaze not leaving Emma. "No, I'm way out of her league," he said quietly, smiling despite himself at the brutally honest nature of his admission to a nurse; a total stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

"There was no need to humiliate her in front of every one, Callum. There are better ways to deal with things." Smithy glared at the taller sergeant, letting his disapproval of his methods show.

"She needs to toughen up. Unless you want to go out and hold her hand? Not my scene, sorry," Callum snapped, grabbing for his coat. "If she can't handle the job…"

"With Sergeant's like you, belittling her, she won't last long anyway. You're supposed to supervise." Smithy paused, as Callum tensed.

Smithy couldn't help but stare at him, with sudden understanding. "This isn't about a wet-behind-the-ears probationer, messing up. It's about Emma."

"Don't," Callum warned, facing Smithy furiously. "Leave it, Smithy."

"Get your head sorted out Callum; you're not the only one around here, worried about Emma."

"This has nothing to do with Emma!" he snapped back, losing whatever control he had on his anger.

"It's everything to do with her, Callum. You messed up…"

Callum's fist lashed out, connecting squarely on Smithy's mouth, before he knew what was happening.

Smithy hit out, reflexively at Callum in an effort to defend himself.

The momentum of the fight, carrying them out of the office and into the corridor.

"I didn't mess up…" huffed Callum, dragging Smithy up by his stab vest, and slamming him into the wall.

"You left her to search that building on her own!" gasped Smithy, as his delivered a blow to Callum's stomach doubling him up.

"She said she was coming back to the nick!" his voice cracking slightly on the last word. He inhaled sharply, using Smithy's blow to his stomach to reel in his spiralling emotions, before charging at him again.

All of Callum's pent-up emotions and overpowering guilt brimmed to the surface, finding a brief respite in using Dale Smith as his personal punching bag.

* * *

Sally was unsure what had taken her from her apartment, across Sun Hill, to Callum's. She stood before the door, hesitated for a second before ringing the doorbell.

"I heard about the fight with Smithy," explained Sally, in way of greeting when Callum opened the door to his flat, a shot of whiskey in his hand.

He was wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. The damp, dishevelled look of his hair suggested that he'd recently showered.

"Your point?" he asked curtly, and taking a sip of his drink, leant against the doorjamb.

Clearly his bad mood still remained; or maybe it was the alcohol. Judging by the amount of whiskey she could smell on his breath, it wasn't his first of the evening, and she wondered briefly how much he'd had to drink.

On the few occasions he'd accompanied them to the local pub for a celebratory drink after a good result, she'd only ever seen him drink one pint, then make his excuses to leave. Social butterfly, he was not.

"...and, that Gold made you take a few days off," she continued, trying not to let his belligerent demeanour put her off. "I thought you might like some company…" _and a chance to make some sense of this madness._

Callum shook his head emphatically. "I'm fine, Sally. I haven't needed my hand holding for years. Now, I suggest you go home…"

"I still see her lying there," said Sally quietly, her eyes brimming with sudden tears, her bravery faultering, as the real reason for turning up on his doorstep was revealed. "When I close my eyes I can still see her lying there, and I feel so useless…"

Callum sighed, looking into his shot glass. After a pause, he drew back opening the door wider. "You'd better come in then," he invited, heading back down the hall.

She followed him into the living room, trying not to be too obvious as she looked around.

The room was open planned, with the kitchen and front room joining into one. The walls were a bare-looking white; no pictures hung on the walls.

With the exception of a photo that stood on a bookcase, of a Red Setter dog with a young boy, that was obviously Callum, the room was Spartan and utilitarian, a reflection of the man who inhabited its walls.

Another thing that stuck Sally was that the apartment seemed far too neat and organised for a single man. She decided he was either a complete neat-freak or else he had someone came in and clean for him.

He silently handed her a drink, and she accepted it with hands that shook slightly. After refilling his own glass he sat down on the chair opposite the sofa.

She watched him over her glass; he looked exhausted, and wondered if he too was having trouble sleeping. It would explain his moodier than normal attitude at work.

"We should have been there, Sarge," she whispered her teary voice, breaking the silence.

Callum tensed, a muscle in his jaw twitching, a guarded look crossing his face. "Tell me something I don't know," he muttered bitterly, suddenly rising to his feet. He didn't need a constable telling him how to do his job; even if she was right.

"_I_ should have been there," he admitted, after an age, his voice low, a look of retrospect replacing his scowl. "_I_ could have stopped her…"

Not sure if it was the alcohol speaking, or if he was just in the mood to talk, Sally pushed forward. "Have you told her how you feel?"

Callum's back stiffened, and he took a mental step backwards. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sally," he said tensely, refusing to look at her. _Where the hell had that come from?_

Emboldened by the whiskey, Sally continued. "I think she's kind of guessed. She was all smiles after your little chat. But when I asked her…"

Callum turned to face her, a look of thunder on his face. "Whatever she told you," he said sharply, but Sally shook her head, refusing to be silenced, carried on.

"She wouldn't tell me anything. There wasn't any time," she stopped, looking down at her hands, briefly.

Callum continued to glare at her. "Whatever it is that you think you know, you're way off the mark."

"When we were looking for Richard Frost, she was asking loads of questions about you; about Will and Ben. I lied to her, Sarge! She's my best friend and… I_ lied_ to her! She accused me of hanging on to your every word, and I said she was always making doe eyes…" she stopped abruptly as she blushed to the roots of her blond hair.

Now she knew she really had gone too far.

Callum took a gulp of the remaining whiskey, savouring it a moment, before swallowing it down. He stared at his empty glass, chewing his lip.

"How'd you guess?" he wanted to know, still not looking at her.

"At the hospital, when she was first admitted. I've never seen you looked so worried."

He nodded, and walked over to the sink, to rinse out his glass, Sally followed him. "No one else has noticed," she wanted to reassure him, to let him know that his secret was safe with her. "I only have, because she's my best mate."

Callum remained silent as he dried the glasses. Afterwards, he leant against the sink and folded his arms, staring at the floor. "Doesn't matter anyway," he said after a while. "Nothing's happened and it isn't likely to."

"She will wake up, Sarge," Sally predicted, hopefully.

Callum shook his head, and sighed. Seeing no point denying anything to Sally now, since she'd already guessed how he felt. "It's not just about her not waking up, Sally. And believe me, I hope she does." He chewed his lip, thoughtfully, and shifted to a more comfortable position beside the sink. "She thinks I'm bent."

"What reason could she have?" Sally wanted to know, surprised.

"When we finally caught up with Frost by the waterfront, he resisted arrest and nearly sent Emma flying for the second time," he explained, in quiet remembrance. "We ended up arguing in front of him; she'd already said he'd gotten away with a previous assault, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it again. That's when she said if she'd have known I was a bent cop, she wouldn't have tried so hard to get my approval." He sighed heavily, his eyes narrowing. "Not like she needed it," he added.

"Be there, Sarge," Sally encouraged. "When she wakes up; tell her…"

Angrily he turned to face her. "I don't _have __to_ do anything! Besides, I'm the last person she'll want to see. She's made it quite clear of how she feels."

"Avoiding her will only convince her more that you have something to hide. Be there, when she wakes up." Sally repeated encouragingly. "Show her that you're there for her, whatever happens and clear the air between you."

"What's the big deal anyway?"

"You didn't see what she was like before the bombs went off. The way she was talking; I haven't seen her like that in ages. She definitely likes you."

Sally blushed again, and grabbed for her coat suddenly feeling awkward.

She glanced at him briefly, unable to hold eye contact for long. "Just do it. If you don't, you could come to regret it, and make things worse between you."


	4. Chapter 4

Callum leaned against the rear yard railing, his hands stuffed into his uniform trousers. He sighed, feeling bored, as was usually the case when he was forced to sit behind a desk.

It had been two weeks since the bombings, and so far nothing concrete had turned up. He'd taken a week's leave of absence, before he'd returned to work after his fight with Smithy. He'd apologised, but the feeling that Smithy had only accepted it because Gina had asked him to, niggled at the back of his mind.

He allowed his mind to wander; his thoughts eventually returning to Emma.

_He'd visited her regularly during his week off; often more than once a day. Mostly Dorothy and Frank were alone; Dorothy always seeming pleased to see him, while Frank…._

_Callum couldn't quite put his finger on what really pissed him off about Emma's father. Maybe it was simply a matter of mutual dislike of each other?_

_He certainly resent being ushered away from Emma's bedside whenever Callum came to visit. _

_Callum had protested at their leaving, but Dorothy always brushed them aside, with a shake of her head, and a bright smile._

The outer door to custody clanged shut, bringing him out of his reverie.

"You looked a million miles away," commented Jo, as she headed determinedly down the ramp towards one of the unmarked police cars.

He shrugged slightly. "Just needed some air," he muttered quietly. "You got anything interesting?" he asked, hopefully. He would be glad when he was on operational duties again.

"Just a follow up on the arrest we made on an armed robbery, last week," she replied continuing down the ramp and heading to the car.

"Lucky you," he muttered under his breath, rising to his feet and headed back into the station.

"Oh, Callum," Gina called as he neared his office. He turned to her hopefully. "Ma'am?"

"The Super is after me to do those Risk Assessment Reports and he's not going to give up until it's done."

She watched, as he's hopeful expression changed, to one of guarded caution whenever anything even remotely related to Emma was mentioned.

"Now?" he asked, looking sick.

Gina nodded. "Please."

Callum watched her head down the corridor towards C.A.D, before ducking quickly into his office and grabbing his cap, before quickly heading back to the rear yard and freedom.

* * *

Dorothy smiled as she caught a glimpse of Callum standing outside Emma's room, talking to a nurse. With a quick word to Frank, she was halfway across the room, when Callum pushed open the door, removing his cap as he did so.

"This is a surprise; we weren't expecting you until after work," she greeted him, with a smile.

Callum smiled almost bashfully, and turned away slightly, a hint of colour on his cheeks. "Avoiding paperwork," he said truthfully.

Dorothy smiled, encouragingly. Her growing suspicions of the real reason behind his numerous visits, confirmed in his bashful smile.

"Well, it seems that your timing is perfect. PC Fletcher and PC Armstrong left a few minutes ago, and Frank and I were thinking of going for lunch. Dr Sinclair is really pleased with Emma's progress. They think it's possible she could wake up soon."

As they approached the bed, Frank nodded stiffly at Callum. "Sergeant." He greeted in a clipped tone, before turning to regard Emma.

"Frank," Dorothy said pointedly, when it became clear that he had no intention of leaving Emma's side. "I thought you wanted some lunch?"

Frank sighed his irritation, and kissed Emma's hand he'd been holding. He rose slowly to his feet, leant over and kissed her forehead. "Won't be long, Princess," he murmured, drawing it out as long as possible.

Dorothy sighed impatiently. "Frank, by the time we get down there, there won't be anything worth getting but scraps. Callum will need to head back soon."

Frank rose and turned to face Callum, and then his wife, his resentment and irritation clear. "I'm not stopping him, my dear. I'm sure he has plenty to keep him busy."

He brushed past Callum, who looked like he wanted a hole to open up and swallow him whole.

Dorothy looked at him apologetically, before heading angrily after her husband.

Callum waited until they'd gone, before sitting heavily in one of the chairs beside the bed. Dorothy's angry admonishments at Frank's lack of respect, fading as the doors swung shut.

Despite developing an infection the previous week, Emma's colour had improved slightly, although she was still generally pale looking.

He started at her, noting the burn on her cheek didn't seem as angry and raw as it had only a few days before. She'd have a scar when it healed, surely a small price to pay if it meant escaping with your life.

Impulsively he took hold of her hand, his thumb gently caressing the back of it, the contact making his skin tingle.

"We're not giving up, Emma, and neither should you," he whispered, his eyes not leaving her. "I'm not angry at you for disobeying orders, I just want you to wake up."

He heard the footsteps just before Dorothy came into view. He quickly let go of Emma's hand, mentally reaffirming the emotional barriers, before turning to face her.

She smiled apologetically, as she grabbed for her handbag, giving no indication that she'd seen anything, once more confirming her suspicions. He hid it well, but mother's instinct told her all she needed to know. Secretly she approved; Emma could and had done a lot worse, in the past.

She turned to leave when an alarm rang shrilly.

Callum quickly rose to his feet, moving to stand with Dorothy, as nurses rushed into the room, surrounding Emma's bed.

Dorothy's pale white face was marred with fear.

Panic swept through Callum, forgetting to breath, his heart seeming to stop beating, as the world receded until it was filled only with the nurses working frantically around Emma's bed.

Dorothy's quiet sob, brought him half way out of his tumultuous thoughts, and without thinking, he placed an arm around her, drawing her close.

The shrillness of the alarm stopped abruptly, but it was a few seconds before it registered with Callum.

Now that the room was quiet once more, snatches conversations drifted over and he felt a glimmer of hope.

"…easy Emma, your doing great."

"…Slowly, now, don't fight it. "

After what felt considerably longer than ten minutes, Rachel came over to fill them in.

"It's good news," she smiled reassuringly, at their look of worried concern. "She's started to breathe on her own now. It's only a matter of time before she wakes up. Continue talking to her positively. Its normal that she may not respond straight away, but its still a very promising sign."

Callum took a step away, reaching for the radio on his utility belt. "Sierra-Oscar Thirty to Sierra-Oscar One, over."

"_Go ahead, Callum," _Gina responded immediately.

"I'm at the hospital, Ma'am. Emma's started breathing on her own, and they're hopeful she'll wake up soon," Callum explained quickly, the consequences be damned. His eyes returned Emma's bed, where a nurse was talking to Dorothy.

Gina's relief was palpable, even over the radio. "_That's fabulous! I'll let the rest of the relief know. But I need you back here, right now."_

"Ma'am" Callum acknowledged, disappointedly. Paper work was the last thing on his mind right now.

He walked over to the bed, picking up his cap off the chair where he'd discarded it earlier. "Its great news, about Emma," he said, with a brief smile. "But my Inspector needs me back at the station. I'm afraid the paper work won't wait after all," he said regrettably.

Dorothy smiled in understanding. "If there is any further change, I'll let you know," she promised.

He's gaze lingered a moment on Emma, before he tore himself away and headed back to Sun Hill.

* * *

Callum stared at the blank Risk Assessment form, but his mind was focused on other things.

What would happen, now that Emma was about to wake up? He had hoped that this would happen, but now that it was…he felt conflicted.

His musings were interrupted by Sally, bounding into his office, her face alight with hope.

"Is it true?" she asked, eagerly. "Has Emma come out of the coma?"

Callum sighed and pushed back from his desk slightly, as he turned to look at the young constable.

"Not exactly," he responded. "She's breathing on her own, but she still hasn't woken up. Her nurse said it was a promising sign, though."

"You've seen her?"

Callum stared at his hands, briefly, before nodding. "I was there when they took her off the ventilator. It could be hours, even days, before anything else happens."

"Are you going to be there, when she does wake up?"

Callum chewed his lip, before returning his gaze to Sally. "I don't know," he said, uncertainly.

"But Sarge, that night at your flat…"

"This is not the time nor the place to discuss this, Sally," he warned her, with a frown. "It's just not that simple, for a start. I'm glad she's waking up, really. But…" he shook his head.

"Just be there, Sarge, and talk to her, because that's the only way you're going to convince her she's wrong about you."


	5. Chapter 5

Callum approached Emma's hospital room, with a sense of trepidation. Emma had awakened from her coma two days previously, but his apprehension about her reaction had prevented him from being there.

He'd rebuked Sally's efforts to change his mind, to the point that she would barely look at him. Ultimately he knew he would have to face her, and soon.

He blew out the breath he'd been holding. Deciding to face her today had been a battle he'd almost lost. He'd sat in the car for almost half an hour, still trying to talk himself out of it.

He'd wanted the chance to put things right between them, and as Sally had pointed out on more than one occasion, he could only do that if he actually _talked _to her. Still, she held the power to end his career, if she so chose.

After a brief hesitation, he forced himself to enter the room.

Emma was surround by flowers and cards, with the odd balloon floating up towards the ceiling.

Visitors including Sally and Will, were crowded around her, either sitting on the bed itself, or the assortment of chairs. As yet, no one had noticed him.

A comment was made and the room filled with laughter, and cheers.

It was Dorothy that noticed him first, as he cautiously stepped forward, suddenly feeling out of place, her usual smile of greeting at seeing him, absent.

He swallowed, not liking the look of dismay and disappointment on her face. He'd warmed to Emma's mother over the recent weeks, and seeing her disappointment now, bothered him more than he'd expected it to.

She approached him, slowly. "Sergeant Stone," she greeted him, more formal than normal.

"Ma'am," he said quietly, suddenly not able to face the dismay in her eyes. He felt like he'd let her down.

Dorothy seemed to sense his discomfort, and relented slightly.

"I'm sure Emma would be pleased to see you. She's in high spirits considering all that she's been through."

As they approached the bed, the room went quite, and Frank shook he's head, his previous good mood vanishing. Sally grabbed Will's arm, at the same time giving Callum an encouraging smile, as she grabbed her things together. "We have to go, anyway," she said as she ushered Will from the room.

"I wondered when you would grace us with your presence, Sergeant," he said pointedly. "I'm surprised to say the least, that it's taken this long, since you never seem to be away from the place."

Callum's mouth was a tight line, trying to keep his temper in check. "I thought it best if I left it a few days. Give Emma some time with her family and friends, first. There are a few things I'd like to talk to her about."

"That's understandable," Dorothy defended him, earning her a furious look from Frank. "We'll leave you alone so you can talk."

"Why?" Frank demanded. "What you have to say can be said in front of us!"

"Stop it all of you!" Emma said, getting tired of the arguing. "It's no big deal if he wants to talk to me alone. In fact I'd prefer it," suspecting what it was he wanted to talk about.

Dorothy kissed Emma's cheek. "Take all the time you need, sweetheart," she said, before grabbing Frank by the arm, and ushering him out of the room.

An awkward silence hung between them, both reluctant to break it as they were suddenly left alone.

Callum smiled tentatively, his heart racing as he stepped closer to the bed, but remained standing, nervously fiddling with his cap.

Emma sensed his nervousness; somehow "Callum Stone" and "nervous" didn't go well in the same sentence.

She smiled wanly, and indicated the chair next to her bed. "Sally tells me that you saved my life," she said breaking the silence first.

His heart hammering against his ribs, as he took the chair she indicated. "I couldn't very well let you die, Emma," he said quietly.

He glanced at her, his eyes resting on the burn on her cheek. She looked better than she had any right to, after what she had been through. Although her overall colour was still on the pale side, spots of colour were returning to her cheeks.

Noticing his lingering gaze at her cheek, she flushed slightly and moved her hair to cover her face, self-consciously. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Emma, it's fine," he tried to assure her. "It's not as bad as you think it is." The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. "In time you won't know it's even there."

She peaked at him from lowered lashes. "That's what everyone says," she said quietly.

He's radio warbled into life and he turned it down slightly.

Emma watched him carefully. "I see that the Inspector has let you back on active duty," she stated and at his slightly puzzled look added, "Sally mentioned that you'd taken a few days off, after a fight with Smithy."

He wondered briefly what else Sally had mentioned. "It was more a disagreement, than a fight," he started to say, but Emma continued.

"So, now you're free to terrorise the Richard Frosts of East London, once more." It was a statement not a question, and Callum stopped breathing.

He stiffened, and forced himself to breathe again, "Emma, I have no idea…"

"Don't treat me like I'm a fool," she snipped. "I'm suffering severe concussion, not memory loss. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I was there when you threatened him."

Anger flashed in his blue eyes, and he rose to his feet, agitated. His fears realised. "He was resisting arrest…" Callum tried again, to regain control of the situation. The last thing he wanted or needed; was an argument with Emma.

"Tell yourself that, if it makes you feel better, but we both know that's not what happened. I was right; you _are_ bent, and now you're worried my father will find out."

He couldn't quite hide the wounded look that flickered briefly across his face. Anger burned in his blue eyes, as his expression became sterner.

Feeling backed into a corner, he chose self-preservation. A fight hadn't been in his intention, but if she wanted to play that game…

His anger was reflected in his voice. "I'm not a bent cop, Emma," he said, teeth gritted. "Tell you father, if you think you can prove it. I'm your supervising officer, and you've disobeyed orders on more than one occasion. Who do you think they'll believe?"

The machine that had been monitoring Emma's heart, give a warning bleep, sending Frank and a nurse rushing in.

The nurse glanced at Callum, with a withering look, before turning her attention to the machine.

Frank glanced at Emma, and then glared at Callum. "I don't know what your game is Sergeant, but this is a hospital, and my daughter is still recovering from serious injuries! I tolerated your interference for my wife's sake, but when it comes to upsetting Emma, you will answer to me. I want you to leave now, and I may just have a word with your Inspector!"

Callum's eyes blazed, his temper fraying at the seams. He glared at Emma, before turning on his heels and leaving the room, as Frank called after him, "And I'll thank you not to come back, Stone!"

* * *

Concerned about the argument with Callum, Dorothy had taken the opportunity to be alone with Emma and discuss the matter, as she helped Emma shower.

"I just don't understand why the two of you ended up arguing. He's been very worried about you; he's hardly been away from your side." She turned to look at Emma's reflection in the mirror, as she dried her hair. "He's such a nice young man, and though he hasn't said so, he's quite fond of you."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. "Mum!" she gasped horrified, at the thought. "Callum Stone and nice, are _not_ words you want in the same sentence."

She scratched absently at the plaster cast on her right arm. "Besides, he's my senior officer," she added, her cheeks colouring slightly.

Dorothy, watching in the mirror, smiled knowingly. "Emma dear, you can deny it all you want, but he is very fond of you, senior officer or not, and you're fond of him." She sighed as she finished drying Emma's hair and started brushing it. "I really do wish you'd sort out whatever is bothering you both, and then maybe you and he..."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "You have got to be kidding!" she gasped, her eyes wide in shock. "Me and Callum Stone? I don't think so!"

Unfazed, Dorothy continued with her pampering. "You've done a lot worse, dear," she commented. "And even if nothing else happens between you, as you keep telling me, he is your boss, and you still have to work with him."


	6. Chapter 6

_This one is for EmmyLovett...just because! :)_

* * *

With a strangled cry, Callum woke from his dream, feeling like he'd been running a marathon. His chest heaved; his heart hammered painfully against his ribs. He shivered as the sweat cooled his body.

Dragging his hands down his face, his breath shuddered as he fought down the panic and the last vestiges of his nightmare.

A glance at the clock showed that it was 4.20 am. There seemed little point in trying to go back to sleep; his shift would start in a matter of hours. Pulling back the duvet he headed for a scalding shower.

* * *

Sally bounced into his office, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. He winced; he was in no mood to play best buddies with her today.

"So?" she asked with a grin. "How'd it go?"

Callum glared at her, and Sally's smile faltered. He moved about his office, his bad mood becoming obvious.

"It went exactly as I thought it would go!" he snapped. "She still feels the same, and now her father is on the warpath. Do me a favour Sally; stop playing matchmaker!"

He stormed out of his office, heading towards the briefing room.

Sally slowly headed in the same direction, her hopes dashed. When Smithy paired her with Stone in the Area car, she groaned; her day just went from bad to worse.

* * *

Sally sat on the end of Emma's hospital bed, her mouth turned down unhappily. "What happened last night?" she wanted to know. "He was in a right mood all day. Every time I opened my mouth he'd bite my head off."

Emma reached out to her friend, with a bleak smile. "I'm sorry Sally, " she apologised. "He just breezed in here, without a care in the world, and acted as if what happened at the waterfront hadn't happened. Then he tried to make out that it was all a misunderstanding and it was a case of resisting arrest…"

Sally shook her head, sadly. "You're wrong, Emma. He's not as bad as you think he is. He gets results," she defended him, despite his moody attitude with her.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And that makes it okay? That the end justifies the means?" She shook her head. "He's nothing more than a bully; a vigilante in a police uniform."

"I'm not saying he always goes by-the-book, because he doesn't," Sally agreed. "He only steps in when there is no other choice. Richard Frost had already gotten away once. He would have again, if Stone hadn't stepped in. If that makes him bent; then he's guilty. He's a good police officer. " Sally paused, and looked at Emma seriously. "Think about it, Em. Would he have saved your life; argued with the paramedics not to give up on you, if he was bent, knowing that you could end his career with a few words to your dad?"

Emma's face revealed her shock; she hadn't thought about it as explicitly. He'd saved her life with no thought of what the consequences would mean for him, if she did survive. She shook her head. "I have no idea of what you're talking about Sally."

Sally's hand covered her mouth. "You didn't know?"

Emma shook her head again. "Only that I'm lucky to have survived at all, and that was with thanks to Stone."

"One of the paramedics wanted to give up, and Stone refused to listen. I thought he was going to thump the guy. Instead he started CPR again; eventually the paramedic got the idea. He never gave up on you."

Emma looked down at her bed, as she considered what Sally had told her. Everything she thought she knew about Callum Stone was turned upside down. She'd judged him on one unpleasant action. Now she didn't know what to think.

Sally's voice broke into her thoughts. "If I can convince him to come back, talk to him, Emma. He's been really worried about you. You know…he cares about you, don't you?"

"You sound like my mother," Emma retorted, colour tingeing her pale cheeks.

"Because you know we're right," grinned Sally, as the colour deepened on Emma's cheeks. "You like him too, don't deny it."

Emma remained tight-lipped.

"At least think about giving him a second chance."

"Why don't you, since you like him so much?"

Sally laughed. "He's only interested in you, and besides, he's not my type."

* * *

Emma lay dozing as Rachel, made a few notes on the clipboard, before making a final observation check.

"Your friend hasn't been in for a few days," she observed.

"That's the problem with shifts; they wreak havoc with your social life," Emma mused. "She'll be here, once they're over."

"I meant that sergeant. The tall one? He tried to hide it, but he was very worried about you. In fact, I thought you were his girlfriend," she admitted. "I was surprised when he said no, you were out of his league." The nurse shrugged, thoughtfully. "All done," she said, turning to leave, so she didn't see Emma's shocked face, blushing furiously.

* * *

Dorothy was just returning to Emma's room, when she saw Callum stepping out of the lift, looking rather nervous.

She smiled up at him. "Callum, it's good to see you again. I was pleased when Sally mentioned that you agreed to come."

He's smile was somewhat sheepish. He wasn't even sure himself why he'd agreed to come; this was the last place he wanted to be. No, that wasn't quite true. He wanted both to be by Emma's side, and yet a million miles away.

"I'm sorry about what happened the last time," he started to apologise, but Dorothy wouldn't hear of it.

She tutted, and waved his concerns away. "Too much like her father, is Emma, " she confided. "Could cause an argument in an empty house that one."

He glanced at the door to her room, his mouth suddenly dry. He's nervousness returning.

Dorothy placed a hand on his arm encouragingly. "She's asked to see you," she asked quietly. "Take it as a good omen."

* * *

Emma was gazing out of the window, at the overcast day, when she heard the quite swish of the door. Her heart leapt, unexpectedly, as Callum stepped cautiously into the room.

As he slowly approached the bed, he seemed to visibly shrink from his 6'2 height. "Callum Stone" and "nervous" still didn't mix well.

He swallowed nervously, and his shoulders set as if readying for another confrontation, not sure, exactly of what to expect.

"Hey," he said quietly, awkwardly drawing closer.

She smiled slightly, and he visibly relaxed slightly.

_So far, so good_ he thought.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, not attempting to come any nearer. An awkward silence filling the room. It was as if both understood that whatever was said from now on, would make or break them.

"Take a seat," she invited, nodding to the chair beside her bed. For a moment it seemed he wouldn't, then with a sigh he sat down.

"I'm sorry, I disobeyed you," Emma said at last, breaking the oppressive silence. "And for undermining your authority in front of Frost. It wasn't very professional."

Callum sighed in relief, and leant forward slightly, so his arms rested on his knees, hands clasped in front of him.

"Maybe I deserved the Frost thing," he acquiesced. "And disobeying an order did result in an arrest, and a confession. Luckily no harm was done. You did good," he said finally giving her the credit he knew she'd deserved from the start. "But not waiting for backup when you were searching that building was reckless and stupid."

He paused and looked down at his hands, chewing his lip. "But that was my fault," he acknowledged. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," she said meaning it. "Sally told me what happened; with the paramedic. Thank you, for saving my life. I guess I owe you one."

A frown creased his brow, his face clouding, slightly. "You don't owe me anything, Emma," he said, a hard edge to his voice, his body starting to tense.

Emma took a deep breath, before continuing. "Don't I? I accused you of being bent, and then you go and save my life, turning everything upside down. Can you tell me you're _not_ sitting there, wondering if I will tell my father?"

Anger crossed his face and was gone, but his eyes were steel. "I'm not bent," he whispered through clenched teeth. This was getting them both nowhere.

"You would say that."

He's shoulders slumped and he rose to his feet, a defeated look on his face. Stuffing his hands deep into his jeans, he walked over to the window, pressing his forehead against the pane.

With a defeated sigh he said, "You've obviously made your mind up, and nothing else I say or do, will change that," he said unhappily.

He's face was in profile to her, and he suddenly looked vulnerable and lost.

This wasn't going the way he'd hoped.

He turned away from the window, leaning against it. "So, are you going to tell your dad?" he asked after an age.

"No," said Emma, when she finally spoke again, and almost smiled at Callum's stunned expression. He hadn't been expecting that.

"If I say something to my father, its not just your career that's on the line. You've dragged Sally into this mess, along with Will and Ben. I can't do that to them. You're a sergeant, and they are just following orders. You are a good police officer, but the end can't justify the means. We enforce the law; we're not above it."

"So people like Richard Frost, get away with it on a technicality, or a rapist walks because unsubstantiated evidence says he can?" Callum shook his head. "What about the victims that the system lets down? Sometimes, taking matters into your own hands is the only way to get justice. The difference is, knowing when to make that choice; that distinction." He paused and glanced down at his hands. "When he hurt you Emma," he said quietly. "I wanted to flatten him."

Emma pinked, remembering his concern when he'd discovered glass in her palm, and with his arms around her had taken her to the nearest paramedic.

"So when you said be careful out there, _was_ your way of saying that you cared," Emma said quietly, then coloured, not intending to say it out loud.

Callum smirked and bent his head, colour rising up his neck. "Yeah," he whispered, finally acknowledging how he felt, and felt a sense of relief now that it was out in the open.

The air seemed to change with his admission, and the tension between them finally faded.

As he returned to the chair by her bed, she gasped, the flush on her cheeks draining, her eyes horrified.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"I'll get a nurse," he said turning to leave when she didn't answer.

He turned as he felt her hand grasp onto his arm tight enough to leave a bruise the next morning. His skin was burning at her touch.

"I think I saw them," she whispered her voice terrified and hoarse.

"Saw who?"

"The bombers, and I think they saw me."

"Could you identify them?" he asked, gently.

Emma shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know. I remember almost everything from before the blast. But those few seconds before the bomb went off, are still sketchy and I only saw them for a second."

His heart wrenched painfully in his chest, and with nerveless fingers gently wiped away her tears, his skin prickling with the contact to hers.

Without thinking, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, he wrapped his arms around her gently, pulling her to him, "It's okay, Emma," he soothed gently. "If you can ID them, we've a chance of catching them. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised, kissing the top of her head. _I'll keep_ _you safe, _he vowed silently.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank continued to watch Callum, as he packed away the laptop he'd brought so Emma could try and identify the bombers.

Something was different; he'd noticed it the minute Callum had stepped into the room. Emma laughed at something Callum said, had who smiled slightly, before replying.

It was something in the way Callum stood that made Frank figure it out. He seemed more at ease around her as he'd moved the chair closer to the bed. It was subtle but, the tension that had always been present on Callum's previous visits had vanished since their talk the previous night.

Frank frowned, not liking where his thoughts were leading him. This "thing" – whatever it was – that was blossoming between Callum and his daughter; had to be stopped. _Now_.

As Callum made his way down the corridor, Frank followed him.

"I want a word Sergeant," he said, an undercurrent of threat in his tone, as he fell into step with him.

"Sir," said Callum, with just the right amount of decorum needed when addressing a senior officer. Especially one he didn't much care for.

"You seem to be taking an extraordinary amount of interest in Emma," said Frank, seeing little point in beating about the bush. "Perhaps, one would say, more than is required in a professional manner."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir," replied Callum outwardly calm, his stomach clenching, nervously. "Emma and I are just friends…"

"Don't play dumb with me, Stone," cautioned Frank. "You may have saved her life, and don't think we're not grateful, because we are. But any interest in Emma, other than finding those responsible, ends right now."

* * *

Emma had been released from hospital the second week in June, with orders to rest and take thing as easily as she could.

It was understandable, after being cooped up for so long and confined to a hospital bed; that Emma was eager to be up and moving around.

Her first few attempts to do anything more than the most simple of tasks, had left her feeling weak and exhausted.

By the beginning of her third week home, with her strength returning daily, Emma was treated to short trips with Sally and Ben, along with Will and Callum.

It was on Emma's third trip that Will had unexpectedly asked her out. Sally had seen the frown of displeasure cross Callum's face, and the tightening of his mouth, though he remained silent. Nor did she miss the way his hand clenched into a fist, the knuckles white, as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket.

Emma had politely refused Will's invite with a surreptitious look in Callum's direction. The corners of her mouth turned down to indicate her displeasure, at Will's attention.

During the last few weeks they hadn't spent as much time together as she hoped; the investigation into the two suspects connected to the bombings taking most of Callum's time as it gathered momentum. Of the three leads currently being pursued, only one seemed to have any potential.

On the rare occasions that Callum and Emma were able to snatch a few minutes alone, the air between them seem charged with tension. Emma sensed and shared his frustration at not being able to get time alone, through one thing or another. They really needed to talk further, and figure out what moving into a more personal relationship would mean for them, as well as those around them.

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, when Callum knocked on Emma's front door. As he waited for the door to be answered, he's eyes narrowed slightly as a man, with close-cropped reddish hair, a camouflage t-shirt and hands stuffed into his scruffily torn, jeans scuttled past, with a furtive glance at Emma's house.

Something about him sent alarm bells ringing. Callum was just deciding if he should follow him, when the door opened; the man disappeared around the corner at the end of Emma's block.

He turned, his smile of greeting dimmed, when he realised that it was Sally, and not Emma that had opened the door.

Sally smiled as he tried to hide the flowers, he'd brought, behind his back. "Emma's resting," she said, as she opened the door wider, so he could enter, and then followed him down to the kitchen.

"Those flowers are gorgeous," said Sally, switching the kettle on, and then rummaging in the cupboard for a vase.

"Has the doctor called?" Callum wanted to know, as he pointedly ignored her question; embarrassed by her interest in the flowers, as she took the bouquet from him and began arranging them in the vase. Callum leant against the breakfast bar, and folded his arms.

Sally nodded. "He thinks she may have over done things last week, and it's just caught up with her. But, overall he seemed pleased by how well she's doing." She finished arranging the flowers and stood back to admire her handy work. "She'll love these," she added, taking an appreciative sniff.

She handed him his tea, trying to gauge his mood.

She'd noted the tension between Emma and Callum over the last week or so, whenever they had been in the same room; the growing attraction between them almost electrifying; the very air seeming to crackle and spark. She wondered how none of the others had guessed, and wondered vaguely also, why Callum hadn't made his move.

"Emma seems much happier since you talked," Sally broke the silence.

Callum shifted against the breakfast bar, moving into a more comfortable position with his feet apart. He nodded, taking a sip of his tea, before placing the cup behind him. "It's cleared the air," he agreed.

"So, things are looking up?"

His face became guarded. "How'd you mean?"

"Well, you've been getting on better, and …you know," drawled Sally, colour rising in her cheeks.

Callum huffed slightly, looking down at his feet, heat rising up his neck, a bashful smile on his face. "I don't think anything is going to happen any time soon, Sally," he said, still looking at the floor. "Right now, she needs to concentrate on getting better first."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Its not about cold feet, Sally. I just don't think a relationship is what she needs right now, she's been through hell, and I certainly don't want to rush her into anything. _If_ anything happens, then it's when she's ready for it to." He chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I heard Will ask her out again," he added, in an irritated tone.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about there," Sally confided. "Emma's definitely _not_ interested in Will."

In the hall neither of them noticed the figure listening to their conversation.

* * *

An hour after Sally had left; Emma wandered into the kitchen, just as Callum was drying his cup.

This was the first time they'd been completely alone, and the air almost crackled.

"Where is Sally?" Emma asked as she glanced at the flowers Callum had brought, and sniffed them appreciatively.

"She had to run an errand, and asked if I minded staying. Did you rest okay?"

Emma leaned against the counter, nodding. "I heard the doorbell go, briefly, and voices, which must have been you and Sally," neglecting to admit that she had listened in to some of their conversation. "These flowers are lovely, thank you."

Callum's ears turned red, "S'ok, " he mumbled. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks," Emma said quietly. "Not unless you and Sally haven't finished planning out my future."

Callum stilled, his heart racing, the colour draining from his face, as his face fell. "It wasn't anything like that," he stuttered.

"No?" Emma wanted to know. "Well, you were right about one thing. Nothing is going to happen anytime soon, if you can't do just one thing."

"What?" he whispered, although he could probably guess.

"Play by the rules. Stop with the vigilante act. I'm willing to guess it's not the first time you've done something like this," Emma replied, "Eventually, you will get found out and when you do, at best you'll be shafted by the DPS, and we'll both lose our jobs; at worst, it'll end with you in prison."

"I thought we'd finally sorted this …" he started to say, but Emma wouldn't let him finish. "You keep saying your not bent, this is your chance to prove it."

Callum stared at her helplessly. "Emma, its just not that easy…"

"Its not a compromise, Callum. The end doesn't justify the means, why can't you see that? If there is any chance of a future for us, then do this one thing."

Callum's jaw clenched, a muscle twitched in his cheek. He shook his head, "When gut instinct tells you someone is guilty, you have to do everything you can to get justice…"

"It's not justice, Callum, it's vigilantism," she looked down trying to hide the pain his refusal to see her point of view was causing. "I'd like you to leave," she said quietly still not looking at him.

"Emma," he whispered, shocked.

When she refused to answer or look at him, he turned and walked out. Seconds later she heard the door open and then shut as he left the house, her body tensing as she half expected him to slam the door behind him.

She relaxed slowly, waited a few seconds and then followed after him, expecting to hear his car.

Not hearing anything, she looked out the window.

He was sat in his car, his face in profile, but from what she could see of his face, made her heart skip painfully. He looked..._gutted_…was the description that came to mind. He looked like a man who knew he'd just blown his best chance.

After several minutes he turned to face the house, the gut wrenching expression still on his face. For a moment she hoped…._wanted_…him to get out of the car and come back. He seemed to think about doing exactly that, when he gave a tiny, dismissive shake of his head, and starting the car, drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Just wanted to thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated. And many, many thanks as always to EmmyLovett, for beta reading._

* * *

The next four days proved to be busy for Callum and the rest of the team, leaving little opportunity for visiting Emma. Sally kept in touch as often as she could, managing to arrange a girly night in, for Friday night, once her shift finally ended.

The promising lead into in the identity of the bombers had hit a dead end; leaving them all disheartened, as the suspect was released without charge. It seemed as if those responsible were never going to be caught.

Friday night arrived and Sally was looking forward to staying with Emma for the weekend. She'd already arranged a takeaway, and a few bottles of wine, making sure at least one of them was non-alcoholic for Emma.

Sally had stopped by the Sergeant's office to see if Callum had any plans to see Emma over the weekend. He'd muttered something about being busy and then stormed out to the rear yard. He'd been more difficult than usual to work with the past few days, and if Sally were to be honest with herself, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to spend more time with him on her days off; it was bad enough for the nine hours she was at the station.

"I was glad to see the back of the place," said Sally as she took a sip of her wine. Then shook her head. "That's not true; I'm glad to see the back of him, to be honest. I don't think I could bear spending my weekend with him after the last few days. Talk about a grouch."

"I have no plans to see Callum, this weekend or any other day," replied Emma, quietly, taking a bite of pizza.

"Not had a Lover's Tiff?" joked Sally. "I thought when he was here the other day, you two managed to talk?"

Emma chewed her lip, her eyes downcast. "I asked him to do something for me, and he couldn't, or wouldn't," stated Emma, her tone implying that it still hurt her. "So I asked him to leave."

Sally's face registered her shock. "I don't understand; when you were in hospital he was all over the place. He'd have done anything for you. What's changed?"

Emma shrugged. "Obviously, asking him to play by the rules was a step too far; he can't be that serious about me, us." Emma paused and stared down into her wine glass. "Maybe a relationship is his way of trying to keep me quiet; about everything," she mused out loud.

"So that's it? Over before you've given him a chance to do anything?"

Emma sighed heavily, her interest in the pizza evaporating. "That's about it," she whispered, sounding miserable.

"But you still like him, don't you?" Sally guessed, putting her arm around Emma's shoulders.

Emma turned to face Sally, wanting to deny it. The look on Callum's face as he'd turned to face the house came to mind again, and she suddenly burst into tears.

* * *

Roger frowned as he looked at his notes and then at the report on the computer. He double checked his findings and then headed down to the Sergeant's office.

He knocked gently on the open door, and Callum, finally forced to do paperwork, looked up from his computer with a welcome sigh. He hated paperwork with a vengeance.

"Sarge, I think you'd better take a look at this," said Roger, handing over some printouts.

Callum took the printouts, quickly glancing over them. He frowned, as he saw what had concerned Roger.

"Are you sure about this, Roger?"

Roger nodded. "It's there in black and white, Sarge. Sally dealt with an aggravated burglary at number 36 Rollinson Gardens; I've dealt with two; 47 and 49. Then yesterday, Ben dealt with one more at number 50. It's got to be more than a coincidence, Sarge. Shall I go and break the news?"

Callum bit his lip in thought, glancing quickly at the computer, and his mounting paperwork. He swallowed the sudden nervous lump in his throat before making his decision. "No, I'll deal with it. Thanks Roger," he replied quickly, grabbing his cap and stab vest, before quickly heading out the door.

* * *

Callum sat in the patrol car, staring at Emma's address. He glanced at the printout that Roger had given him, once more. He hadn't been here since Emma had asked him to leave. Had it really been two weeks ago?

He'd tried to convince himself that pursuing Emma was a non-starter. They just weren't compatible; her fixation on Frost was proof of that. He'd thrown himself into work, hoping that by doing so, he'd somehow manage to purge her from his system. Working in the same building certainly didn't help; everywhere he went, he was constantly reminded of her.

And the dreams weren't helping. He repressed a shudder, as he recalled part of his dream; _the building collapsing around Emma, burying her alive. Running for what seemed like forever and never getting any closer to reaching her, as she faded into the distance. Digging frantically at her stone-covered shroud, when he finally did reach her, only to discover her skeletal remains, instead._ _Always too late._

He turned to face the house again, wondering what her reaction would be. This was getting ridiculous. He'd never allowed anyone to get this him like this. What was so special about Emma Keane that he was prepared to go back, time and time again?

The July sun was hot as he approached the front door, but he felt cold. She still had the power to make him nervous, and uncertain around her. In truth he resented her a little for it.

His mouth went dry and his stomach did a back flip as he rang the doorbell.

His heart was in his mouth as Emma opened the door, her eyes widening in surprise, the door closed a fraction.

"Before you decide if you're going to shut the door in my face, I'm here on police business," he said in a rush, wedging his foot between the door and frame.

She stared at him, a moment, and then opened the door wider, still not speaking to him.

He blew out the breath he'd been holding as he followed her into the living room, taking the printouts from a pocket on his utility belt as he did so.

"You've probably heard about a series of aggravated burglaries in the area?" he asked, watching her carefully.

Emma stood with her arms folded, cupping her elbows. She nodded.

He swallowed, hating the way he always felt tongue-tied whenever he was around her. She certainly wasn't going to make things easy for him.

"I came here, because Roger's discovered a pattern. The last thing I want to do is worry you, Emma, but the majority seem to have been in this street."

He handed the printouts over to her, grateful that he's hands at least were steady. "You're almost centre," he whispered.

Emma looked up at him, and then handed the papers back to him. "So, what exactly are you trying to say, Callum? That I'm next?" she sounded angry.

"I just wanted to give you a friendly warning. This street is being targeted…"

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself. I certainly don't need babysitting…"

Stone frowned. Why wasn't anything ever easy with her? "I'm not suggesting anything of the sort, but you're not exactly in full health. I just don't want anything else to happen to you. You've been through more than enough."

"No thanks to you," she muttered, turning away.

Callum sighed, his frustration. "I didn't come here to frighten you, and certainly not to argue with you. I came because…"

"Because what?" Emma demanded suddenly, whirling to face him, challenging him. Not giving him a moment to answer she continued. "Because you care?" she laughed, harshly. "You care, but not enough to realise that you're not just jeopardising your career, but mine as well! There's a little thing called guilty by association. "

"I do care!" he exploded suddenly, anger flared in his blue eyes, his brows knitting together. "Right now I'm wondering exactly why that is!" regretting the outburst the instant he said it.

"You're just like Matt! He thought violence was the answer to everything too."

"Who the hell is Matt?"

Emma turned away slightly, unable to face the anger still in his eyes. "My ex-husband," she whispered, feeling embarrassed that she had revealed so much of herself, to him.

"What?" asked Callum, his anger vanishing. "You were married?"

Emma turned and sat down on the sofa, Callum remained standing, watching her closely.

Emma stared at the floor, gathering her whirling thoughts together. She hadn't intended to say anything about her history with Matt; it was a chapter in her life; that was best left in the past. Having to explain it to Callum was going to be difficult.

"I met Matt when he was a solicitor attached to Sun Hill. We dated for a while, before getting married," Emma explained slowly. "We weren't married all that long when Matt started getting very possessive. I wasn't allowed out with the relief, and when we do go out, it was always with his friends. He wanted to start a family almost immediately – I didn't, and it caused a lot of friction between us. He started getting violent," she paused and looked at her clasped hands, fiddling nervously in her lap.

It was a moment before she could continue. "Matt had told me that an ex-girlfriend of his had died a few years before, and obviously I'd had no reason to doubt him. It was Will that accidentally found out that she was in fact, still alive. After talking to her, Will found out; that Matt had been violent towards her too and he persuaded me to go and visit her. She convinced me that I was too young to be stuck in a violent and loveless marriage."

Emma paused again, taking a deep breath, before she could continue. "When I got home, Matt had been drinking; I couldn't have picked a worse time to tell him I was leaving him; the violence was bad enough, but lying about his ex-girlfriend, was going too far. We ended up fighting, and he tried to strangle me. To escape, I hit him over the head with a vodka bottle. I'd never been so scared in my life," she glanced up at Callum, his face shocked by her admission, and something else, she wasn't quite sure of. "The police were called by a neighbour, and when Will and Smithy arrived, I was still holding the vodka bottle. I was arrested and Matt tried to frame me for attempted murder…"

Callum gasped. "Bloody hell, Emma, I had no idea!" he whispered, kneeling down in front of her. Now, he understood why she wouldn't let the incident with Frost go. He felt ashamed. "But... they must have found out the truth…" he began.

Emma nodded. "Inspector Gold believed me, and came up with a plan to show Matt in his true colours. He was arrested for attempted murder, and all charges against me were dropped." Emma sighed deeply when she had finished, still looking at her hands.

Callum reached out and gently lifted her chin up, making her look at him, his concern evident. "I'm not Matt, Emma," he whispered. "And I would never…_ever_ do anything like what he did."

"You're more alike than you know…"

Callum shook his head, not letting her get to him. "No we're not," he said determinedly. "I abhor _anyone_, who could do something like that to someone they're supposed to love." His eyes clouded slightly, remembering his father's betrayal, and pushed the thought away, savagely. "I understand why this thing with Frost is so important to you. I can't promise anything, Emma. But I will try."

His radio warbled, and he acknowledged the call. "I have to go," he said, rising to his feet. "Be careful, yeah? And at the first sign of trouble call it in."

* * *

Three days later, Callum and Sally were on routine night patrol. Sally stifled a yawn; so far it seemed to be a relatively calm shift.

"_Sierra-Oscar, anyone deal? Neighbour has reported a disturbance at 51 Rollinson Gardens, over."_

"Thirty to Sierra-Oscar, re disturbance, show me and six-eight-six, dealing over," Callum responded tensely, as he spun the car around in a tight u-turn. Sally flicked on the blues and twos as she looked at Callum anxiously; it was Emma's address.

The house was in darkness when they got there. Callum was out of the car before it had even stopped. His long stride carrying him to the front door, before Sally had chance to catch up.

"Round the back!" he ordered, as he hammered on the door. "_POLICE!"_ he yelled with authority.

He hadn't really expected an answer and forced the door open, his asp drawn.

His eyes darted quickly around the downstairs as he searched; the downstairs was a shambles, the potted plants that had been on the windowsill were a broken heap on the floor, ornaments were scattered about and broken, some beyond repair.

Sally ran up the stairs, and Callum followed behind her, taking three steps at a time.

He searched one room, and Sally the other; he was just about to search the room on his right when Sally shouted "_Sarge!"_ and headed into a room on the left.

Sounds of a struggle filled his ears, as Callum rushed into the room, seeing Sally struggling with the suspect, who was straddling Emma, her broken arm, somehow pinned underneath her, struggling to free herself of his strangling grip. Blood tickled from the corner of her mouth.

Callum saw red. He hurled himself at the man struggling with Sally and Emma. As he was lifted off her, Sally was on her feet in a second; her 'cuffs out and slapped on his wrists as she read him his rights.

Sirens blared in the distance, as more officers responded to the call that one of their own was in trouble. They didn't mask the soft groan and quiet sob, as Callum turned to face Emma.

In seconds he was by her side, allowing her to cling to him, he could feel her fright; her sobs, her erratic breathing, her clammy skin. His heart beat frantically as he held her close. He could feel his anger boiling to the surface, and he turned to face the suspect, his eyes ablaze, with murderous intent. Sally knew what he had in mind.

Sally shook her head slightly; as he started to pull away, but Emma still clung to him tightly, drawing him back. Instantly his attention was on her. "Stay with me," she whispered hoarsely.

The blue lights reflected his features, and Sally and Emma knew the suspect wasn't out of Stone's firing line, just yet. But, for just a moment, it had been close.


	9. Chapter 9

"Book him in, Sally," said Callum abruptly, when they got back to Sun Hill. Anger still clouded his features, but when he turned to Emma, his voice was soft, even gentle.

"It's over now, Emma; while's he's getting booked in, I'll get the FME to check you over, and then I'll let the Inspector know."

Emma glanced over at the Custody Sergeant dealing with the suspect. Callum followed her glance. "He's going nowhere, Emma."

She glanced up at him, her face pale, still clearly shaken by what had happened. "There was nothing I could do…"

Callum turned back to the suspect, his eyes narrowing slightly. There was something vaguely familiar about him; he tried to remember from where, but for now the memory escaped him.

Almost with difficulty, he turned away and guided Emma towards the FME's office; Emma sensed Callum's tension. Whoever the guy was, he was still in a world of trouble, as far as Callum Stone was concerned.

"I'll just let the Inspector know what's happening, and then I'll be right back," Callum said as he opened the door, ushering her in to the small room. "Unless, you want Sally…?" he asked uncertainly.

Emma smiled bleakly. "I'd like you to stay," she said her voice sounding small, almost lost. She had never seen this side to him, and it surprised her.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile, and a hint of pink touched his cheeks. "Two minutes," he said, his voice not quite steady, before turning and shutting the door firmly behind him.

He paused, his hand on the door handle still, as he took a deep breath. He glanced back at the door, indecisive. It would be so easy to go back to custody…he's body turned as if with a will of it's own…his hand clenched into a fist as his side, before turning in the opposite direction heading towards Gold's office.

He knocked on the door, and went in, not waiting for Gina's summons. Gina looked up from her paperwork, sensing that something wasn't quite right with him.

"Sally's booked the suspect in; Emma's in with the FME," he explained, quickly.

"Is Emma alright?" Gina wanted to know, rising to her feet.

"She's pretty shaken up," Callum admitted. "I was just heading back; she doesn't want to be alone."

Gina glanced at him quickly, but Callum's expression gave nothing away; although he did seem tense.

"I'll inform CID and when Emma's finished with the FME, take her to…the soft interview room."

* * *

When Callum opened the door to the FME's office, Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. Fear still marked her pale features. Callum apologised and guided her towards the soft interview room, explaining what was happening as they went.

Emma could almost feel the tension, humming through Callum's body; and almost felt sorry for the guy that that fury was levelled against; but not quite. She marvelled that Callum had managed to restrain himself, so far. There was no doubt in her mind that if given half a chance he would happily flatten the guy. She suddenly found his softer side very appealing, and regretted their recent arguments. Maybe, there was a chance for them, after all.

He left her briefly, returning a few minutes later with two teas. He handed her one, their fingers contacting briefly, as they exchanged cups.

She took a sip of her drink, before asking, "Can you stay with me, when Gold comes?"

"Try and stop me," he whispered, as he looked at her, intensely. Wild horses wouldn't keep him away. He reached out suddenly, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, with nerveless fingers. "I'll stay as long as you want me to," he promised.

For a moment Emma got the impression that he was going to kiss her, and she held her breath, in anticipation.

The door opened, breaking the moment, and Callum moved away slightly, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Gina entered the room, followed by Neil Manson.

"Thanks, Callum, " said Neil, expecting him to leave.

"I want him to stay," said Emma, looking towards Gina, for support.

Neil looked up at him. "You're the investigating officer," he reminded him.

Callum scowled. "Right now, I'm here as a friend. After what she's been through…"

"It's alright, Neil," said Gina, quietly. "He can stay, and make his own statement tomorrow. Emma's requested that he stay and I have no problem with it."

* * *

"…and that's when Cal – Sergeant Stone and Sally arrived. After Sergeant Stone helped Sally get him off me, Sally arrested him," explained Emma, half an hour later, hoping that her near slip hadn't been noticed.

After thanking her for her statement, Neil quickly left, leaving Callum, Gina and Emma, alone in the room.

Gina gave Emma a reassuring smile. "You did well," she praised, putting an arm of solidarity around Emma's shoulders. "But, I'm afraid that your place is a crime scene. Until SOCO are finished, we'll have to find you somewhere else to stay."

"She can stay with me," said Callum, making a quick decision.

Gina turned to face him, clearly surprised by his offer. "Excuse me, Sergeant?"

"It makes sense," said Callum. "Forgive me for saying so, but maybe Sally _would_ be a better choice," he continued, correctly assuming what was on Gina's mind. "But with respect, Ma'am, Sally struggled with the suspect tonight, and Emma," he glanced quickly in her direction, directing the rest of his explanation to her. "If you were in full health, maybe you could have managed to fight him off…"

Gina held up a hand; she'd heard enough. "Emma, it's entirely up to you," she said, leaving the final decision to Emma.

Callum's offer had surprised her, and she had to agree, that while Sally would be the more logical choice, the fact was Callum was right; with their combined strength, neither her or Sally had been able to shake the guy off.

Heat flared across her face as Emma replied, "He's right, Ma'am. Neither Sally nor I could fight him off, between us. I think staying with him is a good idea. But I'll need clothes…"

"I can call and ask if it's ok to get some clothes," Gina promised. She turned to face Callum. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Callum?"

"I wouldn't have offered, if I wasn't," said Callum, off-handedly.

"Word in my office," said Gina heading towards the door.

Callum took a step closer to Emma. "I'll be five minutes, yeah?" he said gently.

Emma glanced briefly at the door, nervously. Callum, knelt down beside her, guessing what she was thinking. "He's in the cells, Emma, " he said, with a gentleness Gina wouldn't have believed possible, if she hadn't witnessed it herself. "Five minutes and we can be out of here, ok?"

* * *

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sergeant?" asked Gina, in an authoritative tone, when they reached the privacy of her office.

"Ma'am?" he asked, deciding to play everything down.

Gina gestured in the general direction of the soft interview room. "I want to know if there is anything I should know about, between you and a certain PC."

Callum's expression remained passive. "No, Ma'am," he said truthfully. Nothing _had_ happened…yet.

"You seemed pretty close in there," accused Gina.

"Ma'am, Emma's been through hell this year. Over the last couple of weeks, we've become good friends, and I'm just trying to look out for her."

"And you think offering her a place to stay is part of it?" asked Gina, raising an eyebrow. "You can see how it looks, Callum."

Callum bristled. "I don't give a damn how it looks, Ma'am. I don't care what other people think of me. I'm helping out a mate; who needs it. As soon as SOCO are finished, Emma will be back home. I didn't want to say anything in front of Emma, but it's looking like her street is deliberately being targeted. Suppose she's being followed, and they track her to Sally's place? And they decide to try their luck again? Sally could barely get him off and she's in full health. Two women in a flat on their own?" he shook his head. "They wouldn't stand a chance."

"You've obviously considered this very carefully," replied Gina turning away, so he couldn't see her smile.

"I have, Ma'am."

"Then I'd better radio ahead, and see about arranging for Emma to collect some clothes. I'll need you to make a statement tomorrow. I'll not expect you in tomorrow night. That does mean I need you to cover Smithy the night after, though."

* * *

"Can I get you anything?" asked Callum, as he led Emma into his living room.

He put her overnight bag they had collected on the way back to his, by the sofa, and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," she whispered, looking around the room. Its white walls were bare, with the only photo standing on a bookcase, of a Red Setter dog, and a young boy she recognised immediately as Callum.

She reflected that it was way too neat; and practical for a single bloke; he was either a neat-freak or he had someone come in and clean for him.

He came up behind her as she admired the photo, handing her a glass of brandy.

She turned, shaking her head. "I'm still on medication…"

"Right now, it's what you need. It won't harm," he insisted; as she took the glass; her hands shaking slightly.

He shrugged out of his jacket, before hanging it up. Nervousness crept through his body, replacing his earlier tension. He realised that they were completely alone for the first time, and it was only now that he understood the implications of inviting her to stay.

Suddenly, the air around them seemed charged with a sense of anticipation, as the same thought clearly crossed Emma's mind.

"I appreciate this," Emma said quietly as she sat down on the sofa, taking a sip of her brandy.

"It's the least I could do," he said sitting down in the opposite chair. "I just wish we could have avoided you going through what you did tonight. We should have caught who responsible before it came to this." He took a sip of his own brandy, feeling his body start to relax.

Emma placed her half full glass on the coffee table. She suddenly felt worn out, and she stifled a yawn. "I don't mean to be a lightweight, but I'm exhausted."

Callum rose quickly to his feet. "Don't be daft; you've had a lot of stress; it's bound to have some effect on you. If you need to freshen up the bathroom's this way."

He led her down the hall, and when she closed the door behind her, he headed back to the living room, and quickly grabbed her overnight bag, and headed into his bedroom which was next to the living room.

When Emma returned he was just finishing making up a make-shift bed on the sofa. Emma looked around for her bag.

"Your bag's in my room," he said, with a tiny chuckle at her startled expression. "Emma, you're my guest; I'm hardly going to let you sleep on the sofa."

"Callum, no," she said shaking her head; again he'd managed to surprise her. Just what else was he capable of, when he put his mind to it?

"It's not up for a discussion," he said, adding two pillows to the duvet. "It's more comfortable than it looks," he added, as she looked doubtfully back at the sofa.

She hesitated on the threshold of his room, as he said, "If you need anything, I'm right next door."

His sincerity touched her and the first genuine smile of the evening flashed briefly across her face. She touched his arm; her fingers seemed to burn at the contact.

He inhaled sharply at her touch, as his body; responded to her touch, his skin feeling like it was on fire.

"Get some rest," he said thickly, and with a deep breath headed back in to the living room.

* * *

Callum wasn't sure; what woke him, exactly. He opened his eyes, for the moment disorientated by the lay out of the room. The sound came again, and he was instantly awake.

It was the sound of quiet sobbing.

Pulling the duvet off him, his feet getting tangled briefly in his haste, he headed to his bedroom, and gently knocked on the door.

"Emma?" he called softly. "It's Callum; I'm coming in, ok?"

Without waiting for an answer he slowly pushed the door open so as not to frighten her further.

Emma lay sobbing, her shoulders shaking, using his pillow to stifle the sounds of her crying.

His throat tightened, his heart raced as though he'd just been running.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, soothingly, as he sat gently on the bed. He touched her shoulder, and her sobs increased. "Darlin', its ok," he repeated, rubbing her back in gentle circles.

Gently he pulled her to him, his arms encircling her, his heart thumping madly against his ribs, the skin on his bare chest, seeming to burn where she touched him.

"I'm sorry, " she mumbled, her voice hitching as she slowly tried to get herself under control.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, softly. "After what you've been through, I'd have been more worried if this _hadn't_ happened, and you'd kept it bottled up."

Slowly her sobs became quiet sniffles, and when she gently pulled away from him slightly, he's arms suddenly felt bereft at her absence.

"I'm okay now," she said, with a sniff, her voice not quite steady.

He smiled, briefly, not taking his eyes off her, as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

He swallowed, and moved his hand away, just as Emma grabbed it, getting his attention. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth.

He inhaled sharply, and drew back slightly.

"Emma," he whispered hoarsely, his voice thick.

Her mouth twitched upwards, her eyes still bright from crying. "I thought this was what you wanted…" she breathed.

"I'm not going to take advantage when you're feeling vulnerable…"

His voice trailed off, as she gently touched his cheek. "I know what you did tonight – or last night, rather. You wanted to kill that bloke, but you stayed with me. It went against everything you believe, but you did it."

She leaned forward again, making her intentions obvious, as she gently kissed him again. This time he responded, as his drew her closer to him; his hands seemed to have a life of their own as they tentatively explored her body.

The kiss ended as they came up for air. "Is this what you really want?" he asked, breathily, giving her a chance to change her mind if she wanted to.

"We've been dancing around this for weeks," she whispered huskily, between small kisses. Still kissing him, she pulled him forwards as she lay back down on the bed; it was all the encouragement he needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, as Emma awoke the next morning. Callum's side of the bed was empty, and she felt a pang of disappointment, at his absence.

She moved to his side of the bed, which was just starting to cool; he hadn't been up long. The sound of the shower turning off, confirming her suspicions.

She settled back on his pillow, inhaling in his scent. She smiled goofily, as she recalled their first night together. It hadn't been planned, and its complete unexpectedness, had somehow made it all the more special.

He'd been attentive and gentle; knowing that in some ways she was still healing from the explosion; and from the struggle with the burglar the previous night. He'd shown her more passion and love in just a couple of hours, than she had ever experienced in all the time she'd been with Matt.

She was brought from her reverie as she heard Callum walk into the living room, and then the radio was turned on, as he pottered about the kitchen.

She glanced quickly at the clock, just after 10 am. Not intending to have slept so late, she gathered some of her things together, and headed down the hall for a shower.

* * *

When she entered the living room, her hair still damp; from the shower, Callum was just dishing out two plates of scrambled egg, bacon and toast. Cups of orange juice were already waiting.

He turned, and smiled as she entered, tossing the tea towel over his shoulder, as he brought the plates over to the breakfast bar.

"Morning," he smiled, tentatively, as he put the plates down and went back for the two coffees. "I don't have any sugar…sorry," he said, as he sat down next to her.

"It's fine," she said, before taking a mouthful of scrambled egg. Her mouth watered. Damn, it was good; and she smiled in appreciation.

Callum watched her as he ate his own breakfast. "What?" he asked, as he saw her smile. Her mouth full of food, she could only shake her head, her eyes sparkling.

He raised an eyebrow. "You find it surprising that I can cook?" he asked, fighting back his own smile. "I've looked after myself since I was sixteen…" his voice trailed off and his face clouded, as if he hadn't meant to reveal so much.

They ate in silence for several minutes, before he asked casually, "Do you have any plans today?"

"I have a check-up at St. Hughes', but that's not till about 12.30."

He glanced at her quickly. "If you wanted some company, I don't mind tagging along, and then, maybe we could…grab some lunch?" He rose to his feet and headed towards the sink with their empty plates.

Emma followed him, as she took a sip of her coffee. "Don't you have work tonight?"

Callum shook his head. "The Inspector gave me tonight off…to make sure you were ok. I'm covering Smithy tomorrow night, instead. I have to go in later, and make a statement about last night." He paused in his washing up, and licked his dry lips, nervously. "So, if you wanted to grab some lunch…" he repeated.

Emma smiled over her coffee cup. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He dried his hands, and leant against the sink, before he answered her. "I want last night to mean something more than a one-night stand. I want more, with you. So, yeah, I'm asking you on a date."

She moved closer to him, and he moved his feet to make room. "Aren't we doing things a little backward?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. "Aren't we supposed to date first and _then_ sleep together?"

His cheeks coloured slightly. "I just…" he began, but she silenced him with a kiss. His startled gasp; made her grin against his lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful of the plaster cast on her arm, deepening the kiss, as his hands rested lightly on her waist, pulling her closer. Finally they parted and she looked into his mesmerising blue eyes. "I'd love to have a date, with you," she smiled.

She stepped back, and her smile fell slightly. "However, I'd really like to do this appointment on my own. I need to, after what happened last night, with the break in, otherwise I'll be looking over my shoulder every time I'm alone. I refuse to live like that."

Her heart lurched, unexpectedly, at the disappointment on his face. "How about, instead of coming with me, you go and do the statement from last night, while I have my appointment? It'll mean we'll have more time to spend together, afterwards."

He thought it over, and then nodded. "Only if you let me drop you off, first," he relented. "And that you call me, if you feel like it might be too much."

She wanted to protest, but thought better of it. He was trying his best to be supportive, and his compromise wasn't really that bad an idea. She'd planned on getting a taxi, and now he could save her the trouble.

* * *

Sally entered the station and headed towards the Sergeant's office, wondering why Callum had called her, asking her to meet him in his office. She knocked gently on the door, and he looked up from the report he was reading.

There was something different about him…he seemed much more relaxed than he had been in recent weeks.

"How is Emma, Sarge?" she asked quietly. "The Inspector told me that she is staying with you, until SOCO were finished."

He shut the door to his office, allowing them more privacy so they could talk. "She had a bad night which was to be expected, but she was fine this morning. Who else knows that she's staying with me?"

Sally shook her head. "The Inspector just told me; I was wondering if it was okay to go and see her…"

Callum thought for a minute as an idea came to mind. "Actually I wanted to ask you a favour. It's about tomorrow night, and I don't want it to go any further. I have to do a statement about last night, but I'll come and find you, yeah?" he said as he opened the door to indicate the brief discussion was over.

* * *

Callum was waiting for Emma when she returned from her hospital appointment, later that afternoon. She sighed with relief as she collapsed on to the sofa, taking off her heels as she did so.

"Been busy?" he asked, eyeing the bags of shopping she'd been carrying.

She smiled shyly, colour rising in her cheeks. "Just a few things," she said with a shrug.

"How'd the appointment go?"

Emma raised her right arm; the plaster cast was gone. "Better than I hoped," she said eagerly. "Dr Sinclair thinks I can return to work next week. As long as its light duties, he thinks I'll be fine. I just need to talk to the Inspector first."

"Do you feel ready to go back so soon?" he asked, sounding dubious.

"I'm more than ready to go back, Callum. I'm going stir-crazy, having nothing to do. I need to work. Even if it is station duties." She pulled a face at the thought; station duties were every copper's nightmare.

"I guess if you feel up to it, we should go out and celebrate."

"Celebrate what and when?"

"Well, we do have a date, so why not turn it into a celebration to your clean bill of health and returning to work?"

* * *

Four hours later, Callum led her down a side street, towards a nondescript looking, pub. Its exterior was oak panelled, and at first glance Emma hadn't thought much of the place.

But once she stepped inside she instantly fell in love with the place.

The walls are tastefully decorated, with several large landscapes hung strategically around the room. Although there was no carpet the wooden floors added to the attraction. It had a homey kind of feel about it.

As it was mid-week, the place wasn't packed, but the amount of customers still allowed an element of privacy.

Callum, still holding her hand, led Emma to the bar. They'd barely sat down when the barman appeared, as if some sixth sense had alerted him to new customers.

When he realised who was waiting to be served he's face split into a wide grin.

"Mister Callum, my friend!" he said, in jovial accented English, grabbing Callum's hand, and pumping his arm up and down in vigorous delight. "You have been long time missing," his jovial tone changing, to a slightly more reprimanding tone.

Callum's smile, transformed his face as he returned the bartender's handshake. It was obvious that they were good friends.

"I'm sorry, Jose," Callum apologised, suitably contrite, when the greetings ended. "With the bombings, things have been busy…"

Jose's smiled faltered slightly, his face becoming serious and he shook his head. "Nasty business," he agreed. "I hope you catch, and throw away key," he said solemnly.

Then Jose's face broke into a grin once more. "What can I get you and your lovely lady friend?" he asked, now turning his attention to Emma, and the prospect of earning some money.

"Well, you wanted to celebrate, so one glass of champagne isn't going to hurt," smiled Emma, as Callum turned to her with an enquiring look.

Jose's mouth dropped open, and Emma fancied that she could hear his chin hit the floor. "Mister Callum, congratulations!" Jose gushed, his clipped accent making him hard to understand in his excitement. "It's about time, no?" he asked, pumping Callum's arm again.

Emma couldn't help laughing at Callum's confused expression as he asked, "Congratulations?"

"On engagement, yes?" asked Jose, suddenly feeling deflated.

The penny finally dropped, and Callum shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jose. We're not engaged. We're just celebrating Emma's returning health."

"Ahh!" replied Jose, his good humour returning. "Lady in bomb, yes?" he asked, nodding his head. Then, he shrugged, before winking at Emma. "On the house, Mister Callum," and walked off to get their drinks.

Once their drinks came, they found a quiet table away from the bar. The place was starting to fill up a bit. Emma was still giggling as they sat down.

"I'm glad you find it so funny," he grumbled as he took a sip of his drink.

"It was an honest mistake, and your face…" she shook her head, still smiling. "You know Jose, well?"

Callum nodded as he put his drink down. "We struck up a friendship when he took over the place," Callum explained. "I'd just started at Sun Hill, and it had been just one of those days, and the last thing I wanted was trouble with young lads unable to hold their drink. A fight broke out, and I broke it up, kicking the lads out. When he realised I was a police officer, it just went from there."

"I love this place," she said looking around appreciatively. "I can see why you like it."

"Less chance of bumping into people I know," he said taking another sip of his drink. He watched her a moment and then added. "You look fantastic." He thought she'd looked stunning on the undercover operation, but tonight, she'd blown him away.

Emma blushed at his compliment; and murmured her thanks.

When he'd thought of where to take Emma on their first official date, it had been an easy choice to make. He wanted a place where they could be alone, with little chance of meeting anyone he knew. He might be ready to let Emma know of his feelings, but he wasn't quite ready to share that knowledge with the rest of the world.

They talked for a while and then Callum ordered some food. When Callum went to the men's room, Emma went to the bar, ordering them both soft drinks.

Just as Callum returned to the table, Jose was just bringing them their meals. "You first lady friend, Mister Callum, bring here," he confided. "You a special lady friend."

"I hope you're not revealing all my secrets, Jose," said Callum, his ears turning red. "You'll frighten her off."

Jose looked kindly at Emma, and smiled as he turned back to Callum. "No way, Mister Callum, " he said tapping his nose knowingly. "She's a keeper."

* * *

"I really enjoyed tonight Callum," said Emma when they returned to Callum's flat. She flopped down on the sofa and took off her heels, sighing with relief as she did so.

He grinned, and came and sat down beside her, grabbing her foot and began massaging it. She sighed contentedly.

"You're a man of hidden talents, Callum Stone," she breathed, wriggling her toes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he acknowledged. It had been nice to relax and just enjoy her company without having to worry if anyone had seen them together. "Although I do apologise for Jose..."

"I can see why you like him," she giggled, remembering the look on Callum's face when Jose thought they were engaged.

"He was right, you know," Callum, whispered, breaking into her thoughts, his hands moving up from her foot to her calf. "You're the first person, I've ever took there. Lady or otherwise."

"I'm honoured," she said, as she caught his hand, and pulled him closer, her mouth meeting his.

Her hands locked around his neck, as the kiss deepened, and his hands began to wander.

Somehow, her fingers found the buttons on his shirt, and had managed to undo three of them, her hand slipping into the opening, his chest hair tickling her skin.

Callum pulled her to her feet, without breaking the kiss; shredding clothes as they headed towards the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: As always many thanks to EmmyLovatt for beta'ring. It is very much appreciated. To those who review, many thanks :)_

* * *

Callum moved restlessly in the bed, his brows knitting together in a tight frown. He muttered something unintelligible in his sleep, and lay still for a brief moment, becoming restful again.

Emma, curled beside him, with her arm draped over his stomach, and her legs entwined with his, slept on peacefully, but as Callum's movements became more agitated, she frowned slightly, and turned away, without waking.

Callum's heart rate increased, and sweat broke out on his bare chest, and he began to shiver. He muttered something incoherent once again, his eyes moving rapidly behind his closed eyelids as he was gripped once more in the dream.

_He was running, like he'd never run before in his life. The explosion shaking the ground beneath him, the surrounding buildings shuddering, with the aftershock of the blast. He paused briefly, as the building collapsed, felled like a tree under a lumberjack's chainsaw. The billowing cloud of dust and debris, choking him, the dust stinging his eyes, blinding him momentarily. Emma was still in there! _

_His paralysis was broken by the knowledge, and he ran on again, willing his legs to work faster. He had to reach Emma! The faster he ran, the further away she seemed. He pumped his arms faster, forcing his legs to work harder, but still it seemed the faster he ran, the more she receded further and further way. _

_His breath felt like fire in his lungs, but still he ran, until he could run no more. He fell to his knees; every breath like swallowing liquid fire. He had failed her! She needed him, and he had failed her, miserably. _

_Gathering strength from somewhere, he stumbled to his feet, and lurched towards the debris. He dug frantically at the bricks and mortar covering her, his remaining strength, fading. He was covered in dust and sweat; the only clean area, the twin tracks, as tears ran down his cheeks, unaware that he was crying. His hands; torn and bleeding, slipped on the bricks; but he was past caring, he had to find her._

_Finally, after what seemed hours of digging, he was rewarded with the dusty torn front of her stab vest. Frantically, with a renewed surge of energy, he dug the rest of the stony shroud away from her._

_His eyes widened in horror, refusing to believe the reality in front of him. He shook his head, as if the simple action could somehow take it all back. He was too late! A mewling sound filled his ears, as he stared at her skeleton, grinning accusingly up at him. The mewling sound continued growing louder, until he realised it was his own tortured scream._

"_EMMA!"_ Callum cried, sitting bolt upright, his chest heaving, his breathing a hitching raspy sound as if he'd been running, panic overwhelmed him. He gulped in air, his body trembling.

Emma awoke with alarm. She touched his shoulder, and he jumped, his eyes wide with panic and fear; tears streaking his cheeks.

"Callum?" she asked, clearly worried. She snapped on the bedside light, and he blinked rapidly against the sudden brightness. He still looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern, kneeling at his side.

He shook his head, wiping at his eyes, with shaking hands, for now unable to speak.

He hung his head, both ashamed that she had witnessed his vulnerability, and to try and calm his ragged breathing.

She rubbed his shoulders gently, feeling the tremors coursing through his body. Whatever had just happened had frightened him, and badly.

His lips drew into a tight line, trying desperately not to break down in front of her.

Emma gently gathered him in a tight embrace, his arms tightened around her, clinging to her. She spoke soothingly to him, rocking him back and forth, until finally the trembling began to subside.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked gently, when he had recovered himself enough to pull away.

He shook his head, unable to look at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "I didn't want to frighten you," he voice cracked slightly, and he visibly tried to gather himself together. She deserved an explanation, he knew, but now was too raw; too fresh.

Emma reached out, embracing him again. He buried his head against her shoulder, his hair tickling her cheek.

* * *

When Emma awoke the next morning, she was alone. She wasn't sure of when she'd gone back to sleep, but she knew that Callum had still been awake, then. His side of the bed was cold; indicating that he had been up for a while. Had he even gone back to sleep? she wondered.

She grabbed the nearest item of clothing she could reach; which happened to be Callum's shirt, and headed into the living room.

He was showered and dressed, staring with little interest at his coffee. He didn't look up when she entered.

"Are you okay?" she asked, moving close to him, when he still didn't acknowledge her presence.

He shook his head, still too ashamed and humiliated to look at her. He took a breath, and nervously let it out. "I…have dreams," he said quietly.

"Must have been some dream," she probed, grabbing his hand, offering support.

He gripped her hand tightly, as though it were a lifeline. He swallowed and nodded his head slightly. "Apart from the first night we slept together, I've had them every night, since the bombings," he reluctantly admitted. "I thought they were over."

She embraced him suddenly, resting his head against her chest. She suddenly had a greater understanding of how much the bombings had affected him, and everyone around her.

"Are they always that bad?" she asked, playing with his hair, soothingly, giving him the time he needed to answer.

He nodded slightly, before pulling away from her. "They always end the same," he said, looking down. "I'm always too late to save you."

Reaching out, she touched his cheek, making him look at her. "But you _did_ save me Callum," she whispered. "You weren't too late. You made everything right, when you refused to give up on me."

* * *

Just before 3pm that afternoon, Callum hovered in the background, trying not to listen in to Emma's one-sided conversation to her parents, who had called, understandably frantic when they had learned about the recent break-in.

"I'm fine Mum, really," said Emma, sounding exasperated. "It's nothing to worry about…No, Callum and Sally arrested the guy…No, I'm staying with Callum. _Mum_!"

Emma's face turned pink; aware that Callum was doing his best not to listen in, but wasn't succeeding, very well, judging by his soft chuckle.

"He's sleeping on the sofa! No, please don't tell Dad….Hi, Dad….I'm fine, really…I'm sorry, I should have called…No, it's nothing like that!... Dad…no, he's asleep and I'm not waking him up. He has to cover a night shift…I told Mum he's sleeping on the sofa, and as soon as my place is released, I'm heading back….With everything that happened the other night, I just forgot….There's no need for you to visit!... No, he's just a friend, Dad...I have to go…I love you too, bye."

Emma puffed out her cheeks, relieved that the phone call was over.

Callum came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "Third degree?" his lips tickled her neck.

Emma sighed and covered his hands with hers, leaning back into his embrace, and tilting her neck to give him better access. "I should have called them, and let them know I was okay. Now they have the totally right idea," she complained.

She could feel his smile against her neck. "It sounded like you managed to ease their worries."

* * *

Just after 7.10pm, Callum entered the living room, fastening his watch; his hair damp from the shower.

Emma was curled up on the sofa in her comfiest pj's and fluffy slippers.

"Well, it looks like you're all set, for your girl's night in," commented Callum, as he fastened his boots.

Emma snorted. "I just find it ironic, that you felt I wouldn't be safe at Sally's, but it's perfectly reasonable for her to come here, while you cover for Smithy."

"Because I wasn't sure if Sally's place was going to be targeted too. At least if you're both here, I can go to work knowing that you'll be okay."

He leaned over, and kissed her, just as the buzzer went, heralding the arrival of Sally.

"I thought you were planning on a girls' night in, not a wild party," said Callum, distrustfully, as Sally entered the flat, laden with DVDs; takeaway and wine.

"This _is_ a girls' night in," replied Emma, as she looked at what movies Sally had brought with her.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," he said, getting some plates out, as the smell of the takeaway filled the room. "I know what you two are like when you're together."

Sally watched with growing suspicion as she watched the two of them move; around the kitchen, almost in sync, completely at ease with each other.

Emma followed Callum to the door, leaving Sally in the living room, to dish out the Chinese.

"Try not to have too much fun," he said shrugging into his jacket. "I'll try and stop by, see how you're getting on," he said, glancing down the hall to the front room. "Any problems call me."

"We'll be fine," Emma reassured him.

He glanced down the hall again, hearing Sally rummaging in the bag of DVDs she'd brought. He hesitated a moment and then lent forward and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, as she deepened the kiss.

Passions that had been quelled earlier; rose once more and Callum stepped forward slightly, making Emma step back, so she was leaning against the wall.

"Are we watching this or not…oh!" said Sally, coming out into the hall, to see what was keeping Emma


	12. Chapter 12

Sally stopped short, her eyes wide in shocked surprise, as she caught her best friend, and their boss, in a passionate embrace.

Callum groaned as they were caught in mid kiss.

Emma smiled through the kiss, "I'll sort it," she whispered, as Callum released her and glared at Sally, before leaving the flat.

Sally squealed in delight. "I knew it!" she sounded pleased with herself. "I _knew_ there was something different about you two!"

Emma grabbed Sally's arm and led her back into the living room.

"So, how long as this being going on?" Sally wanted to know as she followed Emma; the DVD forgotten; the night had gotten vastly more interesting. "And why didn't you tell me?" Her interest replaced, albeit temporarily, with hurt.

Emma handed Sally a plate of Chinese, and a glass of wine, but Sally wasn't interested any more. "I want details," she pushed.

Smiling, Emma sighed, relenting. "It's still only early days," she began. "We wanted to see how we got on first."

Sally rolled her eyes. "From what I've just seen, that isn't a problem!" She grinned cheekily, before eating some of her food. "So, when did all this happen?" she continued, getting comfortable.

"The night he asked me to stay," said Emma, biting her lip, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smile on her face. "He was very …chivalrous about it, actually. I'd gone to freshen up and when I came back, there he was, prepared to sleep on the sofa. "

"Did he?"

Emma nodded. "Until I ended up in hysterics around 2 am. He came to see what was wrong, and…."

Sally grinned. "You…" she encouraged, knowing exactly what Emma was trying to say.

Emma bit her lip refusing to answer directly. "I'm admitting to nothing else," she said, grinning. "Sleeping with the boss jokes, aside, I'm happy where I am, thanks. Dad trying to fast track me to CID is bad enough."

Emma became serious. "This stays with the three of us, at least for now."

"You know I won't say anything. I'm glad you two have finally worked it out," replied Sally, genuinely happy for her friend. "You're much happier, I can tell."

Emma nodded in agreement. "I've seen this side to him, that he hides from everyone, and…. he's surprised me in more ways than one. He's not nearly as bad as he wants everyone to think he is…"

Her voice trailed off, remembering his reaction to the dreams he'd been having. Having witnessed his vulnerability, she had been touched that he had then been willing to place his trust in her by opening up about his dreams.

She'd learned the depths of his feelings for her, and the guilt he still harboured. Having listened to his heart wrenching confession, Emma realised how much she regretted walking out of his office after setting him up. She'd almost missed the prize he'd offered in the process…. his heart. He'd opened up to her, allowing her to get close to him, and she had almost figuratively slammed the door in his face.

* * *

On Monday morning, Emma walked into the Front Office, just as Gina Gold made her way down from CID.

"Emma, it's really good to see you," Gina greeted her. "If you come through to my office, we can go through the details for your return to work tomorrow."

Once they were in Gina's office, she wasted no time in getting down to specifics. "I have a report from Dr. Sinclair, and he's quite clear on what he expects you to do, or more accurately, what he expects you _not_ to do. Obviously, you'll be restricted to station duties, for a few weeks at least. You may feel that you're strong enough, now, but we don't want you to overexert yourself. You've been through the mill, Emma, and you need time to build up your full strength again. We'll do a fortnightly review on how you're progressing, and then, maybe we'll see about a few short patrols, but I'm not making any promises."

* * *

Callum watched through the observation window as the doctors attended to an assault victim; Hazel Cassling. A doctor moved away, pulling off his gloves and tossing them in the bin, before stepping into the side room.

"Apart from cuts and bruises, there is evidence of at least two broken ribs, and a fractured wrist. I can give you five minutes, but no more."

Callum stepped slowly into the room, as the medical staff left them alone. He smiled reassuringly at the woman.

"I'm Sergeant Stone; can you tell me what happened?"

Hazel stared down at the covers, her uninjured hand wrestling agitatedly with the bed covers. Callum noticed the finger mark shaped bruises covering her arms. Some were quite new and fresh; most were older, judging by the colour. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

"I tripped over a toy left on the stairs," Hazel lied, still refusing to look at him.

Callum shook his head. "That's not what really happened, Hazel, is it?" he pushed gently. "The injuries you've sustained are not consistent with a fall downstairs. You tell me the truth, and I can stop this."

Hazel shook her head. "I fell downstairs," she insisted.

* * *

After her chat with the Inspector, Emma headed towards the canteen. A quick glance in Callum's office told her that he wasn't there, and for a moment she felt disappointed. Pulling herself together, she reminded herself; that she was a grown woman, and not a lovesick schoolgirl. Now that they were both working, she'd have to get used to not seeing him as much; it was just one of the consequences of a rank crossing relationship.

After staying with Callum for almost a week, she'd returned home the previous night. It had felt strange, going back; when she'd returned immediately after the attack had happened to grab a few things together, she hadn't really thought about it; operating more on autopilot. Callum had helped to clean the place up, and then, offered to get a takeaway. They'd spent the night snuggled on the sofa, watching a DVD. He'd stayed overnight with her, but was gone, when she'd awoken that morning.

Will, Ben and Sally were sat at one of the tables; it was Will that saw her first, and jumped up to sweep her into a big hug. She hugged him back, genuinely pleased to be around her friends.

"What do you think, about us all going out and celebrating Emma's return to work?" Will proposed, his arm resting lightly around Emma's shoulders, after he'd returned from buying her a cup of tea.

"I have other plans," Emma replied, smiling sweetly, as she tactfully removed his arm. Since she'd learned from Sally that Callum was dealing with a domestic assault at St. Hughes, she saw no harm in adding, "I have a date, with my new fella."

Callum stepped into the canteen, just as Emma mentioned "date" and alarm flashed briefly across his features. _What the hell was Emma up to?_

"What new fella?" he heard Will ask, clearly shocked by her news, and, Callum was pleased to note, disappointed.

Emma smiled mysteriously, before catching sight of Callum looking tense and alarmed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, and saw Callum relax just a bit, as he continued over to the counter.

"Did you know about this?" Will asked Sally, accusingly, who shrugged trying to keep a straight face.

"It's no one you know," Emma went on, as Callum, approached the group, looming over the knot of officers.

He cast Emma a warning look, before asking, "I hope this isn't going to be an indication of what tomorrow will bring, Emma?"

Emma shook her head. "'Course not, Sarge," she smiled sweetly. "Just catching up with all the gossip. Will suggested that we celebrate my return to work with a drink." She shrugged, wanting him to know that she had turned Will down again. "Unfortunately, I have other plans; I have a date with my new boyfriend. Maybe we could arrange it for another time, and you could join us?"

Callum took a sip of his coffee. "Like you said, maybe another time. Have you spoken to the Inspector?"

Emma nodded. "I saw her when I first came in, and everything's all set for tomorrow."

"Pleased to hear it," replied Callum, finishing his coffee. "But unlike you, this lot still have work to do," his tone changing slightly.

He turned to leave with the others as they filed from the canteen; pausing briefly, to look over to her, and winked.

* * *

"And lastly, I'd like to give a big welcome back to PC Emma Keane," said Gina, during the next morning's briefing, as she give out patrol details. Callum and Smithy stood off to her left.

Emma blushed, and smiled self-consciously, as everyone cheered and offered their own welcome backs, and well wishes; her hopes of a simple and quiet return, fading. She glanced in Callum's direction her eyes sparkling; not quite able to stop the megawatt smile aimed in his direction, however just managing to control her primeval desire to give him the once over.

Gina allowed the reunion to continue a few minutes longer, knowing what it meant to the relief, and the very lucky young woman; it was centred around. It could so easily have gone the other way.

Gina glanced in Callum's direction; if she hadn't known him better, she would have thought he was unmoved by Emma's return. As Gina continued to watch, Callum shifted slightly, and glanced downward, his expression one of quiet displeasure.

Finally, everyone trooped out, teaming up with their assigned partners, or heading off to do paperwork. Callum managed to get behind Emma, and whisper gruffly in her ear; "My office," before moving past her.

Sally bounded up to her, and grinned. "Welcome back!" she gushed, giving her a brief hug, adding "Good luck!" as she headed out on foot patrol.

Wondering why Stone's mood had soured so quickly, after the welcoming atmosphere of the briefing room, and as to the nature of his summons, Emma slowly made her way to his office. She smiled as she knocked on his door.

He was seated at his desk, glowering at his computer screen, and when he looked up, he clearly wasn't happy. "Shut the door," he ordered, and Emma's smile faltered.

He came around his desk, towering over her, clearly furious.

Emma paled, unable to quell her gasp of sudden apprehension, as he towered over her, reminding her of just how tall he was. She had never thought she would ever feel as uneasy around him, as she did now. She wanted to move, to put a space, anything, between them, but her feet wouldn't move.

Her breathing increased slightly, she hadn't felt this intimidated, since Matt. She closed her eyes, and forced herself to take a deep steadying breath.

"Just what the hell are you playing at?" Callum hissed as quietly as he could, aware of where they were.

As he waited impatiently for her to answer him, he instead became aware of her unease. Although he was angry with her, and felt he had a point to make, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. He moved away from her, and perched on the corner of his desk, arms folded, and he saw her, from the corner of his eye, instantly relax.

"Do you want to give the whole thing away?" he demanded.

Emma shook her head, confused to what the problem was. "Callum, I have…"

His eyes blazed. "Let's get one thing straight right now. When we're here, it's _Sarge!" _he hissed. "And I'm talking about the briefing room."

Emma bristled. "Everyone, including the Inspector had just welcomed me back, what was I supposed to do, ignore them? I didn't realise that dating you, meant that I couldn't acknowledge my friends." Emma shot back, her own anger beginning to rise.

I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about you giving me the eye!" He shook his head, trying to reign in his temper. He had to make her understand. "If I noticed, someone else is bound to have. Until we can prove that we can be professional about this…"

"Don't worry, _Sarge_, I'll remember my place in the future!" Emma snapped.

"Remember who you're talking to, PC Keane!" he retorted, his eyes blazing. "It may be your first day back, but I can still put you on report. This _has_ to be separate! If Top Brass find out…"

"Well, it's not going to me that gives the game away, _Callum,_ it'll be you and this attitude of yours!" Emma snapped, furiously.

Turning on her heels, she trounced out of his office.

Callum watched her go, still seething. Later, when he'd calmed down enough, he'd feel guilty for making Emma feel so uneasy. But right now, his biggest concern was Top Brass finding out about their relationship, before they'd had a chance to prove themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

Callum regarded the man - and he used the term loosely, the _savage_, he corrected himself, in front of him with careful disdain.

Caleb Cassling was a nasty piece of work; and had seen the walls of a prison cell more times than those of his own home. He'd been released from prison just three months previously, and it seemed it wouldn't be long before he'd be back behind bars once more.

He stood toe to toe with Callum, a smirk on his face. "She's told you, she fell down the stairs."

Callum stared at him, with contempt. "Neighbours heard raised voices, consistent with a heated argument," replied Callum, letting Caleb know that he didn't believe his explanation. "Want to explain that?"

"Do you have kids, Sergeant?" Caleb wanted to know, his confident smile starting to get on Callum's nerves.

"No," he said bluntly. "Just answer the question."

Caleb shook his head, mockingly. "Then you couldn't possibly understand. We have six of the little beggars and they need discipline. They left stuff on the stairs and Hazel was dumb enough to trip over it. That's all there was to it. She yelled at them, I yelled at her, and then you turn up."

Callum wondered fleetingly, what Caleb's idea of discipline entailed; he wasn't exactly a positive role model.

Knowing there was little he could do without a statement and Hazel Cassling backing up her husband's account, Callum felt he had little choice but to leave matters as they were. He knew Caleb was guilty, but until Hazel admitted it, his hands were tied.

He turned to leave, and Caleb snickered. Callum turned back, his face revealing his revulsion. "The next time Hazel ends up in hospital, battered and bruised, I'll know where to come looking," Callum warned him.

"Are you really expecting her to have anything to say?" Caleb goaded him.

Callum's scowl deepened. "I'll be watching you," he said, no longer hiding his disgust.

* * *

Emma sat in the canteen, staring with disinterest at her lunch before her. She'd had high hopes for returning to work that morning, and nothing seemed to have gone right, since her clash with Callum, in his office.

Sally sat down opposite her with a sigh, her smile of greeting fading as she saw how despondent Emma looked.

"Hey, what's wrong? You were so happy this morning."

Emma puffed out her cheeks, looking world-weary. "I was, until I discovered apparently my boyfriend doesn't like the way I look at him."

Sally would have laughed, if Emma hadn't sounded so serious. "What's that supposed to mean?" she wanted to know. "I thought everything was going well, between you and Callum?"

"So did I," Emma complained. "After briefing this morning, he called me into his office because apparently he'd seen me giving him the once over. Everyone was welcoming me back, and I happened to look over at him. He thinks it drew attention to us, because he saw me checking him out." She shook her head. "I'm actually surprised he managed to see it, with everyone moving about."

Sally grabbed Emma's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Oh Em!" she sighed, still trying not to laugh. "Have you tried looking at it from his point of view? No matter which way you look at it, he _is_ our boss, and he can't be seen giving favouritism." Sally paused, to give Emma time to think about what she'd said. "This has got to be hard, for him too. He's worried the bigwigs will find out before you're ready to make this public. Think of the consequences that Stone could face…they're a whole lot more severe than the tap on the wrist you'd get. It's my guess; from the way he was around you, that he's never dated anyone from work before. He obviously cares enough to want this to work."

Emma sighed, sounding defeated. Maybe Sally _did_ have a point, but that didn't excuse the fact that she'd felt intimidated by him, as he'd towered over her, and she wasn't sure what that feeling would mean for them.

Sally decided on another tactic, determined to make Emma smile again. Leaning over the table, keeping her voice low she said, "There's something else you haven't thought of."

When Emma looked at her inquiringly, Sally couldn't help the big smile. "It's your first official lover's tiff," Sally waggled her eyebrows. "Think of the make-up sex." She teased.

Emma stared at Sally, for several seconds, before suddenly bursting in a fit of giggles. Somehow, Sally had managed to put everything into perspective.

* * *

Emma hadn't expected to be as exhausted as she felt, after her first day back at work. She'd initially felt irritated by the restrictions placed on her by both the Inspector and Dr Sinclair, but now she suddenly understood why.

Sighing, she planned on having a long relaxing soak in the bath, and going to bed early. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift away, and relax.

The doorbell rang, and she groaned. She considered just ignoring it. Emma thought about it: after the day she'd had, she really wasn't in the mood for seeing anyone.

The bell buzzed again, more impatiently this time. Whoever it was evidently wasn't going to take the hint.

She reluctantly rose to her feet, prepared to give whoever was at the door a well-deserved ear bashing.

Of all the people she might have expected, Callum wasn't one of them. She hadn't seen him since the quarrel in his office that morning, and now here he was, standing on her stoop looking contrite, and holding the biggest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen.

She looked at him coolly not sure if she were actually pleased to see him or not. If he thought flowers would make everything all right again, he could think again.

His face fell, as she continued to regard him, without saying a word. "I'm sorry," he apologised, his shoulders sagging. "Can we talk?"

Emma considered his question briefly, before opening the door wider, turning to pad down to the kitchen.

"Emma, I said I was sorry," he repeated, as she took the flowers off him and began placing them in water. "What else do you want me to say?"

She concentrated on the flowers a moment longer and then, turned to face him.

"The flowers are lovely, but it'll take more than that to make this right, Callum." She paused gathering her thoughts on how best to explain how she was feeling. "Today in your office you were so angry, you actually frightened me," she quietly admitted. "I've never felt like that since…"

"Emma…" Callum stepped forward, his hand reaching out, but she took a step backwards, not allowing him to touch her. He bit his lip, hanging his head. "I'm sorry I scared you. That wasn't my intention."

He blew out a breath, shaking his head, before looking up to face her. "If I was hard on you this morning, it's because I want this to _work_, Emma!" he said passionately. "I've never dated a colleague before…and I don't want to give Top Brass, _anything_ to use against us, once we're ready to make this public. Anyone could accuse me of favouritism; they could even claim I'm harassing you. We won't be paired together as much, and when we are, we'll be watched so closely, they'll know what we had for breakfast. Any previous cases, we've worked on together, will be subjected to close scrutiny. There is even the possibility of one us having to transfer."

Floundering he looked down at his hands. "I'm no good at this sort of stuff," he said, bleakly. "Work and home, it _needs_ to be separate, Emma if we have any chance at all."

He looked at her glumly. "I really am sorry."

Emma stepped closer, relenting. His expression was so despondent; she didn't have the heart to be angry with him.

"I'm sorry, if you felt the way I looked at you was being too obvious," she acknowledged. "I don't know how you managed to see, there were that many people milling about. I'll try to be more careful…."

Her eyes twinkled, remembering what Sally had said, and her mouth turned upwards in a sultry smile, as she closed the gap between them. …."_Sarge_!"


	14. Chapter 14

It was a Saturday night, and the start of a few days off. After being cooped up in the station all week, Emma had wanted to let her hair down and have some fun, and a girl's night out.

Spur of the moment plans were arranged, which included Sally staying overnight at Emma's.

They'd visited several clubs before by pure chance ending up in the same club as Callum and some of his friends from his Stafford Row days. After brief introductions were made, Callum bought drinks for the five of them, and the girls headed out onto the dance floor.

Adam Collins watched Sally, appreciatively for a few minutes before turning back to the conversation between Callum, and Russell Edwards.

The music was loud, just the way Sally liked it. She could feel it throbbing and pulsing through her body as she and Emma danced. The strobe lighting casting them in a rainbow of colours.

At the bar, Callum sat watching them, as he sipped his drink. He really didn't care much for dancing; his two left feet certainly didn't help. After several minutes, Adam joined the throng on the dance floor, dancing first with Emma and then with Sally.

Callum wasn't a heavy drinker most of the time; he'd seen too often what the influence of drink did to people. Tonight he was being less cautious, and by the time Adam turned, and shouted over the music, to let Callum know that he and Russell were thinking of moving on, Callum was getting unsteady on his feet.

Callum, still watching Emma and Sally dancing, shook his head.

"Think I'll stay here," he shouted back.

Adam turned, curious as to what had Callum's attention riveted to the dance floor. Thinking that the attractive, raven-haired woman, with legs to die for and a close-fitting sliver dress, that left little to the imagination, who had been dancing close to Emma and Sally for most of the evening was the reason, he clapped Callum on the shoulder. "You're well in there, mate," he encouraged, as the woman approached them.

She smiled, and squeezed in the small gap next to Callum, just as he turned back to the bar to order another drink. Adam slapped him jovially on the back, and grinned as he and Russell left.

Callum, waiting for the barman to serve him felt a hand on his arm; he turned his smile fading when he realised it wasn't Emma, but the raven-haired woman.

"Let me get you that," she said leaning close to him, trying to smile charmingly, but in Callum's opinion, failing dismally.

Emma dancing next to Sally, sashayed around and turned to face the bar, noticing Callum talking to the woman that had been dancing next to them.

As Emma continued to watch, the woman moved closer, and Callum shook his head, vehemently.

With alarm bells ringing, Emma marched determinedly over to Callum.

Throwing a warning look in the woman's direction as she staked her claim, Emma pulled Callum's head towards hers and kissed him passionately, her hands buried in his hair, as his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on her buttocks.

After a thorough make-out session, Emma pulled back, grabbing Callum's hand as she turned, and sticking her nose up in the air, marched towards the exit, pulling Callum behind her.

* * *

After arriving at Emma's house, Sally and Emma, managed to get a little-the-worse-for-wear Callum up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with Emma.

Callum staying over hadn't been the plan, but Emma had seen little choice but to improvise.

He was half asleep, as between them; they succeeded on getting him onto the bed. He snored softly.

"He's going to regret this in the morning," said Sally, as she helped Emma pull off his shoes. "I can't believe you just marched up to him like that!" Sally continued. "Nothing says, "Back off, he's mine!" quite like a good snog!"

Emma turned her attention to his jeans button, but Callum battered her hand away, muttering under his breath.

"She deserved it," said, Emma, trying again to undo his jeans button. Again his hand battered hers away and Callum scowled in his sleep.

Giving up on the jeans, Emma turned to his shirt. "I can manage now," she said, turning to Sally.

Sally nodded and bid her goodnight, closing the door behind her.

Emma started on Callum's shirt buttons once more. Frowning, his hand pushed her away. "I've a girlfriend…" he slurred sleepily, as he drifted over into a deeper sleep, snoring softly.

* * *

Callum awoke the next morning, his head throbbing and his mouth feeling like sandpaper. He closed his eyes against the bright glare of the sun, draping an arm over his eyes for added effect. He was still fully clothed.

The smell of cooking wafted up the stairs and his stomach roiled, feeling little like food.

As he sat up on the bed, the room spun, and shut his eyes tightly. He thought he'd felt fine, until stepping out into the night had made the alcohol rush to his head.

When he made his way into the kitchen, Sally was at the breakfast bar eating a full English breakfast.

Emma turned and smiled. "Rough night was it?" she asked, as she went about making coffee. "You're looking quite green around the gills."

Callum groaned "Remind me of this, the next time I ever mention a night out with Adam and Russell," he complained, as Emma handed him a steaming cup of black coffee.

He took a sip and grimaced, at its sweetness.

"Drink it," Emma gently ordered him, as she handed Sally her coffee. "Breakfast?" she asked as came back over to him.

He shook his head and regretted it. "Think I'll pass."

"Maybe a shower will liven you up," she suggested taking in his rumpled appreance. "There are some spare clothes, from the last time you stayed over, and a new razor in the bathroom cupboard."

He put down his cup, which he'd barely touch, and swept Emma into his arms and kissed her soundly, straightening up slightly, making Emma stand on tiptoes.

Sally smiled as she watched them. It was hard to believe that less then a month ago, Callum wouldn't have even considered kissing Emma in front of Sally.

Over the last couple of weeks, she had seen the relationship between them change, into something a little more serious, as they became closer.

* * *

"Sarge, can I have a word?" asked Will, as he pushed his head around the door. Callum, looked up from the performance evaluations he was working on.

He nodded as he signed the comments he'd made, before closing the folder, and putting his pen down.

Will quietly shut the door, before saying, "Three weeks ago, you dealt with Caleb Cassling, suspected of beating up his wife, Hazel."

"Will forget it, until she makes a formal statement, there isn't anything we can do. She's backed his version of events…"

"She's back in St Hughes, with head and stomach injuries. From what I could make out the neighbours heard them fighting in the early hours of this morning. " Will's expression changed to serious concern. "Sarge, the doctor's said she's almost three months pregnant."

Callum frowned as the familiar anger welled deep within him that these sort of cases invoked in him. He should have tried harder to try and get Hazel to change her mind, and end this cycle of abuse.

"You think that's what they were rowing about?" Callum asked Will, his voice hard. "Over her getting pregnant?"

Will nodded. "They've already got six, Sarge. Finances are stretched as it; neither of them work, and he's in and out of prison. He's going to end up killing her Sarge. I want to stop him before he does."

Callum's expression became guarded. "Meaning what, exactly?"

Will looked determined. "We know he's guilty, Sarge..."

"Maybe, but we don't have any proof, and she's too terrified to make a statement. Our hands are tied, Will."

Will took a deep breath, refusing to back down. "There's other ways to get justice, Sarge. You've done it in the past. I'm asking for your help."

Callum rose to is feet, chewing his lip, his frown deepening. Hazel Cassling had been subjected to years of abuse.

When he'd first approached her in St. Hughes, she had flinched as he approached, as if automatically expecting a slap or punch. She'd been too terrified to even look him in the eye.

He'd wanted to help her, but was experienced enough to know that trying to force the point wouldn't work. As such, Caleb Cassling was free to carry on.

The idea of a man like Cassling evading justice, stuck in Callum's throat. But he couldn't see any other choice.

Callum turned to face Will. "My advice to you Will, is to let this go."

"But Sarge!"

"The answer is no, PC Fletcher," Callum, insisted. "He hasn't been arrested, or charged with anything."

"He's put her in hospital twice!"

"And she's stuck to him like glue!" Stone shot back. "We need evidence, Will. Until that happens, you need to learn when to step in, and when to step back; this is one of those times! My answer remains the same!"

* * *

While Callum waited for the coffee machine, to dispense his drink, Emma came down from CID, with an armload of files.

"Emma, I need a word, in my office," he said, as the machine finally finished.

"Now?" she asked, sounding frazzled. "I feel like I've got the entire nick's statements to type by yesterday."

"I appreciate that, but it can't wait," he said, sipping his tea. "We need to discuss this now."

She followed him back to his office, and placed the files on Smithy's empty chair, as Callum closed the door.

He sighed, and perched on the corner of his desk, and folded his arms.

He was silent for a few minutes, as he considered how best to bring the subject up. "We always knew that we'd have to go public about our relationship," he began, and Emma nodded.

He glanced behind him and picked up a folder. "We may have to reconsider waiting. I'm not talking about telling everyone, just the Inspector and the Superintendent. " He sighed and held up the folder. "This is your performance evaluation. I can't do this, because I'm no longer impartial. So, I'm left with the choice of either going ahead with it, and be compromised when we go public. Or, we decide to let the Inspector know now, so she can assign someone else. I've already compromised myself, in discussing this with you. But telling the Inspector can't be my choice alone. It has to be a joint decision."

Emma recalled Sally's advice a few weeks ago about the consequences being more serious for Callum. Emma had a renewed understanding of the consequences of their relationship, for him. He'd gone out on limb for her, even discussing this. That he even felt he _had_ to discuss it with her at all, showed how far they had come.

"Are you ready to deal with the aftermath of this?" Emma asked, stepping closer to him. "I mean, it's going to be worse for you than me, isn't it?"

Callum grabbed her hands, and squeezed them reassuringly. "We always knew we'd have to do this, Emma," he replied. "Coming clean now, actually may not be so bad. The fact that we said something the minute I was put in this sort of position could go in our favour."

Emma bit her lip, as she thought over what Callum had said. If he thought saying something now, could be better in the long run, then she didn't see any other choice.

Emma nodded, just as Inspector Gold knocked on Callum's door, startling them both.

Callum quickly released her hands, and Emma stepped back slightly. Gina, knowing that she'd interrupted something, quickly closed the door behind her.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" she asked sternly.

Callum looked at Emma, briefly before turning to face Gina. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I can't do Emma's performance evaluation, because I've a conflict of interests," seeing no point in delaying the matter. "We're in a relationship."

Gina looked from one to the other. If she hadn't heard it herself from Callum, she would never have believed him. However, that didn't change the fact on the MET's view on cross rank relationships.

"You are aware that even discussing this with Emma, places you in a very bad position?" Gina asked, as she read the file on top of the desk.

"Which is why we decided to tell you, as soon as I came across Emma's file, Ma'am," Callum explained. "I didn't want to compromise myself further."

"You do realise that I will have to take this to the Super?" Gina grabbed Emma's file off the desk. "Well, no time like the present, come on."

* * *

Callum stood to attention as Superintendent Heaton, looked up at him. "You are aware of the MET's standing on cross rank relationships, Sergeant?"

"Sir," acknowledged Callum, staring stonily ahead of him.

"You've placed yourself in a difficult position, just by showing Emma that file," Heaton went on. "I'd be justified, in placing you on report. However, since you did make Inspector Gold and myself aware of the matter, at the first opportunity, and that the review _hasn't _been completed by you, does place you in a better light." Heaton paused, rising to his feet. "May I ask how long the relationship has been going on?"

"Nearly two months, Sir."

Heaton looked at Gina, who shrugged. "Until Callum said something, I had no idea," she explained.

Heaton turned to face Callum again. "In light of the circumstances, and what Inspector Gold has just said, and that you've both maintained a professional attitude, I'm prepared to overlook this, Sergeant. But be warned. I'll still be watching you both."

Callum sighed, as he was dismissed, relieved that it had gone as well as it had.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma wandered into the canteen, her eyes anxiously searching for Callum. A quick glance into his office had shown he hadn't returned from the Superintendent's office, and she desperately wanted to find out what had happened.

Trying to hide her anxiety, she approached the counter and ordered her lunch.

The canteen door opened, and Emma turned, hoping that it was Callum, but it was Will and Ben deep in conversation. Will was clearly upset about something.

Will and Ben hadn't seen her, and headed for a table out of earshot of other officers, still talking animatedly.

Emma's order came and she slowly approached Will's table.

"I talked to Stone, but he refuses to do anything about it," Will informed Ben.

"He's usually the first one to want to deal with something like that. Did he say why?" Ben was curious.

"The guy hasn't been arrested or charged with anything. Until Hazel makes a statement, he's not going to touch it." Will faced Ben, his expression serious. "I think Cassling is going to end up killing his wife, if he isn't stopped. But Stone doesn't seem to care."

Emma chose that moment to let her presence be known. She sat down, with a bright smile on her face, pretending not to let on that she had heard their discussion.

"Why so serious?" she asked Will, watching him carefully, as she feigned interest in her sandwich.

Will sighed, agitatedly. "I asked Stone's help on something I thought he'd be more than happy to help with, and he's refused."

"What was it; maybe I could help?" Emma suggested as she took a bite.

Will shook his head. "Thanks Emma, but Stone is the only one that can sort this out." He paused a beat and then added, "So, when are we going to meet this new bloke of yours?" changing the subject.

Emma sighed, wishing that Will would really drop the matter. Emma had thought that telling Will she had a boyfriend would put him off asking her out. Instead, it had only made him more curious.

Emma couldn't really blame him; she could understand that he was only trying to look out for her.

"He's not much for social gatherings," Emma alibied. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Have you got a minute?" Emma asked, as she poked her head around the office door.

Callum looked up from the file he was reading, and glanced quickly over at the Inspector's office, where Gina was watching.

"Unless you have a valid reason to be in here, I'd have to say no," he said apologetically. "We'll talk later after shift; come to mine and I'll cook."

Emma held up a file. "These reports need signing," she said with a grin, as she handed them over.

Callum took them, stealing another glance at Gina's office; she'd returned to working, but they both knew Gina was still watching.

"I heard Will talking earlier," Emma said, as Callum sighed the first report. "He seemed pretty upset, that you refused to help him."

Callum froze, his pen midway through his signature. He sighed heavily; he had a pretty good idea what this was about. "It was a domestic. I told him to forget about it, because the guy wasn't arrested or charged with anything."

"What did he ask you to do?" Emma wanted to know, though she thought she could guess.

Callum's mouth tightened in to a thin line. He quickly sighed the rest of the reports and handed them back to Emma. "This is not the time to discuss this. I told you; we'll talk later. Now, unless you want to land us both on report, I suggest you get back to work."

Knowing she was being dismissed, Emma left the office and headed back up to CID, not liking where her thoughts were leading.

* * *

Sally bent down, to see if the semi-conscious man was just drunk or seriously hurt. The blood from a serious-looking gash, suggested the latter. As she felt for a pulse, she called on her radio. "Sierra-Oscar from six-eight-six, I need an ambulance at Tasker Street, unconscious male with head injuries, over."

"_Sierra-Oscar, to six-eight-six, received, over. Ambulance en route, ETA fifteen minutes."_

Sally searched his pockets, hoping to find anything to identify him. She found his wallet, and was surprised to find all his credit cards and cash were still there, so she could she rule out a mugging.

* * *

Sally sank into the chair in the canteen, with a sigh. It was getting close to the end of shift, and she was facing at least an hour's worth of paperwork.

"You look like you lost a tenner, and found a penny," said Will joining her.

"I've just come back from St Hughes, dealing with an assault victim. It's not looking good."

"Any idea who he is?" asked Will taking a sip of his coke.

"A Caleb Cassling."

Will's chin dropped in surprise. "Cassling, are you sure?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"A few weeks back Stone dealt with him for beating up his wife, Hazel. Stone didn't pursue it, because Hazel backed his story of her falling downstairs. She was too terrified to say anything else. I dealt with an incident earlier today, same thing again; only Hazel had head and stomach injuries. I went to Stone and said Cassling wouldn't stop until he killed Hazel, and he wouldn't go near it." Will shrugged. "Guess he changed his mind after all," added Will, not sounding the least sympathetic for Cassling.

* * *

At 7.30pm, Emma let herself into Callum's flat, the smell of cooking assailing her nostrils.

Callum looked up as he finished dishing up the meal he'd prepared, and smiled.

"Couldn't have timed that any better," he said, as he draped a tea towel over his shoulder, and went to meet her. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

He frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding a little hurt at her rejection. She'd seemed fine when he'd last spoken to her in his office.

She looked up at him, with barely concealed anger. "What do you know about Caleb Cassling?" she asked.

Callum's face hardened, and his mouth pulled down, not bothering to hide his contempt. "I can think of a better subject than him, to discuss over dinner," Callum replied, turning back to bring the plates over to the breakfast bar, and sitting down. "It's getting cold."

"Sod dinner!" Emma exploded furiously. "Caleb Cassling is in St Hughes!"

Callum paused with his fork mid way to his mouth, and he stopped chewing. He looked at Emma, not overly surprised, before swallowing his mouthful. "Got a taste of his own medicine did he?"

When Emma refused to answer him, he put his fork down. "You think _I_ had something to do with this?" he asked in angry disbelief.

"Did you?" she demanded.

"No!" he insisted, turning back to his meal, briefly, before pushing his plate away, his appetite vanishing. "Whatever happened to him is none of my doing!"

"Will came to you, asking for help. I heard him talking to Ben about it!"

Callum rose to his feet, coming round the breakfast bar to face her, his eyes blazing. "And I told him to forget about it!"

"Will would never have considered doing something like this, until you gave him the idea!"

"I have nothing to do with this, Emma!" Callum was furious. "I told him to let it go!"

"I came to your office and you were gone for almost an hour," Emma accused him. "I checked with C.A.D, and you weren't logged out. You had station duties today."

Callum shook his head. "You're checking up on me?" he asked in enraged disbelief. "What gives you the right…"

"This has your stamp written all over it!" Emma shot back, refusing to back down, her voice rising. "You couldn't get justice the conventional way, for Hazel Cassling, so you dished out some of your own!"

Callum glared at her furiously, his lips a thin line. "Is that what you really think? After all this time with you, you really think, I'd do something this stupid…"

Emma shook her head, sadly. "You'd lie if it suited your purpose."

"I don't lie to the people I love…!" Callum stopped abruptly his anger quickly vanishing.

He certainly hadn't intended to say that…. in anger at least.

They were both silent as they each tried to process what Callum had just said, the sudden silence deafening.

Eventually Callum broke the heavy silence. "Emma, I promise you that who ever did this to Caleb Cassling, it wasn't down to me," he said quietly. "I admit to being tempted, I won't lie about that," he quietly admitted. "I can't say that I'm sorry it happened, because I'm not."

He bit his lip, and shook his head. "I don't blame you, for thinking I'm responsible, Emma," he said quietly, facing her. "We both know I'm capable of it."

He stepped closer to her, and stared down at her intensely. "I meant what I said," his voice low, calm. He swallowed, before saying, "I don't lie to the people I love."

Emma searched his face. His calm sincerity convincing her that he was telling the truth. She touched his cheek, her smile almost shy.

"I love you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Just after afternoon refs the next day, Emma suited up with an air of anticipation. Inspector Gold had finally consented to allowing her to escape the confines of Sun Hill. That she was rounding up suspects on outstanding warrants, with Sally didn't much matter. It was the freedom that it entailed.

"I can honestly say, that I will never complain about outstanding warrants again!" Emma vowed as she and Sally headed towards the car. Emma spread her arms wide, and turned her face up to the sun, as they cleared the ramp down into the rear yard.

Sally grinned. "Stone must be agreeing with you," laughed Sally. "You've had a spring in your step all day. What gives?"

Emma just grinned, her eyes shining, as she got into the car. Shaking her head Sally followed suit.

* * *

Roger, assigned to CID for the day, sighed, heavily. He'd been going through the case file on Ross Jacobs, the man responsible for the aggravated burglaries and the attack on Emma.

He was just coming to the conclusion that his conviction was a foregone conclusion; he was caught red-handed, and there had been three police officers as eyewitness, when DCI Jack Meadows came bursting into the room.

"Right, listen up all o' ya!" he barked, his Yorkshire brogue, still strong, despite all the years he'd spent in London. "Word is that Ross Jacobs has managed to escape custody. He was on his way to St Hughes for medical treatment, and some friends of his were waiting. We need to find him, and quickly!"

* * *

Roger finished searching Jacobs' address, and was just about to give it up as being a waste of time; they'd searched the place thoroughly, when Jacobs' had first been arrested, and had found nothing. He glanced around the room, and was about to leave when he noticed that something was sticking out of the skirting board. Something had been disturbed during the search, and he quickly bent down to examine it.

He managed to pry it open, and in the hidden compartment, he found several photos. His eyes widened, and stuffing them into an evidence bag, put them in his pocket on his utility belt.

* * *

"Sarge, can I have a word?" Roger asked when he got back to the nick, as Callum was just about to head out again on patrol.

Callum looked at him inquiringly.

"I think in private would be a good idea, Sarge," said Roger quietly.

Once in his office, Roger handed over the photos to Callum. "What are these, your holiday snaps?" he asked, before looking at them.

Callum's face flicked through a myriad of expressions, as he looked through the pictures. Most of them were of Emma, some showed he and Emma together, before they'd gotten together, and three showed two men who seemed vaguely familiar. "Where'd you get these?" he wanted to know.

"Ross Jacobs' house. He'd concealed them in a hidden recess in the skirting board. "

Callum stared at the picture of the two men, his scowl deepening. "Thanks Rog, leave these with me," said Callum, as he turned to his computer, and typed in Jacobs' name.

* * *

Callum knocked on Gina's door, and entered without waiting for her to acknowledge him.

Gina looked up, noticing that the sergeant was clearly shaken about something.

"Ma'am, have you seen Emma?" he asked urgently.

"She's out with Sally; doing outstanding warrants. Why?"

Callum's face drained of colour, and Gina's alarm grew. Callum wasn't the sort of man, who let his emotions get the better of him.

Callum reached for his radio, his voice urgent. "Thirty to three-six-one, over."

"_Three-six-one, receiving over," _Emma's voice crackled in response, and Callum closed his eyes briefly in relief. Trying to keep the alarm out of his voice, but still with a sense of urgency, Callum said, "I need you to return to the nick _ASAP, _over."

There was silence for several seconds, and Callum's agitation grew. "Emma?" he said tensely.

"_But Sarge..."_ Emma didn't sound pleased.

"Emma it's an order!" Callum barked. "Get back here, now!"

Gina looked at him, puzzled as to what had Callum Stone so rattled. "Just what is going on, Sergeant?" she demanded.

Callum paused, before handing over the photos. "Emma _was_ deliberately being targeted Ma'am," he said, his tone apprehensive. "I've just done a check on Crimint, on Ross Jacobs. I thought I'd seen him before, but at the time, I was more concerned about the attack on Emma. He'd been watching her for some time. Those burglaries were to throw us off the track."

"But for what purpose?"

Callum shrugged. "I haven't worked that out yet. That means that this isn't over, and Emma is still at risk."

"We'd better take this to the superintendent. Obviously, if an officer is being targeted he needs to be aware of the situation."

* * *

Emma furiously flounced into the station and headed straight for Callum's office.

"Just what is going on!" she demanded furiously, "I've been stuck in here, for weeks, and the minute I set foot out the door…" she stopped suddenly as she realised that Callum wasn't alone, Inspector Gold and Superintendent Heaton were with him.

"When you're quite finished," replied Heaton, calmly. "I'd suggest you close the door.

Emma coloured; in her anger she hadn't noticed them. "Sir," she whispered, mortified, wanting a hole to open up beneath her, as she closed the door.

Callum perched on the corner of his desk. He bit his lip, as stared at her. "Emma, I know how frustrated you've been lately, being cooped up, and I'm sorry too that I had to call you back," he explained gently. "But something's come up," he took a breath, and shook his head, looking down at his clasped hands.

He looked up, a new resolve in his eyes. "Roger found these," he said holding the photos.

Emma glanced through them, and stopped on the picture of the two men. Her face paled. "I've seen them before," she said, recognising them. "I saw them just before the bomb…" she looked up at Callum, her eyes wide with fear.

"It wasn't just a random burglary, was it?" she whispered.

Callum shook his head. "That's why I called you back in," he whispered. "This still isn't over, Emma."

"Going over everything that's happened, and what we know," Heaton said joining the conversation. "I have no alternative, but to place you both on station duties." He held up his hands, as both Callum and Emma were about to protest. "I'm duty bound to protect my officers. I'm afraid that your…. active part in Emma's recovery, may have also placed you in danger, Sergeant Stone. You could quite possibly be a target too."

"It might be best to place you both in a safe house…" Gina mused.

Emma turned to Callum desperately, tears springing in her eyes. "Callum I can't live like this!" for the moment forgetting that she was on duty, and he was for the moment her sergeant.

Callum grasped her hands in his tightly. "It's okay, Emma," he tried to reassure her. "We'll get through this."

Emma's face contorted as she allowed the tears to fall unchecked. "Was this what saving my life was for?" she sobbed. "To be made a prisoner! I'm tired of walls! I want to live my life the way _I _choose! I just want everything to get back to normal!"

"Hey!" Callum soothed, pulling her into a hug, unable to keep a professional distance between them any longer. Gina and Heaton looked to one another, but allowed it to pass under the circumstances.

"I promise you, Emma," Callum whispered, still embracing her tightly. "That I won't let anything happen to you." He pulled away and looked down at her, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I won't let them hurt you again."

Something in his tone, made Emma realise that he was just as frightened as she was. The realisation frightened her more; Callum Stone afraid; was impossible.

"I want to be involved with this…" Callum said turning to face Gina and Heaton.

"I'm sorry, Callum but you're far too involved as it is."

"But Sir…"

"My decision is final Sergeant," said Heaton, as he walked to the door. "I'll make the necessary arrangements to have you both moved to a safe house…"

"With respect, Sir, a safe house is too much," said Callum rising to his feet. "Emma's been confined enough. I can respect that it's meant to keep her safe, but you may as well put her in prison. Surely there must be another way?"

"Then what do you suggest?" Heaton wanted to know.

"We stay at mine, Sir. Emma's usually there anyway. If they were going to try anything, they would have tried something by now."

"Very well," replied Heaton, his hand poised on the door handle. "I'll inform CID to concentrate their efforts in identifying those men Emma had identified as the bombers. Meanwhile I suggest you two keep your heads down."

"You're both owed some leave, I suggest you take it, " said Gina when Heaton had gone. "Maybe take some time out, and try and relax."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N Many thanks to x-bec-x for the review, it is very much appreciated! Hope you continue to enjoy future chapters :)_

* * *

Callum stared out the window with an air of frustration, his eyes naturally finding the unmarked police car, discreetly watching his flat. His scowl deepened, at what he considered a waste of resources. They may as well have a put an armed guard on the door.

As he continued to watch, an officer walked past eliciting a snort of annoyance from Callum, as he recognised Roger doing a routine pass.

It had been a week since Gina Gold had wanted to place them in a safe house, and they were both growing restless. Inactivity had never sat well with Callum; even as Custody Sergeant, boredom quickly set in.

He turned slightly, as Emma paced the room like a caged tiger, as she talked to her mother on the phone.

Normally under such circumstances, all such contact with family members would have ceased; however as Emma's father was a police officer, Gold and Heaton had allowed the contact.

Callum turned to the window again, trying to tune out Emma's one-sided conversation, but wasn't succeeding very well.

"Mum, we're fine, really," said Emma, still pacing up and down. "We're under surveillance 24/7….Callum?…He's fine….feeling the strain with being cooped up, but we both are….I don't know if he'll go for that…it does sound great and we could maybe do with a break…Dad has made that abundantly clear, and he's wrong…okay, I'll talk to him, maybe we can arrange something. We'll talk to the Inspector…talk soon…love you too, bye."

Emma flopped down on the sofa, puffing out her cheeks, in a heavy sigh.

"What did your mum want you to talk to me about?" Callum asked from the window, before heading towards the kitchen.

"Mum and Dad are thinking of taking a trip to Devon; we have a holiday home there," Emma explained, biting her lip. "Mum thought it might be a good idea if we went up there to spend a few days to a week with them."

Callum turned and watched her carefully.

"It'd mean we could relax and just be ourselves, without having to ask permission to go out, like some delinquent teenagers," Emma continued.

Callum shook his head; spending a week with Emma's parents didn't exactly fill him with joy. Dorothy, he knew had been beyond pleased, when Emma had told her of their new status, but Frank had taken it as badly as Callum had expected him to. Ignoring Frank's warning not take things further with Emma, hadn't earned him any brownie points, so he certainly didn't relish the idea of spending anytime with Emma's father.

"You go by all means, Em, but think I'll give it a miss."

Emma came over to the breakfast bar, the "I've-got-you-wrapped-around-my-little-finger," smile he'd come to recognise over the previous weeks on her face.

"We wouldn't have to spend all our time with my parents, if that's what you're looking so worried about. We'd be off on our own." Emma grinned mischievously. "It'd be like meeting the parents…"

Callum sighed. "I've already met your parents, Emma."

"We weren't together then. Now it's official between us, I want to introduce you properly. You have to admit, that this way has got to be a million times better than how you did meet them. At least think about it, Callum."

* * *

Later, Emma laid with her head on Callum's chest, listening to his heart start to slow, and his breathing return to normal along with her's.

As she played with his chest hair, thoughtfully, his fingertips ran a lazy trail up and down her bare back, making her shiver pleasantly.

She shifted slightly, and kissed him, his arms wrapping around her as he returned the kiss.

He sighed contentedly, and when they broke apart, Emma played with the hair, just above his right ear. "Have you thought any more about the trip to Devon?" she asked. "I'd really love you to come, and I haven't seen my parents since I was discharged from hospital."

"Darlin', I'm not against you going, I just don't think that me going is such a good idea."

"I know Dad isn't exactly happy about us…"

"That's putting it mildly to say the least," said Callum, with derision. "Something tells me you'd have a much better time without me there."

"That's not true," Emma insisted. "Anyway, it'd do us both some good; a change of scenery, might stop us arguing over stupid little things. A chance to stretch our legs, and just be _normal._ I'm getting tired of having to hide our relationship. I want us to be able to go out as a normal couple, without worrying if we've been seen by the wrong people."

Emma paused, and stopped playing with his hair, her expression growing serious. "We've told the Inspector and the Superintendent, and they took it better than we expected them to. This trip to Devon could do the same with Dad…I'm not saying we have anything to prove, because we don't. But maybe, seeing us together…he'll see what Mum sees. It's got to be a million times better than cooped up in here."

Callum sighed. The fact of the matter was; Emma was right. They were both feeling the strain of being confined to the flat. It would also mean another way of keeping Emma safe… Anything had to be better than this…even if it did mean having to spend a week with Frank Keane.

"Okay," he said. "I'll call the Inspector in the morning and arrange something."

Emma squealed in delight, and kissed him intensely.

* * *

Two days later, late Sunday teatime, Emma pulled up the drive to her parents' holiday home in Devon.

It had originally only been one building of grey stone, but over time, an annex had been added. It stood in it's own grounds; the lawn appeared large and well trimmed. Its nearest neighbours, Callum estimated, were three miles back.

Emma turned to face Callum; who looked like he would rather run the entire way back to London, than spend the next week in the house before them.

She grasped his hand suddenly as a curtain twitched at the kitchen window. Emma's parents knew they had arrived.

"Just be yourself," she advised with a brief smile. "I have a good feeling about this."

Dorothy was waiting for them at the kitchen door. On seeing Emma she swept her into a big hug, with a smile of delight.

"Emma, sweetheart, you're looking so well!" approved Dorothy as she held Emma arms-length and looked her up and down, when the embrace had ended. "It's so good to see you both!" she enthused, as she turned to greet Callum, standing off to one side with their bags around his feet, and a small amused smile on his face.

It was the first time Emma had seen him anywhere near as relaxed since they had set off almost five hours before.

Dorothy stepped closer and hugged him too, although Callum returned it, feeling slightly awkward.

As the three of them stepped into the kitchen, Frank appeared. Seeing him Emma ran to him, and hugged him fiercely.

Frank returned her hug, delighted to see her. "You're looking well," he said when he relinquished his hold on her, as he looked her over from head to toe.

He's eyes shifted to Callum, still standing by the doorway, watching the family reunion silently.

"Callum," Frank acknowledged, curtly, showing his displeasure at Callum's presence in his home.

"Mr Keane," Callum replied in a cool tone, as he wondered if this was an indication of the week ahead.

Normally, people disliking him went over his head; he wasn't out to win any popularity contests. But this felt different somehow. Being with Emma…had changed everything.

Frank's eyes shifted back to Emma. "You swore that nothing was going on with him," he stated, looking distinctly unimpressed as he glanced back at Callum. "That you were nothing more than friends."

"_Frank_!" admonished Dot, embarrassed at Frank's blunt, unwelcoming manner towards Callum. "Callum is a guest in this house, and I expect you to treat him as such! It's none of our business if there was something on or not, there clearly is now, and I can't see that it's a bad thing!"

Resentment flashed across Emma's face as she walked over to Callum's side. She grasped his hand firmly, and thrust her chin in her father's direction defiantly. "When you asked, we _were_ just friends, not that it really matters. I don't have to justify anything, and neither does Callum."

Frank glowered at Callum, his dislike evident. "I was forced to be civil to _him _while you were in hospital, Emma." Frank turned his gaze to Dot, his gaze skimming quickly over Callum, making the Sergeant feel invisible, as Dot Emma and Frank bickered. "But I won't be told how to conduct myself in my own home."

Turning, Frank walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Three hours later, Dorothy sat on the bed in Emma and Callum's room.

"I'm sorry about your father, Emma," said Dot, as she watched Emma move about the bedroom, putting away their things. "He had no right to say those things, especially to Callum."

"It's really not up to you to apologise, nor am I the one who should be apologised to," Emma complained. "Callum didn't deserve any of that!"

"I know, dear," her mother sympathised. "I just don't know what your father has against him. I can see how happy Callum's made you. You're almost glowing!"

Emma blushed. "He makes me so happy, Mum. I know it sounds so clichéd, but he does. I still get butterflies whenever he's around. He doesn't say he loves me very often…but he doesn't have to…I just _know_ he does," Emma paused and bit her lip, not able to hide her smile.

"It sounds to me that he's someone who is very special to you, and that things are getting serious between you two."

"Everything is so different with Callum," Emma agreed. "After Matt, I never expected to feel the way I do, again. He's made me realise that all the things I never wanted with Matt, I want with him. I just wish Dad could see in Callum what you do, Mum."

"He's an old fool, but he loves you, Emma, but we both saw how badly Matt hurt you in the past, and he just doesn't want it to happen again. That's no excuse, I agree. Nor should Callum be blamed for Matt's mistakes. My guess is, Callum _will_ win your father around, but it will take time. Just keep doing what you're both doing, and he'll figure it out."

Callum, listened outside the bedroom door; he didn't quite agree with Dorothy's assessment of Frank's acceptance of his relationship with Emma. It hadn't really surprised him that they had Dorothy's support; her actions while Emma was in hospital had been an indication of where she stood, from the first. He realised now, that Dorothy had known from the start of how he'd felt about Emma. He obviously hadn't hid it was well as he'd thought, from the people who mattered the most.


	18. Chapter 18

After a wet and miserable Monday, Tuesday brought a bright and unseasonably warm day, for the time of year.

Taking the opportunity to escape the confines of the house, Callum and Emma headed down to the Vaughn Parade, in Torbay.

After passing an ice cream parlour and The Offshore Bar and Restaurant, they turned right, heading towards the marina. Following the bricked causeway, they eventually entered onto Victoria Parade.

Emma glanced at Callum briefly, as they strolled hand in hand around Victoria Parade. Since leaving the house just after 10 am, she'd sensed him start to relax since their arrival in Torquay. Across the busy road, a clock tower chimed the hour, as Emma spotting a souvenir shop, dragged Callum inside.

After having lunch in The Harvester, they crossed the road and leaning against the harbour railing, watched as several boats came in. Emma wrinkled her nose slightly, her stomach churning as she caught a whiff of the salty sea air, mixed with the odour of seaweed and fish, just managing not to gag.

"If we head back down the Parade, there's a restaurant, I wouldn't mind checking out," said Callum, as he stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I thought just the two of us could maybe have a meal there before we head back to London."

"Mum suggested having a BBQ, if the weather holds," replied Emma, leaning back against him, his hold tightening slightly, as he kissed the top of her head.

"A date at that restaurant, just got more appealing," replied Callum, his previous good mood, vanishing slightly.

Emma elbowed him gently in the ribs. "Don't be mean," she teased, turning around to face him. "It'd mean a lot to Mum."

Callum shook his head. "Darlin', I'm sure your mother wouldn't begrudge us, having a meal out. Besides, if we check it out now, and manage to book a table, maybe we can work around it?"

Emma nodded, "Sounds reasonable. But if it's the place I'm thinking of, there's an ice cream parlour just opposite." She grinned and tugged his arm, intending to walk off. She jerked back when he refused to move, and she looked up at him curiously. He pulled her into an embrace again, as he kissed her.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, when Dot shooed both Callum and Emma away, as they tried to help clear away the dishes.

"Frank and I can manage just fine," Dot smiled as she took hold of their empty plates ready to carry them into the house.

Frank cast Callum an almost haughty glance, before following after Dot with a handful of dishes.

Callum wandered down the garden, the set of his shoulders telling Emma of the growing tension.

She followed after him, the gathering gloom shielding them from the house. Bowing his head slightly, Callum kicked at a patch of grass discontentedly.

Her heart lurched at seeing him so unhappy. She'd hoped that these few days away would help ease the tension they'd faced while in London. Apart from the few hours they'd had in Torbay, the exact opposite seemed true. Her father certainly wasn't helping matters.

"Hey," she whispered, rubbing his back.

He turned but didn't smile, his hands in his jeans pocket. "I really don't think, that this was such a brilliant idea," he said quietly, watching the sunset.

Emma embraced him, resting her head against his back. "I really thought coming here, would ease all the tension, but all it's done is make things worse."

Callum turned slightly so he could put his arms around her. "You had the best of intentions. Anyway," he sighed. "We have a date at The Offshore to look forward to, tomorrow night," He leant forward, kissing her.

"Emma, your Mother needs a hand," Frank's voice broke the moment, and Callum didn't bother to hide his irritation at the interruption.

Emma glanced up at Callum, before heading back towards the house, rubbing her arms briefly as a slight breeze made her shiver.

Callum moved as if to follow after her, but Frank blocked his path. "Just how long do you plan to keep this charade up, Stone?" he asked.

"It's no charade; I love her," Callum retorted annoyed at Frank's attitude.

Frank snorted derisively. "Is that what you call it?" he wanted to know. "I wonder how long do you think this will last when your superiors learn of this so called relationship, and ship you out to another station? They don't view across rank relationships too highly, as I am sure you're aware," Frank's eyes blazed with contempt. "You _profess_ to love her, yet it's because of you that she's become a target."

"How the hell do you work that out!" Callum demanded furiously, his eyes blazing. "I brought her here, to keep her safe!"

"She wouldn't have needed protecting if you'd done your job in the first place!" spat Frank, stepping closer to Callum, his face inches away from Callum's.

"Stop it both of you!" sobbed Emma, returning to the garden after hearing their raised voices. "I'm tired of all this arguing and fighting!"

Tears ran down Emma's cheeks as she fought to hold onto her spiralling emotions. "I love you both, but this is tearing me apart!"

"Emma," said Callum stepping forward, but she backed away.

She shook her head. "I can't do this!" she sobbed, and turned and ran back to the house.

"Emma!" called Callum again, and stepped forward to follow her, as Frank held him back.

"Let her go," replied Frank. "I'm not finished with you."

Callum glared at the older man, his eyes furious. With a disgusted look in Frank's direction, Callum shrugged him off with a little more force that perhaps was necessary, and he turned in pursuit of Emma.


	19. Chapter 19

Dorothy turned from washing up, as Emma burst through the outer kitchen door, still sobbing.

Minutes later, Callum followed after Emma, looking concerned and worried as he called after her.

Quickly drying her hands, Dorothy followed after the couple, throwing Frank a reproachful look as he came through the door.

"Emma!" Callum called, through the closed bedroom door. "Darlin', open the door! Emma!" He sounded worried.

Dot touched Callum's arm, gently. "Let me talk to her Callum," she coaxed.

"I want to help…"

"I know," agreed Dot, with a gentle smile. "And you can; just let me talk to her first, and then you can come in."

Callum glanced at the closed door, torn between wanting to do as Dot had asked, and being with Emma.

He ran a hand distractedly through his hair, his evident concern touching Dorothy.

"I won't be too long, Callum," Dot promised.

With another glance at the door, he blew out a breath and nodded miserably.

Dot patted his arm, reassuringly. "Everything will work itself out."

* * *

When Dot entered the bedroom, Emma was curled up on the bed, sobbing heartbrokenly.

Dot sat next to her on the bed, touching Emma's shoulder. "Did you have a fight with Callum?" she asked, knowing deep down, by Callum's evident concern that Emma's upset wasn't his doing.

Emma shook her head and sat up, sniffing as she tried to get herself under control.

"Where is he?" she asked, still sounding weepy.

"He's waiting just outside the door," Dot assured her. "He's very worried about you. I wanted to talk to you first."

Emma wiped her nose noisily, and sniffed again, her lip trembling as her emotions threatened to overpower her again.

"I'm sorry," Emma sniffed, sadly. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this."

Dot embraced her, rubbing Emma's back in soothing circles. "You _have_ seemed out of sorts lately, dear," Dot acquiesced. "Lack of appetite and energy – I just put it down to all the stress you've both been under."

Dot moved Emma's fringe away from her eyes. "What happened?"

Emma glanced down at her clasped hands. "Dad said you needed a hand, so I was heading back to the house, when I heard them both arguing, so I went back and confronted them. It just became too much…" Emma's voice trailed off, as her tears threatened to fall again. "I really thought coming here, would have made things easier," Emma tried to continue. "Put a bit of distance between everything that's happened. Callum didn't even want to come!"

Emma paused, desperately trying to pull herself together. "I had to persuade him to come. He knew how Dad would react…I thought if Dad saw how we were…"

Dot rubbed Emma's shoulders again. "The fact that Callum still came, just shows how much he loves you, sweetheart. I doubt you would have settled anyway, if he'd remained in London. I think it's about time your father heard a few home truths. I'll send Callum in now."

Dot rose to her feet, as Emma sighed and wiped at her eyes.

Callum, crossed over to the bed swiftly, when Dot opened the door and quickly gathered Emma into a hug, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Callum looked bored, as he waited for Emma to try on the new clothes she'd picked, for their date that night. Why she felt she needed anything new was beyond him; she'd brought plenty of suitable outfits with her.

He glanced up as he saw the curtain switch aside from the corner of his eye, and Emma stepped out to get his approval on the third outfit, she'd picked.

He looked her up and down, appreciatively, as she modelled the sleeveless black dress and matching black shoes, with heels that almost made them the same height. She added a little beige jacket whose sleeves went as far as the elbows. She looked stunning.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Emma grinned, pleased that he liked it. She turned to head back into the cubicle to change when her face paled suddenly, and her vision blurred for a second.

"_Emma_!" Callum's alarmed voice seemed muffled as if she had cotton wool in her ears. Then, she felt strong hands on her arms, guiding her to a seat.

The world refocused, and Callum was kneeling in front of her, plainly worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Emma's stomach churned, nauseatingly for a moment.

"I'm fine," she said after a few seconds. "I was just light-headed for a minute, that's all."

"You don't look so well," Callum said, not convinced. "Maybe we should cancel tonight?"

"Callum, I'm fine," Emma insisted. "We don't need to cancel anything. I'm alright now."

"Then maybe we should think about going home…"

Emma rose to her feet, the world shifted out of focus, briefly. "The last thing, I need right now is being at home. We came here to enjoy ourselves and that's what we're going to do," she said determinedly. "I'm going to change, and then we can go. I have a date to get ready for."

* * *

Emma gave herself a quick once over in the mirror, adjusting her earrings and pushing a few strands of hair, behind her ears.

Callum watched her from the bed, as he fastened his cufflinks, and then started on his shoes.

Emma turned, to face him. "How'd I look?" she asked as she posed.

He grinned. "Stunnin,'" he said rising to his feet, kissing her briefly. "But, I think you'd look even better with this," he said, as he went to his side of the bed, and removed a long velvet box from behind his pillow.

Surprised, she took the box from him, silently, and opened it. Inside was a gold-pressed heart-shaped pendant. In the centre was a small red ruby.

"Callum," she breathed his name in awe. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

* * *

When they arrived at The Offshore, it was growing dark. Lights were strung out on the harbour railings and the tables that were still set outside the restaurant itself, were brightly lit.

Emma had thought that the place had had charm in daylight, but seeing it at night, gave it a romantic air. The large bay window near some of the tables, showed that the place was crowded.

As Callum guided her inside, the place pulsed with the sound of the live band, and Emma could feel the thrill of excitement in the air. She smiled up at Callum, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"This place is great!" she shouted to be heard over the music and the cacophony of voices.

Callum nodded. "They have a live band here almost every night. It's certainly lively."

They made their way to the bar and Callum ordered their drinks, before heading to the table he'd booked.

The volume decreased slightly as the band took a break from playing.

Their meals arrived quickly, despite the crowd.

Emma took a sip of her wine, just managing not to gag at its taste. Callum's attention was briefly turned to the band as it started to play again, and when he turned to face her, Emma quickly hid her lapse with a quick bite of her caesar salad. She was having a far too good a time, to be peppered with questions over her health.

* * *

"I need some air, sorry," said Emma, as the combination of the loud music and the heat from the crowded room, made her feel suddenly light-headed again.

Callum followed after her, grabbing her jacket as he did so. "You okay?" he asked, watching her carefully.

Emma puffed out her cheeks. "I'm fine, just getting a bit too crowded."

"Let's go a for a walk," he said, taking her hand in his, as he led her towards the promenade, next to where he'd parked the car. "Might clear your head."

Callum walked slowly, down the promenade in silent thought, reluctant to end the evening just yet.

Emma walked silently beside him, sensing an air of nervousness about him that had long been absent.

She grabbed his hand, and squeezed it gently. "Penny for them?" she asked.

They stopped walking, and Callum stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. He glanced at his feet, gathering his thoughts together.

"I don't say it, nearly enough," he said, looking up as if he'd reached a decision. "But I do love you, Emma."

She smiled and stepped closer to him. "I don't need to you say it, Callum. I know you love me. You show me in a hundred different ways."

He glanced at the ground again, not used to talking about his feelings. "I was thinking about the blasts, earlier," he began slowly.

"Callum…" Emma started to say, but Callum continued, and Emma sensed that it would be better to let him talk.

"Hearing that bomb go off, with you still inside Industry House…put everything into perspective…. I could so easily have lost you."

He paused taking stock of his thoughts, his nervousness growing. "Before our trip, you said you were tired of having to hide, and worrying about being seen by the wrong people," he hesitated, and then continued. "I'm tired of hiding, Emma. When we go home, I was thinking we could make it official, between us."

"We can finally tell everyone? Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," he said, pulling his hands out of his pockets. His palms felt slick with sweat, as he opened a small box in his hands. Suddenly he dropped to one knee; if he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly.

Emma gasped, both hands covering her mouth in her surprise.

"Emma, will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

The solitaire stone, set in the centre of the white gold ring, sparkled in the lamplight.

She looked from the beautiful ring to Callum, waiting nervously for her answer. Taken by complete surprise, it was the perfect ending to a perfect night. There could only be one possible answer.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she whispered, as he rose to his feet, and swept her into his arms, and whirled her around, as he kissed her ardently.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N Just wanted to thank you for the lovely reviews! They are really very much appreciated! Hope you continue to enjoy reading._

* * *

It was almost 1 am when Callum and Emma returned home, chatting excitedly. Emma had barely been able to contain her excitement about the upcoming nuptials on the walk back to the holiday house: it might have been her second time down the aisle, but the feelings she was experiencing right here, right now with Callum were so foreign to those she came across after Matt's proposal.

Surprisingly, Frank and Dot were still up, and as Emma led Callum by the hand into the living room, Frank rose to his feet, and switched off the television.

"Sorry, we didn't realise you were still up," Emma apologised, as their excited chatter died down.

"Clearly, from the noise you made, coming in," Frank complained glowering at Callum, as if blaming purely him for the delighted chatter.

"It sounds like you both enjoyed your date," Dot commented, pointedly ignoring Frank's attempt to dampen the mood.

Emma glanced up at Callum, her eyes sparkling. He nodded his head at her unasked question, his own eyes holding a spark, which made Emma's stomach turn nervously, and her hands tingle.

"We were going to tell you tomorrow but since you're both up; Callum's asked me to marry him, and I said yes!" Emma squealed, holding up her left hand with pride to display the gorgeous ring.

Dorothy echoed Emma's squeal of delight and hugged Emma fiercely. "Oh sweetheart that's fantastic news! Congratulations!" She turned to Callum and hugged him, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Callum, welcome to the family! I'm so happy for you both!"

Frank remained rooted to the spot. He glared at Callum, as Dot fussed over the newly engaged couple.

"You've barely been together five minutes," Frank stated, not taking his eyes from Callum.

The smiles of happiness faded from Emma, Callum and Dot's faces.

Emma stepped closer to Callum, her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulder.

"It's not as if we've just met in the moonlight," said Emma, trying desperately not to let her father ruin this moment for her. Callum gently squeezed her shoulder. "Or that we're love struck teenagers. We may not have been together all that long, but we know how we feel."

Frank snorted derisively, determined to let Emma know the truth. "Strange that when I asked him how long he was going to keep this charade up, he asks you to marry him. Is that supposed to impress me, Stone, because it doesn't!"

Emma gasped, and glanced up at Callum. Refusing to keep silent, Callum glared at his future father-in-law.

"I didn't ask her to marry me for your approval, or to prove anything to you."

"If you marry him, Emma, it is without my blessing."

"Then that's how it'll be," stated Emma defiantly.

Frank looked livid, as he directed his anger at Callum. "So, you've turned my only daughter against me..."

"You've managed to do a good enough job on your own," Callum retorted, his eyes blazing. "This is Emma's special night, and you've managed to ruin it. You must be really proud of yourself!"

"_Stop it!"_ Dot cried, hotly. "This is getting ridiculous Frank!" she admonished her husband. "This _is_ a special night for Emma. What is so bad that they want to get married? It's their choice, and if it makes Emma happy, then I'm all for it."

Frank watched them with narrowed eyes, and then silently left the room.

* * *

Callum pulled Emma tighter against him, as they lay in bed together, listening to Emma's parents arguing. He felt her tears soak his t-shirt and squeezed her gently as he kissed her forehead. Neither of them had expected Frank's vehement opposition against their engagement. But then, given the way the entire visit had gone, maybe it had been too much to expect Frank to change his opinion.

"I'm sorry for the way my father's behaved towards you," said Emma, with a sniff. "I wouldn't blame you, if you decided to call everything off."

Callum laughed despite himself. "I'm marrying you, not your Dad…luckily," he said, kissing her head, and was rewarded with a small chuckle from Emma.

She shifted so she could face him. "It's not exactly been a barrel of laughs for you, has it?" she commented. "It's been one disaster after another."

Callum sighed, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Not all of it," he whispered, pulling her closer and kissing her, his arms tightening around her.

* * *

Emma awoke with difficulty the next morning. She sat up, and the room spun, her stomach churning. She tucked a strand of hair, behind her ear, and puffed out her cheeks. She didn't feel at all well; and she couldn't recall drinking that much wine the night before. In fact, after the first one with her meal, she'd ordered soft drinks.

* * *

As she passed the door to the room, her father had claimed as his study, it opened, and Frank stood framed in the doorway. "I'd like to talk to you," he said in way of greeting.

Emma lifted her chin slightly. She was in no mood to argue with him. "Unless it's to apologise about last night…"

"I want to discuss the matter further with you," replied Frank, formally, stepping back into his study. Emma felt like she was stepping into her Inspector's office, not her father's study.

"I won't apologise for thinking you're making a mistake." He indicated that she enter, after hesitating a moment she stepped into the study, determined to put him right.

"Is getting married to Stone…"

"Callum. His name is Callum." Emma muttered hotly, hating the fact that her father saw nothing in him but the Sun Hill Sergeant. Frank ignored the interruption.

"…Really the right thing to do?" Frank asked without preamble. "Don't you think it's a bit on the sudden side? Are you pregnant; is that why he's rushing you down the aisle?"

"No, I'm not!" Emma shot back, furiously. "And yes I do think it's the right decision. I love him."

"Do you Emma, or only think that you do, because he saved your life?" Frank asked sadly.

Emma's mouth dropped. "That's an _awful_ thing to say!" she gasped in shock

"Not when you consider that "relationships" that start out the way yours did, tend to rush along at breakneck speed, and end up being very messy at the end. Maybe you're confusing love with gratitude."

"That's ridiculous and you know it!" Emma was furious. "We were attracted even before the bombings happened. If anything, they slowed things down for a while."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, clearly doubtful. "Or is it based purely on the fact that he feels guilty for leaving you unsupervised while you evacuated that building alone?"

At last Emma knew she was getting to the root of the matter. He blamed Callum for everything.

"No I don't," Emma was determined. "I don't need to justify agreeing to marry him."

"Emma, I just want you to consider the reasons behind this sudden proposal. As disastrous as that turned out, at least you and Matt dated longer than five minutes before getting married."

"Don't even compare Matt to Callum! Callum is a better man by far and he treats me far better for a start! For another, I couldn't ever imagine being with anyone else."

She turned around swiftly, ignoring the reoccurring dizziness, wanting to put as much distance as she could between herself and her father, and headed towards the kitchen.

Callum glanced up from his cereal, as Emma entered the kitchen, her face pale, and he was immediately concerned.

The smell of cooking bacon, and fresh percolating coffee, added to the stress she already felt with the argument with her father.

The room swam out of focus and then everything suddenly went black.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N Want to thank you all again for the reviews, they are always very much appreciated. Sorry for the delay...I am using a beta reader and can only post chapters as when they are finalised. Hope you continue to enjoy! :)_

* * *

Callum dropped his spoon, his chair scrapping back and falling on the floor, as he stood up quickly. His bowl shattered on the floor sending milk and cereal splashing everywhere.

Dot jumping at the sound of Callum's chair scrapping and then falling, turned from her cooking, and screamed in fright.

Callum, his face ashen, was kneeling by a prone, and unconscious Emma.

"Emma, open your eyes, Darlin'," Callum, said urgently, as he quickly examined her, checking to see if she had hurt herself; as far he could tell she hadn't, much to his relief.

Frank came running to the kitchen at Dot's scream, and stopped abruptly, on seeing Callum, crouched on the floor attending to Emma, looking shaken and worried.

As Frank watched, he could clearly tell that Callum was trying hard not to panic or allow it to show. "C'mon sweetheart," Callum muttered, his voice catching.

Emma slowly opened her eyes with a small groan.

"Easy!" Callum ordered, his voice hitching slightly, as he helped her sit up. "Sit with your head between your knees," he said, gently, helping her. "Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked solicitously.

"I think I bit my tongue," Emma said, as she tasted blood in her mouth, her voice muffled.

"Should we phone for an ambulance?" Dot asked, sounding worried.

Callum swallowed, before shaking his head. "I don't think that'll be necessary. She wasn't unconscious for long." However short a time it had been in reality, it had seemed to last for eternity.

Emma looked up, her face still white. "I don't need an ambulance; I'm alright now. I was just light headed for a minute."

She tried to get up, but Callum stilled her. "Don't move just yet," he warned, and Emma looked at him, recognising the panic from his dreams.

It had been some time since he'd had any dreams, and she hoped that this wouldn't herald their return. She touched his cheek affectionately, and he kissed her palm.

"I'm okay," she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes, hoping that she could make him understand. "But I'd really like to get off this cold floor."

He rose to his feet, slowly guiding her to a chair which Dot, moved closer for him. Callum continued to kneel in front of Emma, his hand held to her wrist, checking her pulse. Seeming satisfied, he took the glass of water from Dot, with a hand that shook slightly, as he handed it to Emma.

Frank had watched everything in silence; noting in particular the quiet panic that Callum, had endeavoured to hide, as he had attended to Emma. He could only imagine what Callum had been feeling in that moment. In retrospect he imagined that his reaction now had been similar to finding Emma after the explosion.

With suddenly clarity, he realised he had misjudged Callum Stone; his attentiveness to Emma had been borne out of love not guilt. He'd been such a fool.

"Maybe getting checked over wouldn't be such a bad idea," Frank stated, approaching the table.

"The only thing I feel like doing is lying down," said Emma rising to her feet. She swayed slight, and Callum caught her arm, as she sat back down heavily a hand flying to her mouth, as a feeling of nausea swept over her.

Once her stomach settled, she took a small sip of water, her face paler than before. Managing to keep it down, she slowly rose to her feet, with Callum's help and returned to their room.

* * *

"Well if you won't see a doctor here, at least let me phone Dr Sinclair," Callum tried again, once they were back in their room.

Emma lay curled up on the bed, her stomach still churning. She closed her eyes briefly, overwhelmed with exhaustion. "You'd have to clear it with Inspector Gold first. No one is supposed to know we're even here," she opened her eyes, and sighed. "I know you're worried, but I'm too tired to argue about this now. Maybe when I've had a rest, we can go to a chemist…" she said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, Dot knocked quietly on the door, before letting herself in. Callum was sat on a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't look up when Dot entered.

She glanced over at the sleeping form of Emma, before returning her attention to Callum. "Rest is probably the best thing for her," she said, handing him a cup of tea.

He still looked quite shaken, as he dragged his hands down his face, his gaze returning to Emma. Dot patted his shoulder, as he hung his head, and snorted through his nose.

"Why don't you come back downstairs, while she's sleeping?" Dot suggested. "There isn't anything more you can do, until she wakes up anyway."

Callum wanted to refuse but thought better of it. He could use the time to call Inspector Gold, informing her that he needed to speak to Dr Sinclair. By the time Emma awoke, he could have an appointment already set up.

* * *

Late afternoon, Callum stood in the rear garden, deep in thought. Emma had awoke just after lunchtime, and had promptly rushed to the bathroom, as the nausea finally refused to be quelled.

Returning to the kitchen, she'd sank into a chair and then rested her head on her arms.

"I'm taking you to an A&E," Callum insisted, taking one look at her, and grabbing his jacket.

"There's no point, Callum," Emma returned. "They don't know half of my medical history. I'd rather wait and see Dr Sinclair, when we go home."

"It's almost a five hour drive back to London, and the way you're feeling, I doubt we'd get an hour's head start. You need to see someone now," Callum, argued.

"Then I'll go to a chemist and they can suggest something," said Emma rising to her feet, and grabbing the car keys.

"You're not driving," said Callum, adamantly, holding out his hand for the keys. When she refused to hand the keys back, he continued. "Emma, you're in no fit state to drive; you've fainted once today. There's a chance it might happen again."

"That was hours ago!"

"I'll take her," said Dot joining in the conversation. "Besides, you need to wait for that call from Dr. Sinclair. Your phone is on charge, and I doubt they'd talk to Frank or me if you weren't here." Callum recognised the tone in Dot's voice as one that wasn't to be argued with. Emma hesitated a moment, before coming to the same conclusion and handing the car keys to her mother. "I'll see you when I get back," Emma replied, going over to him and kissing him goodbye.

* * *

Half an hour later, Frank quietly stepped out onto the patio, as Callum stood halfway down the garden, gazing off into the distance, his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets.

Callum turned at the sound of Frank's step, and Frank could see that Callum was still worried about Emma.

As Frank approached him, Callum turned his gaze back to the horizon, his mouth set in a grim line. He refused to be drawn into another argument.

Frank, stopped a few paces behind Callum, and took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology, Callum," he said quietly, making Callum turn around. It was only the second time he had used his name.

"I thought you were rushing too fast into things, and that maybe it was more of a…reaction …to what you both went through in May." Frank stopped and glanced down at his feet, feeling humbled. "Seeing you with Emma this morning…I can imagine that it brought everything back."

Callum remained silent, wanting Frank to eat as much humble pie as he could.

"She may be all grown up, but she'll always be my little girl, and I didn't want her to make, what I thought was another mistake. I misjudged you, and I'm sorry."

"I can understand, that you want to protect Emma," said Callum, at last. "What _you_ need to understand is, that I'm not Matt. Emma hasn't told me too much about him, or their marriage, nor do I want to know; that's their business. All I can say is that our marriage will be a fresh start for both of us."

"So, can we put the last few days behind us, and start again?" Frank asked, sticking out his hand.

Callum took a moment, before taking Frank's hand, in a firm handshake. If Frank could be man enough to admit he'd made a mistake, then he could be man enough to accept it.

* * *

When Emma and Dot returned home, Frank and Callum were enjoying a companionable drink on the patio.

Making her way over to Callum, Emma glanced curiously at her mother, as Frank and Callum chatted like long time buddies.

Callum rose to his feet, as Emma approached. "How'd do you get on?" he asked, after kissing her.

"I need to talk to you, in private," said Emma quietly, glancing at her mother and father.

Callum frowned, concerned. "What's wrong?" he wanted to know, as he followed Emma into the house.

Glancing back outside to make sure they weren't being overheard, she turned to face him. "Mum took me a drop in clinic, and they wanted to run a few tests."

Emma sighed and looked down at her clenched hands, gathering her courage she looked up at him still looking shell-shocked.

"They think the fainting spell this morning could be down to emotional stress, and the argument I had with Dad this morning. But that's not everything…Callum, I'm pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22

Callum blinked once then twice at Emma's announcement, the news not quite sinking in.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sitting down heavily on a kitchen chair.

Emma nodded. "They asked a few questions, about what had happened before I fainted, and suggested a pregnancy test just to rule it out. Obviously that came back positive."

Callum glanced outside to where Dot and Frank were still talking. Emma followed his gaze, guessing what he was thinking.

"Mum doesn't know," said Emma. "I wanted to tell you first."

Callum started at her, with a sense of shock. He wasn't sure exactly of how he felt about the news, but he knew Emma shared the same feelings.

_He'd had relationships in the past, the odd one night stand here and there. More often than not, the job managed to get in the way; or maybe he allowed it to, he realised now. __Until Emma, he'd never allowed any of them to get as close as she had. There was just something about her that got to him, way down deep that he just had to respond to._

_When he'd first learned about the abuse Emma had endured, during her marriage to Matt, he wouldn't have blamed her if she'd never considered marrying again. Much less want to have children. Recalling Emma's candid revelation to her mother their first night in Devon had been surprising, but it had helped in some way, to encourage him to propose. _

_He'd been toying with the idea for a while; he'd come to realise just how much Emma had come to mean to him, after she had told him what had happened the night he'd been chatted up. Emma had laughed so much she'd, cried with laughter, as she'd tried to explain the woman's gob smacked expression when Emma had passionately kissed him. _

He took her hands in his. "Did they say how far along you were?"

"At a guess it's still really early, no more than four or five weeks. I know this wasn't planned Callum…" panic edged her voice. "…and with us only just getting engaged…"

Callum stood up. "Emma, none of that matters," he whispered. "Sometimes things happen for a reason, or happen sooner than planned, but that doesn't change anything. I love you, and we're getting married. That's more than I ever expected. And now, I'm going to be a Dad…" he shook his head, unable to find the words to truly express how his was feeling.

Emma started at him a moment longer and then wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest; his arms encircled her reassuringly.

"Callum…" Frank's voice called, as he entered the kitchen. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he apologised as they moved apart, both of their faces looking pale.

Her father's reference wasn't lost on Emma, as she turned to face first her father and then back to Callum. "Callum?" she asked, surprised.

Callum smirked as Frank explained. "Callum and I sorted out our differences while you and your mother were out. Or rather I sorted _my_ differences out with Callum."

Emma flung her arms around Frank. "Thank you!" she said, as she hugged him, feeling tears well in her eyes. "You have no idea what this means to me!"

"I think I can guess," said Frank, patting her back.

As Emma released him, he caught sight of her engagement ring, and grasped her hand. The white gold ring was exquisite. Three small stones lined either side of the larger solitaire stone in the centre. Callum had obviously put a lot of effort into choosing it. It looked expensive, but Frank knew that that was beside the point. What it represented was priceless.

"Congratulations," he said releasing her hand, and offering his hand to Callum. As they shook hands, Emma hugged Frank again, crying tears of happiness.

* * *

Emma sat on the bed, her face pale and dressing gown flapping around her ankles.

"Here, drink this," Callum said, handing her a glass of water.

She shook her head, pulling a face, before rushing back out to the door to the bathroom.

They'd talked into the small hours of the night, weighing their options. Finally drifting off to sleep, only after deciding on not telling Emma's parents of the pregnancy just yet.

Judging my Emma's condition this morning, Callum was beginning to wonder if that had been a mistake.

The toilet flushed, followed by the sound of the taps running, briefly, before Emma returned to the bedroom. Puffing out her cheeks she sat on the bed; she looked exhausted.

Callum knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on the bed on each side of her. "Maybe we should tell your Mum and Dad," he suggested. "They're going to know something is wrong, and not all of it can be put down to fainting yesterday."

Emma pushed the hair from her face, and sighed. "I want to get used to the idea first…"

"I know, but they were pretty worried about you yesterday. I know it'll be a shock; it was to us…at least think about it?"

* * *

When they entered the kitchen an hour later, Frank was at the kitchen table reading the morning paper, and Dot was just pouring some freshly percolated coffee.

Dot's smile of greeting faded somewhat as she noticed Emma's pale, and exhausted looking face. In fact both of them looked like they hadn't slept well.

"Still not feeling well, Sweetheart?" Dot asked, as she brought Frank's coffee over to him.

Emma sank into a chair, trying to hide how queasy the smell of the coffee was making her. Callum squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, as he sat down. He glanced at her worriedly from the corner of his eye.

"Egg and bacon okay for you, Callum?" asked Dot as she brought their coffee's over. Emma's chair scrapped back, as she rushed from the kitchen, a hand clamped to her mouth.

Callum glanced after her, but remained seated. "Think I'll just have toast," he said quietly as he turned back to face a worried Dot and Frank.

"I really thought taking her to the drop in clinic would have done some good," Frank commented as he tucked into his breakfast. "If anything it seems to have made her worse. In fact," he mused thoughtfully, "she seems to have been out of sorts since your date the other night. Not ate anything dodgy have you?"

Emma returned to the kitchen, and stood next to Callum. One look at her face, and he knew that she'd reached a decision. He took her hand, and squeezed it.

"The way I'm feeling has nothing to do with eating out, the other night," Emma began. "In a way, it is tied in with the visit to the clinic," she glanced down at Callum, before facing her parents. "I'm…we've…I'm pregnant."

Frank's eyes narrowed slightly, recalling his candid discussion with Emma in his study the previous morning. He'd asked if getting married so quickly had anything to do with a pregnancy. Emma had said no, and he'd believed her.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say something, but looking at the pale faces staring back at him, he understood that this was has much as a shock to them as to he and Dot.

"I take it, from the shell-shocked look, that this wasn't planned…. at least this soon?" he asked, gently.

Emma, looking like she would burst into tears at any moment, shook her head. "We're still coming to terms with it ourselves," she replied with a sniff. "Although we're still planning on getting married, we've not decided anything definite, just yet."

"Either way, it's going to be an exciting year ahead," said Dot going over to Emma and hugging her. "A wedding _and_ a new baby! And whatever you decide is right for you, your father and I, are behind you both."


	23. Chapter 23

Just after 10:30 am Callum's phone rang, and he wandered out into the garden to take the call.

Emma wandered out after him, five minutes later as he turned and headed back to the house. "It's Dr Sinclair, he wants to speak to you," he said handing her the phone. Callum headed back to the kitchen, leaving Emma to her call.

Ten minutes later, Emma handed the phone back to Callum. "Dr Sinclair wants to see me first thing Monday morning," Emma explained.

"Well, I guess I'd better phone Inspector Gold and tell her we're heading home tomorrow. Did you tell him, you were pregnant?" Callum wanted to know.

Emma nodded. "It's part of the reason he wants to see me on Monday. You're not going to tell the Inspector are you?"

Callum shook his head. "I think that can wait until we're face to face," Callum agreed. "We'll have to talk to her about getting married anyway, once we get back."

"Everything alright, dear?" Dot wanted to know as Callum went back out into the garden to phone the Inspector.

Emma shrugged. "I'm not looking forward to going back to London," she admitted. "I don't think I could face being cooped up again, in Callum's flat. " Emma shook her head, remembering the petty arguments. "He's not the "indoors" type; he can't stand it when he's at work, never mind forcing it on him at home as well. The quicker those bombers are found the better," Emma finished sounding bitter.

Dot touched her arm. "Hopefully they'll catch them soon, and then you can both get back to normal."

"All set," said Callum, entering the kitchen once more. "The unmarked car will meet us as we head back into London. I thought we could wait until just after 1, before heading back, so you're not feeling too sick."

"So, this is your last day," said Dot sadly. "We're going to have to do something before you go."

* * *

Although the late afternoon was sunny, it was cooler as the weather returned to more normal temperatures after the unseasonable mini heat wave.

After spending the day together visiting the various tourist spots as a united family, they headed back to the holiday home, to prepare a late season BBQ.

Frank lit the patio lights and the heaters as the twilight shadows started to gather, and Callum and Emma helped Dot prepare and bring out the food.

Emma brought out a CD player and an assortment of CDs, choosing her favourite album to play first, before returning to help Dot.

"You should be resting," Dot, admonished her, as she shooed Emma back out onto the patio, where Frank and Callum had placed some comfy seats earlier. "You've been on you're feet most of the day."

"Mum, I'm fine!" Emma rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm on my feet most of the day at work anyway."

"Your Mum's right," said Callum; drinking from the beer bottle he was holding, before placing it on the table. In the background, Bonnie Tyler's "_Holding Out For A Hero_," played, and a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.

Suddenly he swept Emma into his arms, as he kissed her, just as the words, "_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_," played out.

Emma shook her head, her face alight with amusement. Her hands rested on his shoulders. "You swept me off my feet long before this," she whispered, looking into his eyes. He grinned as he put her down in one of the chairs, and kissed her, before standing up again.

Emma had only seen the more playful side of Callum's nature on a few occasions, and only ever when they were alone. As their relationship continued to develop and grow, he was revealing more and more of himself. She wondered if he would ever stop surprising her; and found herself hoping that he never would.

* * *

"I was thinking, Emma," started Frank, much later when the BBQ was over. "With a baby on the way, it might be worth considering moving to CID?"

Emma, leaning against Callum, as she sat on his lap, her arm around the back of his chair, groaned. Sitting up slightly, she rolled her eyes. "We've been through all of this!" she said exasperated. "I'm happy where I am thank you. The baby, or my marriage to Callum, isn't going to change that."

"I'm just thinking it'd take some pressure off you both," Frank stated. "Once it becomes common knowledge…"

"Inspector Gold and Superintendent Heaton already know, and they're fine with it," Emma interrupted him.

"They are?" Frank sounded surprised.

"Shortly after Emma returned to work, I had to do her performance review," Callum explained; taking a sip of his beer, before resting the bottle on his other knee. "We had a choice to make, and decided to come clean. Luckily, it went in our favour, although Heaton and Gold are still keeping an eye on us."

"What about the rest of the station?" Frank wanted to know. "Forgive my bluntness, but you're both intelligent enough to know what the gossip mongers will be saying; a Sergeant and a PC…"

"Callum would still outrank me, even if I _were_ in CID," stated Emma sounding tired. "The only difference would be that I would be a DC. And to be fair neither Callum nor I, listen to gossip. The rumour mill will find something else to gossip about; once they find out we're getting married. It's really not that big a deal."

Emma shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. She rose to her feet saying, "I'm just going to get a jumper."

Callum took another drink from his beer bottle as he watched her go, still unable to believe how lucky he was; _was he really going to marry her?_

He saw Frank watching him watch Emma, and found he didn't care. Right now, he couldn't recall being any happier.

"Maybe you could talk to her," Frank suggested. "Make her see that it'll benefit you both."

Callum held up his hand up and shook his head. "It's Emma's choice what she does, I can't tell her what to do. If she wants to move to CID in the future then I'll support her, but I'm not going to interfere with her career."


	24. Chapter 24

When Callum returned to their bedroom, with a glass of ginger ale the next morning, Emma was standing in front of the mirror, with her jumper lifted up, examining her flat stomach.

Callum placed the glass down and standing behind her rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms encircling her and his large hands resting gently on her stomach, almost protectively.

He nuzzled her neck, as she settled back into his embrace her hands covering his.

"Hard to believe there's actually a baby in there," she said, still surprised by the news.

"You're gonna make a fantastic Mum," Callum stated, as he kissed her neck. "Dot suggested you try ginger ale, it's supposed to help ease morning sickness, apparently," he continued, as he released her and grabbed two of their bags.

Emma looked doubtfully at the glass he'd brought up, her stomach already turning at the thought. She took a cautious sip, the ginger burning her throat at first. She pulled a face, but took another cautious sip, and thought she did feel a little better.

She grabbed a bag ready to take downstairs, but Callum barred her way. "No way," he said shaking his head. "Don't even think about it, Emma," his voice adamant.

Emma looked around the room, at the bags still waiting to be packed into the car. "I'm fine, Callum. It's just a bag!"

"I said no," he said, taking the bag from her, a determined look on his face. "They're too heavy for a start, and I can manage."

Emma wanted to argue, but the look on his face stopped her. A mental image of what the next nine months would entail crossed her mind, and she sighed.

"Is this how it's going to be for the next nine months?" she asked, voicing her thoughts out loud. "Being all…. Papa Bear?"

Callum stared at her a moment, as her words sank in, and then grinned, as he nodded. "Get used to it, darlin," he said, grabbing the bags again, and heading downstairs with them.

* * *

Shortly before 1 pm, Dot tried to hide her tears, as Callum finished packing the last of their bags into the car.

"I really wish you didn't have to go!" said Dot tearfully, as she pulled Emma into a hug. "I'm going to miss you both!"

Emma returned her mother's hug, fighting back tears of her own. "Don't Mum, or you'll set me off!"

"That'll be the hormones, dear," replied Dot, smiling through her tears, despite herself.

"We'll have to arrange something, once the surveillance is lifted," promised Emma, with a glance in Callum's direction, who nodded as he came to stand beside Emma.

"Despite the worst start possible, it was good to see you again, Callum," said Frank, shaking Callum's hand.

Callum, returned the handshake and glanced at Emma, with a lop sided smile. "Turned out, alright in the end," he laughed wryly, raising an eyebrow when he thought of how he and Emma's father had started the week.

Callum turned to Dot, and returned her hug. "I know you will, but look after her," Dot whispered in his ear, before she released him.

* * *

It was raining heavily, when they returned to Callum's flat. The unmarked police car that had followed their return, as they reached the outskirts of London, parked several cars ahead of them.

With a sigh, Callum turned off the engine, and glanced at Emma. The last few miles or so had been tough on her.

_They'd stopped after three hours at a roadside café, and immediately on entering the place, Emma had rushed off to the ladies, complaining about a smell that was completely lost on him._

_He'd ordered for the both of them but on her return, Emma had only picked at her food, looking pale and tired._

_Emma normally travelled well, but after the café stop, Callum had had to pull over a few times, as Emma's nausea became too much._

Giving the flat keys to Emma, Callum hurried to unpack the car. It was times like this, that he was glad that he had a ground floor flat.

"I swear, we came back with more then we went with!" Callum puffed, as the last of the bags were brought in, and he sank on the sofa, where Emma was curled up, and a steaming hot cup of tea waiting for him.

Emma smiled, despite how awful she felt. "I'll say," she said, putting both hands on her stomach.

Callum nuzzled her neck, putting his hands over hers. "Technically, the little guy was there before we went," he replied.

"Little guy?" Emma questioned. "Pebble, could just as easily be a girl, you know."

Callum stopped nuzzling her neck, and pulled back to look at her. "_Pebble_?" he asked with snort of laughter.

Emma attempted to look serious, as she rubbed her flat belly, fondly. "That's what a baby Stone is – a pebble," she stated matter-of-factly.

Callum shook his head, trying to keep a straight face. "Make fun as much as you want, Keane. You're gonna be a Stone, too." He lifted her jumper up suddenly; exposing the skin underneath, and bent down and gently kissed her still flat belly. "Pebble," he said, trying it out, and finding he liked it…. it was right up there, with Papa Bear.


	25. Chapter 25

Monday morning brought an end to two days of constant raining, although the day remained overcast.

Emma stirred her cereal around the bowl, with little interest before forcing herself to eat a spoonful.

Callum watched her, carefully. "I've been thinking," he said quietly, as he returned to his own breakfast. "With a baby on the way, and getting married, maybe we should think about moving in together."

Emma pushed her bowl away, after eating only half of its contents. She looked around the flat. Over recent weeks it had lost the sparse and bare appreance it had upon her arrival, as Emma had slowly put her mark on the place.

"It's definitely something to think about," she said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Why do I sense a "but" in there?" he asked, sounding disappointed, as he cleared away their breakfast dishes.

"It's not as bad as you think, Callum. I'm trying to be practical. We've a wedding to plan, a baby to consider, and now moving house. I'm not against the idea; it's just that this flat isn't exactly baby friendly, with only one bedroom. My place isn't that much bigger. There is a spare room, but we'd have to move again eventually."

Emma paused, then added. "I suppose, moving into mine would be easier; it'd take some of the pressure off. We wouldn't have to consider moving for a while then, at least until Pebble is a little older."

Callum listened thoughtfully, before returning to the breakfast bar. "Worth considering," he agreed, his gaze wandering to the window. "But until the Inspector ends the surveillance, we can't do much of anything. Since we need to see her anyway, I'll call after her your appointment."

* * *

As Callum followed Emma into the doctors, he suddenly hung back, as Emma went on to let reception know she had arrived.

Callum stood by the doorway, a scowl of dissatisfaction on his face, as the officer from the unmarked car, tried to follow them.

"Back off!" Callum warned him, his tone dangerous. "I doubt either Emma or I, are in danger in here," he hissed, his frustration bubbling over. He certainly hadn't missed this in Devon.

"My orders…"

"I'm well aware of what your orders are," snapped Callum. "And they don't involve following us in here. Walk away now, before I do something I _won't_ regret."

"Callum?" Emma questioned from behind him, wondering what had been keeping him. Seeing the officer arguing with Callum, her shoulders slumped slightly. "This is ridiculous!" she snapped. "It's bad enough you're parked outside the flat without being in here as well! You might as well move in!"

"Don't give 'em ideas," muttered Callum, glaring at the officer. "They might just decide to do it."

"Don't think I won't be telling Inspector Gold of this," warned the other man, with a scowl at Callum and Emma.

Callum ignored him as he ushered Emma back into reception, his bad mood increasing. The sooner this was over with, the better.

* * *

Dr Sinclair steepled his hands as he listened to Emma recount the details that had led to realising she was pregnant.

"As I understand from Inspector Gold, you just got through on your physical, to return to operational duties," Dr Sinclair replied, after running a few tests on Emma. "However, in view of the pregnancy I'd like to recommend that you remain on light duties."

He paused, weighing his next words carefully as his gaze lingered on Callum.

"I wouldn't have advised a pregnancy at this point in your recovery, Emma. You've suffered a lot of trauma and stress from the explosions, and it could place more undue stress on you. Especially since you arrested three times on the way to St. Hughes. It means that you'll be considered high-risk; it sounds worse than it is, " he added, as Emma and Callum turned to one another, and Emma grasped Callum's hand tightly.

"You'll need more monitoring, to make sure that you and the baby are progressing well, and _if_ any concerns arise we can deal with them promptly. Of course, when the pregnancy is well established, and we find that you're both coping well, it is possible that we can reduce the risk. I'd like to add, that if at anytime you have any concerns or feel unwell, you make an appointment to see me straight away. "

* * *

Emma walked slowly towards the car, not looking forward to having return to the flat.

As Callum waited for her to catch up, his phone rang, then as she neared him, he hung up.

"The Inspector wants to meet with us at the flat, in an hour," he explained as he turned in the direction of the surveillance team, looking furious. "Had a complaint apparently," he sounded disgusted as well as angry.

"We have an hour of freedom left," said Emma squeezing his hand. "Let's not spoil it. We have more important things to think about. Since the Inspector is meeting us anyway, we can tell her about our news when she comes to the flat."

* * *

"I'm aware that you're feeling the strain of being under house arrest Callum," Gina began, but Callum interrupted her.

"No you don't!" he snapped. "I can appreciate why they're there, but there was no need for him to even set foot out of the car!"

"Because of the circumstances, Callum, I'm willing to let this pass," said Gina sternly. "Until Ross Jacobs' associates are arrested, I'm afraid that it must continue. But there is some good news," Gina added in a softer tone.

Callum and Emma faced Gina almost hopefully.

"Ross Jacobs has been re arrested, and is back in Longmarsh. Isaac Blake and Trevor Franks, the bombers that Emma has identified have been traced to France. We're working with the authorities there, to bring them back to the UK. Hard as it is, Callum, I need you both to hang tight, just a bit longer."

"That's going to be a bit of a problem," said Callum, glancing at Emma. "We're both going stir crazy, having nothing to do. I know Emma feels the same as I do. We _need_ to work Ma'am. Even if that means station duties, it's got to be better than this, and we don't want to be treated any differently."

Callum crossed over to the breakfast bar, and stood beside Emma, grasping her hand. "There's something else you should know," continued Callum, glancing at Emma again. "We're gettin' married."

"I guess congratulations are in order," said Gina, surprised, but pleased by the announcement. "Have you settled on a date?"

Emma shook her head, smiling. "Not yet, be we were thinking sometime in March, but that's not all our news."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nothing like that," Emma assured her. "But it was a bit of surprise for both of us…. the day after Callum proposed, I found out I'm pregnant."

"You're certainly not letting the grass grow, are you!" Gina replied, in shock. "Any idea when you're due?"

"We think around May," replied Emma. "We'll know more after the scan."

"Dr Sinclair is worried how all of this stress is affecting Emma and the baby, " Callum joined in. "So am I," he admitted with a quick glance at Emma. "If Ross Jacobs has been arrested, then why can't we return to work? I'm not saying stop the surveillance completely; just ease off a bit."

"How does Dr Sinclair feel about returning to work, Emma?" Gina wanted to know.

"He's fine with it, as long as I remain on light duties, for now," explained Emma.

Gina went to the window, looking thoughtful. She knew Callum well enough to know, how desperate he must feel if he were willing to even suggest station duties, as a means of returning to work.

Finally Gina turned to face them. "I'll talk to Superintendent Heaton, and I'll see if we can come to some arrangements. In the meantime, you take it easy," she said to Emma. "Otherwise, you'll have me to answer to."


	26. Chapter 26

"So, we're agreed on telling everyone?" Emma asked as she pulled on her boots, as she and Callum were getting ready for work. She straightened up, and started playing with her ring subconsciously, still getting used to the ornate silver band around her ring finger.

It had been ten days, since Gina Gold's visit to the flat. The day before they had both been called to Sun Hill, to attend a meeting with both Gina and Heaton to discuss scaling down the surveillance, along with their impending nuptials and Emma's pregnancy.

"Yeah, but how? We can't just bring it up in general conversation," stated Callum, in the process of fastening his watch. "Except for Sally no one has clue. And when they find out you're pregnant…"

"I'm not ready to announce that just yet," said Emma quickly. "We can tell them after the twelve week scan, and maybe not even then."

"We'd have to announce it eventually," said Callum going over to her. "Can't hide a pregnancy away forever."

"I don't intend to," Emma griped, puffing out her cheeks, her face pale. "I just want to wait until I have to say something. And…well anything can happen in the first trimester, I don't want to tempt fate. I like it being our little secret." Emma admitted quietly, glancing at Callum quickly to gauge his reaction.

"Sweetheart, I understand about not wanting to tempt fate," Callum did his best to reassure her. "Everything is going to be okay. We can wait, before we let everyone one know about Pebble, if that's want you really want," he finished, just as Emma dashed from the living room.

"Are you going to be ok, today?" Callum asked, fastening his boots as Emma returned to the living room, still looking pale.

Emma nodded, weakly. "If anyone asks, I'll say I had a bad curry or something," she said, sinking into the sofa.

* * *

At the nick, Emma followed Callum into his office, taking her engagement ring off as she did so. Callum put it safely in the top drawer of his desk, and locked it. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, perching on his desk.

Emma nodded determinedly. "Yeah. I've been thinking we could maybe go to the Seven Bells after our shift? Will's been going on about meeting my mysterious guy for ages. We can say that mystery guy is showing up there, and they can all meet him then. It'll be relaxed and we can build up to it gradually."

"We?" asked Callum, a lop sided grin on his face. "You mean you. I can't bring it up. They'd suss it out, straight away. And where's the fun in that?"

Emma nodded in agreement. "I'll bring it up before briefing. I want to tell Sally everything, though," Emma continued, looking at him. "She was a little upset that I didn't tell her when we first got together."

"Em, I never expected you to keep it from her," said Callum, grabbing her hands in his. "She's a good mate, and I respect that. She's been great, keeping this to herself."

Callum glanced up as other officers started to fill the corridor outside of his office, and he released her hands with a pang of regret, wondering how he'd manage not to slip up in the next nine hours. "We'd better get changed, and I'll see you in briefing."

* * *

In the ladies locker room, Emma was just clipping her cravat into place when Sally bounded in. "That time away really did you some good!" she announced.

Emma smiled mysteriously. "Yeah, it was an eventful week," she admitted.

Something in the way she said it, piqued Sally's interest. "What happened?" she asked eagerly. "Didn't your parents take to Callum, after all?"

"Mum did right off, but Dad took some time, to get used to the idea. But by the time we left, he'd given his approval. Not that we really need it."

"Come on out with it! Something's happened!"

Emma just grinned, enjoying the suspense.

"Emma!" begged Sally, desperately.

"You have to keep it to yourself. No one else has to know just yet. And later on you have to play along, ok?"

"The suspense is killing me!"

"Callum asked me to marry him."

Sally's mouthed formed a perfect "O" in her surprise. "No way!" she squealed.

Then checking her hand and seeing no ring, her shoulders slumped. "You said no?" she asked, her disappointment evident in her voice.

"I said yes, but we're going to announce it tonight in the Seven Bells. I gave the ring to Callum, until we've announced it's him I'm seeing. You know how Will's been going on, and this is going to be the end of it," Emma paused, and bit her lip. "Getting married isn't the only thing," she said with a big smile.

"What? Oh!" gasped Sally as the penny dropped. "You're not…!"

Emma nodded, still grinning. "Found out I was pregnant the day after he proposed. The Inspector and Superintendent already know, but I want this kept between the three of us, for now."

"I haven't said anything so far, have I?" asked Sally hugging Emma. "I can't believe you're getting married, and having a baby too!"

* * *

Sally and Emma entered the briefing room together, and headed over towards Will and the others.

"So, how was your week away?" asked Will, as they approached. "Hope you didn't get up to too much mischief!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Emma smirked. "In fact, I finally managed to get him to agree to meeting up at the Seven Bells after work, if you're still so eager to meet him."

"You bet we are!" said Will, seriously. "Have to make sure he's up to the task of treating you right. Another Matt we don't need."

"Trust me, he's nothing like Matt," said Emma seriously, as Callum casually walked into the briefing room. "And he certainly doesn't need half the MET breathing down his neck. You'll frighten him off."

"Maybe that's the idea," said Will, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Before Emma could reply, Will turned to Callum. "How about it, Sarge? Up for a few drinks at the Seven Bells, and check out Emma's mysterious guy?"

Callum turned, and eyed the young PC up and down. Mentally telling himself, to keep his cool, and not lamp the guy. "PC Keane's love life is of no interest to me, PC Fletcher," he stated and Emma's face paled. If she didn't know any better, she would have believed him.

"Come on Sarge," Will continued. "If you'd known Matt and how he treated Emma, then you'd understand why this is important."

"I don't know him, so why drag me into it?"

"Because she's a mate. Or supposed to be."

Callum appeared to think about it. Then he nodded. "Ok, why not. Should be a laugh if nothing else," he said, bluntly, before walking off to stand with the Inspector.

* * *

Callum and Emma stood at the bar waiting for their drinks. He quickly handed her engagement ring back, which she slipped into her purse, for the big reveal later.

It had been a long first day back, with Callum as Custody Sergeant, and Emma on the Front Desk. This had been the first time they'd seen each other since the morning briefing.

"So, how are we going to do this?" she asked, hoping she sounded casual and relaxed as she stood at the bar.

"I have absolutely no idea," Callum sighed. "But for now, I'll stay at the bar, and you and Sally can sit at one of the tables or something. No point telling them straight away," he said with a wink.

Her drink came and she returned to Sally and a few others from the relief. Sally nudged her, as she took a sip of her drink, a knowing smirk on her lips. She leaned closer to her friend so they wouldn't be overheard. "Nervous?"

Emma nodded. "I have no idea how we're going to do this," she admitted.

"You'll think of something," Sally prophesied. "But don't drag it out for too long."

Half an hour later, Emma returned to the bar, standing casually next to Callum. While she waited she slipped her ring back on.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Callum, watching. "They're getting restless."

Emma's shoulders slumped slightly. "This seemed such a good idea," she pouted.

Callum smiled. "Maybe we should just forget the whole thing, and sneak out. Not as if they'd notice," he said taking a sip of his pint, and looking around.

"You're a bad influence, Callum Stone," she said, turning to look up at him. She raised her eyebrows. "But I like your style."

"You do, do you?" he asked, moving closer to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I do," she said, raising her chin slightly, as his lips captured hers eagerly. She could taste the beer he'd just sipped, on his lips. She stepped closer to him, his hand rested on her arm, lightly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Will, his voice revealing his shock. "_Stone_ is your mysterious new fella!"

They smiled through the kiss. "Rumbled," Callum muttered, before they both turned to face the stunned officers.

"How long has this been going?"

Callum placed an arm around Emma's waist, as she leaned against him, comfortably.

"Long enough to know it's what we both want," said Emma, leaning closer into Callum. "And for me to agree to marry him," she finished looking up at him. He smiled down at her, and gave her a quick kiss, that hinted of more later.

"You're engaged too? You sly buggers!" stated Roger.

They gathered around, as Emma wriggled her fingers, flashing her engagement ring, proudly, as she wallowed in the appreciative "oohs" and "aahs."


	27. Chapter 27

The station was abuzz with the news of Callum and Emma's engagement, when they arrived for work, the next morning.

As Emma walked through the corridors, she tried to keep her head to attract as little attention as possible, but regardless of how small she managed to make herself, she still heard the pause of conversation and whispers about her and Callum's upcoming nuptials directed at her retreating back. The murmurings were far from malicious as Emma had feared, and she fought to keep a smile from playing on her lips as she mused about how lucky she was.

Callum paused by the men's locker room, as Emma walked in the opposite direction, no longer bothering to hide the fact that he _was_ watching her, before pushing the door open to get changed.

Smithy was already there, fastening the last few buttons on his shirt, before clipping on his tie.

"What's this rumour about you and Emma Keane gettin' engaged?" he asked.

Callum winced slightly. "It's no rumour," said Callum, fastening his belt in place. "And keep it down, will ya?"

"Rough night was it?" enquired Smithy, failing to hide his amusement, pointedly not lowering his voice. "Drinking on a school night never ends well."

"We were celebrating," Callum grimaced, searching through his locker for some painkillers, to no avail.

"I wouldn't have had you pegged as the "settling down" type," Smithy commented, finally relenting, and lowering his voice slightly. "Not pregnant is she?" he added, jokingly.

Callum just stared at him.

"You're kidding, right!" Smithy asked, his jaw dropping in disbelief. "Is that why you've come clean about seein' her? The words "shotgun" and "wedding" are springing to mind, mate," Smithy laughed, clapping Callum on the shoulder.

"You can think whatever you like, Smithy," Callum snapped, irked at Smithy's assumptions. "Fact is, Emma and I are gettin' married, and yeah, we _are_ havin a baby too; but the two are completely unrelated. We'd appreciate it if you kept that little fact to yourself. Emma isn't ready for everyone to know yet."

"What about the Super and the Inspector, have you told them?"

"Of course we have. And unlike you, they were more supportive," Callum muttered dryly.

Smithy stopped his teasing, "Look, I'm sorry, mate. It's just come as a shock…. I had no idea about you and Emma…"

"That was the idea of keeping things quiet, for a while."

"You do realise that every move you make will be watched?"

Callum shrugged. "We've been together a while now Smithy, and until we said something last night, no one was any the wiser."

* * *

In the ladies' locker room, Sally was again admiring Emma's engagement ring.

"I still can't believe you're getting married!"

Emma smiled, still not quite able to believe it herself. "Neither can I! Who'd have thought it?" she asked shaking her head, thinking about the past few months, and how they had changed her life so dramatically.

"You do realise that you're going to be the talk of the nick for quite some time?" Sally asked growing serious. "It's quite the news. And when everyone finds out you're pregnant…"

"Which is why Callum and I both agreed to keep that quiet, for as long as we can," Emma explained, fastening her cravat in place. "Can you imagine the reaction we'd get if they knew? I can just hear the shouts of "shotgun wedding" from here, and it's nothing like that."

"At least you and Callum know the truth, and that's what matters," Sally defended her. "Come on, we'd better get a move on, or we'll be late for briefing."

As they headed towards the briefing room, Will and Ben were standing by the vending machine. Will still didn't look happy.

"Why Stone?" complained Will. "I mean yeah, he saved your life and everything, but…"

"Cheers Will, that really shows how much you care," said Emma, clearly irritated at his attitude.

"I didn't mean it like that!" protested Will. "I'd understand, you'd be grateful, and everything. But _marrying_ him…" He pulled a face to indicate his distaste.

Callum came up behind the small knot of police officers. "Problem?" he asked directly behind Will, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

Will turned and faced the slightly taller sergeant. "No, Sarge," he said quietly.

"Good, pleased to hear it," said Stone, pointedly. "Briefing in five minutes."

* * *

Callum preceded them into the briefing room; the room was filled with the loud chatter of the current gossip. Callum ignored it, continuing to the front of the room where Smithy and Inspector Gold were already waiting.

When Sally and Emma followed directly behind Callum, the room quietened, and Tony, Ben and Roger, grouped together and started whistling the "Wedding March."

"Okay, settle down!" shouted Gina, getting down to business. "You can discuss Sergeant Stone and PC Keane's engagement in your own time! Right, first off, Tony and Ben, you're paired in the Area car; Sally and Nate, you're on patrol on the Jasmine Allen; Roger and Will, I need you to deal with a burglary, Sergeant Stone, custody, Emma, Front Desk please, and Smithy, you've drawn the short straw and are with me today, on the High Street. Everyone else, paperwork. Off you go!"

* * *

"What do you think about Callum's engagement?" Smithy asked, still surprised by the announcement, as he and Gina walked along Canley High Street. "Bit out the blue wasn't it?"

"As long as they maintain a professional attitude, I'm willing to turn a blind eye," replied Gina. "I don't have a problem with it, neither should you."

"I don't, not really. How long have you known?" Smithy wanted to know. "At first, he gave me the impression this morning, that they only came clean about being an item, because Emma's pregnant."

Gina shook her head. "That's not true, Smithy. I've known for some time, about the relationship, and although he certainly doesn't show it at work, he is actually quite fond of her – you should see them together; they're like different people, seem to bring out the best in each other. They've both been very careful to keep it under wraps at work. Why else do you think you ended up with Emma's performance review?"

Smithy shook his head. "He just doesn't strike me as the settling down type. He always gave the impression the job came first, and everything else second."

"Well obviously, Callum disagrees or else he wouldn't haven't asked Emma to marry him. Now can we change the subject, we're not here to discuss the virtues of Callum Stone."

* * *

The following two weeks seemed to fly by, as things settled into a routine at Sun Hill, and Callum and Emma slowly became old news.

It was half way through their second week back, that Callum, still as Custody Sergeant, had the pleasure of authorising Caleb Cassling's detention at Sun Hill. Hazel had finally found the courage to make a statement against her violent husband, after losing her seventh child, to a miscarriage caused by a violent outburst from her husband.

On a Wednesday afternoon, an air of anticipation filled the station.

A chance meeting between Callum and Emma at refs – Emma had been clearing away her tray, as he'd come up behind her. He'd pulled her aside, and leaned in close as if he were going to kiss her. He'd spoken to her briefly, then as he straightened up, Emma had laughed at something he'd said, and jokingly pushed him away - had set tongues wagging briefly, but Callum sensed that that wasn't the only reason.

He was just finishing booking in a suspect when Gina entered the custody area.

"I'd like a word in my office, please Callum," she replied, as he signed off on some property.

He glanced at her as he nodded, speaking briefly to another sergeant, before going around the desk to meet Gina.

Emma came through the double doors, from the other direction leading from CID, carrying boxes.

Just as she reached Callum and Gina, the outer door opened, and three officers unknown to Callum and Emma marched through the doors, followed by Trevor Franks, and Roger and Ben.

Emma paled and dropped the boxes she was carrying, as Franks turned and recognising Emma, smiled and pursed his lips, as if blowing her a kiss. His eyes followed her tauntingly across the room as he was dragged away by the officers.

Callum, recognising Franks from the photos Roger had found, didn't need Emma's gasp of recognition to know who he was.

As Franks pursed his lips in a mockery of a kiss, Callum flew at him. His fury and the weeks of pent up frustration at what Franks and his accomplices had put Emma through, overrode his sense of professionalism and training, temporarily.

Franks' smirked at Callum, as six officers restrained him with difficulty.


	28. Chapter 28

"Get him out of here!" barked Gina, as Callum despite the six officers holding him back, tried once more to lunge at Franks' as he was led away to the cells.

"He needs putting on a leash!" snapped one of the officers that had accompanied Franks.

"I'd keep your opinion on my officers to yourself, thank you very much!" Gina snapped back, defending Callum, as the six officers somehow managed to lead him away.

Gina turned to Emma. "Are you okay?" she asked, and then answered herself. "Of course you're not, stupid question." She picked up the boxes that Emma had dropped, and then turned her attention back to Emma.

"What will happen to him?" asked Emma worriedly, looking back in the direction Callum had gone.

"Nothing if I have anything to do with it," soothed Gina. "I want you to go and get a cuppa in the canteen. I'll deal with this rabble and then come and talk to you."

"I'd like to see Callum…"

"Right now, I need to talk to him, and straighten this mess out." Gina smiled reassuringly. "Go on, I'll sort it."

* * *

In the soft interview room, Callum paced the room like a caged lion. He was breathing heavily, still clearly furious.

"Have you any idea of what you've just done, Callum?"

"You knew he was coming here," Callum stated, as he continued pacing. "After what he's put Emma through…!"

"I was trying to avoid this! Now you've just made my job ten times harder! You were about to attack a prisoner, with eight police officers present! Three of them aren't even ours, and they want your blood."

"What about Emma, is she okay?"

"She's a bit shaken, but she's fine. She's more worried about you. It's a pity you didn't think of her, before you went wading in."

Callum stopped his pacing and faced the Inspector, angrily. "I've done nothing _but_ think of Emma!"

"Thanks to you, he could walk away from this," Gina said sternly.

Callum, looking like he'd been hit in the stomach, sat down heavily on a chair as he realised what the consequences of his hotheaded actions might mean.

"I'll do the best I can, Callum, to smooth things over. I need to know that _if_ you see Franks' at anytime, there won't be a repeat performance."

Callum looked at Gina for several minutes, before Gina saw him nod, just barely; if she hadn't been watching him, she'd have missed it.

"I need you to stay here, until I sort this mess out."

* * *

In her office, Gina tried to placate the irate DCI Gideon, but wasn't having much success.

"That lunatic has just jeopardised weeks of work!" DCI Gideon snapped furiously. "I want him disciplined!"

"That "lunatic" just happens to be one of my best sergeants!" quipped Gina. "And I don't appreciate you coming in here, and mouthing off one of my officers. He's been through a lot the last few months, and seeing Franks was just the last straw. I'd been hoping to get him out of custody before you came, to avoid what just happened."

"He's a police officer!" Gideon shot back, clearly in an unforgiving mood. "He goes through a lot every day of his working life. If he can't handle it…"

"He can handle it just fine. But dealing with things in the line of duty is one thing, when it spills over into his personal life it's quite another." Gina continued, filling in the visiting DCI on what had happened since May. Finally finishing with, "He's usually very professional, but under the circumstances I think I would have reacted the same way."

"He's actions could have serious consequences for this case!" Gideon refused to back down. "And if that happens, how will he react then? I'm sorry, Inspector, but he needs to understand how serious this is."

"He is well aware of how serious it is," Gina assured the detective. "And I will deal with it, in-house."

There was a knock on Gina's door, and Sally entered the office. "Sorry to interrupt Ma'am, but DCI Keane, is here to see you."

Gina turned to face Gideon, both furious and surprised. "You've brought the DPS into this!" she asked in disbelief.

"I want to be sure that Sergeant Stone is properly dealt with Inspector."

Gina quickly rose to her feet. "You can be certain of that," Gina muttered, hiding her smirk from Gideon.

"Inspector," Frank Keane greeted Gina, as he stepped into her office.

"Sir," Gina acknowledged, and quickly made the introductions. She quickly gave Frank the details of what had happened, which was interrupted here and there by Gideon.

"Is Emma alright?" was Frank's first question, when Gina had finished.

"Yes, she's fine," Gina assured him. "She was a bit shaken, so I sent her to wait in the canteen."

With a side glance at Gideon, Frank continued, "And what about Sergeant Stone?"

"I've talked to him, and he realises the seriousness of his actions. He was calmer after I talked to him."

"What does it matter?" Gideon pushed. "I want this Stone dealt with!"

Frank turned a withering gaze at Gideon. "There isn't much I can do," he stated, not much caring for the DCI. "There are mitigating circumstances in his favour, not to mention weeks of undue stress. Besides, he's my son-in-law. I couldn't investigate even if I wanted to."

Frank quietly marvelled at the fact, that if this had happened before he'd come to realise Callum's genuine devotion to Emma, he wouldn't have hesitated in bringing him down.

Gideon's arrogant manner left him. "This PC Keane…." he said, finally making the connection.

"…Is my daughter," Frank confirmed. He turned to Gina. "I'd like to speak to both of them, and then perhaps we can all come to an understanding?" Frank asked, including Gideon in his glance.

Hesitating a moment, Gideon looked briefly at his hands. "That won't be necessary," he said at length. "Just make sure that he realises the risk he's taken, and that something like this never happens again."


	29. Chapter 29

It was the day before Halloween, and Emma had been assigned to CID, in light of Dr Sinclair's recommendations that she stay on light duties.

She was trying to get through as much paperwork as she could, before her appointment at St Hughes' at 2 pm that afternoon. She and Callum would be seeing their baby for the very first time. She smiled secretively to herself, her excitement building, as she allowed her mind to wander from the dull reports she was working on.

Dr Sinclair had been seeing Emma every two weeks, and was for now, extremely pleased with her progress so far.

Emma's only concern for now, was coping with her morning sickness, which at almost twelve weeks, didn't seem to be lessening. She and Callum had poured over the various pregnancy books, that Dr Sinclair had handed out on her second appointment, and both hoped that Emma wouldn't be part of the unlucky few, who had to deal with morning sickness throughout the entire pregnancy.

Soon, they would run out of reasons and ideas, to explain Emma's frequent dashes to the ladies'. Because of this Callum had casually brought up the possibility of telling everyone sooner, rather than later, once again reassuring her that he understood her reasons not to, if she so chose.

Emma was beginning to think he might have a point, as a familiar wave of nausea swept over her. She tried her best to hide it, as Max Carter approached her with yet more paperwork.

"Won't be a minute, Sarge," Emma said quickly, knowing she would lose this fight, as she dashed quickly from the room.

When she returned, ten minutes later, Max was at his desk, talking on the phone. As Emma settled back down to work, he made an excuse to come over to her.

"Don't think just because you're engaged to Callum, you can come and go as you please. It really hasn't done you any favours, has it?" he wanted to know, as he pretended to be busy.

"What hasn't?"

"Sleeping with Callum; not a good career move."

"Don't beat about the bush, will you Sarge?" stated Emma, caustically. "Actually, I don't need Callum to rise through the ranks." Emma smiled sweetly. "If I want to be in CID, all I really have to do is have a word with my father."

She rose to her feet as she finished speaking, heading towards the doors and the canteen.

* * *

Emma sat down next to Sally with a sigh.

"Roll on 2 o'clock," she said rolling her eyes. "In fact, just getting out of CID will be enough. I really can't stand another day listening to Max…" Emma trailed off, as Callum walked in, carrying a carrier bag.

Spotting her sitting with Sally, he headed over to them. Emma just having time to say to Sally, "Please don't say anything to him," before smiling brightly as Callum approached them.

"Got a surprise for you," Callum greeted Emma, with a bright smile as he placed the bag on the table.

Curiously, Emma peered into the bag, her eyes shining on discovering the contents hidden inside.

"You're a mind reader!" she beamed, as she took out the large tub of ice cream.

Callum laughed. "Not really," he said sitting down next to her. "I don't think I'd survive another night without ice cream."

Sally shook her head, as she and Callum watched Emma dig into the dessert, a look of deep satisfaction on her face. Over the last few weeks, Emma had started craving ice cream with a vengeance.

"Poor Pebble will be blue by the time they're born!" joked Sally, as Emma ate yet another spoonful, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

"I've cleared it with Inspector Gold," said Callum, helping himself to some ice cream, which earned him a rap on the knuckles, for his efforts. "So I'll be able to come with you for the scan. Meet you in the Front Office around 1 o' clock."

He grasped her hand briefly, before rising to his feet, and heading back out on patrol.

"You should tell him," Sally urged Emma, when Callum had gone. "Max has no right to say anything."

"After what happened when they brought Franks in here, I'm not taking the chance, Sally. He was lucky to get away with just a two-week suspension. If he knows that Max is trying to have a go, you know what Callum will do. Anyway, I can handle Max Carter."

* * *

Just after 2pm, a nurse called Emma and Callum through, to the room.

Emma hopped onto the bed, and Callum took the chair next to it.

"If you can lift up your top, I'll put some jelly on your stomach," said the sonographer after taking a few of Emma's details down. "I'm afraid the jelly is a bit cold."

She ran the transducer over Emma's stomach, expertly finding the baby within. "And there's your baby," she smiled. "He's certainly lively!"

Callum grasped Emma's hand as they watched in awe, as they saw their baby for the first time, wriggling and squirming. It kicked twice, and Callum glanced at Emma.

"Can you feel that?" he asked, still in awe at the wriggling grey image on the screen.

Emma smiled never taking her eyes off the screen, squeezed his hand. "It's too early yet, but in another few weeks, I will."

"There's the head," continued the sonographer, pointing out various parts. "And that little blip there, is the heart, beating nice and strong," she continued, highlighting the spot. She took a few more measurements, and then said, "All done, Emma, you can get up now. Everything is fine, from what I've seen today. Going by the information, your little one is due May 15th. "

Emma glanced at Callum, as they waited for some of the scan prints, to take with them.

"May 15th, " said Emma significantly. May 15th was the day she begun to awaken from her coma, after the bombings. It was hard to comprehend, that something so horrendous and terrifying as the bombings, had led her to this very moment, and be replaced with utter joy and love.

Callum hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Is a day to celebrate, Emma," he said, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. "Every day with you, is a day to celebrate. Pebble just makes it complete."

* * *

Emma pushed open the doors to CID, still feeling excited after seeing Pebble for the first time. She planned on giving her parents a copy of the picture when they came for their first visit to Callum's flat on Saturday, and another to Sally when she next saw her.

She'd been working for almost half an hour, when Max approached her again.

"Taking liberties with your breaks, isn't going down too well with the DI," he said, leaning over her desk, as if giving her instructions. "And don't think for one minute that your dad, can cover this one up like he did for Callum."


	30. Chapter 30

Callum handed Emma the glass of water, as she sat on the floor, hovering over the toilet bowl. Her face was almost white making her eyes look like black pits.

Emma shook her head, with a grimace. Callum rubbed her back, looking concerned. "Maybe you should call in sick today," he suggested. "It's not that far from the truth."

He hated seeing her like this, and he felt a sense of helplessness because he couldn't do anything for her. This had to be the worst bout of morning sickness she had experienced so far.

Lowering the cover, Emma rested her arms on the top, sinking her head on her arms, and blew out her cheeks. "I'm pregnant, Callum…not ill," she sighed, sounding tired. "You're going to be late; I'll follow when I can."

"If you think I'm leaving you like this…"

Emma quickly lifted the cover again, as another nauseous wave washed over her. "Callum, please just go," she whispered, exhaustedly, closing her eyes. "I'll be in later."

He looked at her doubtfully. "I still think you should call in sick."

"I'll be fine," she insisted, taking a sip of the water, she had refused earlier. He continued to watch her for several minutes, before he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll let the Inspector know you're going to be late," he said, rising to his feet from the edge of the bath where he'd been sitting. "I'll try and see you at refs."

* * *

"Sorry, Sir," Emma apologised to DI Manson, when she walked into CID, later that morning.

Neil nodded his head curtly. "Inspector Gold mentioned that you weren't feeling well, and you were running late." He turned away, then paused briefly to add, "Hope you're feeling better."

"Sir," muttered Emma, as she settled down to work, feeling drained. The doors swung open, and Emma repressed a groan as Max entered.

He glanced over at her, before shouting, "Gov," and heading over to Neil. They spoke briefly, before heading into Neil's office. Emma sighed; she really didn't feel well enough to deal with Max.

"So, what's your excuse today?" Max wanted to know, perching on the edge of the desk.

"Excuse for what?" Emma concentrated on the report in front of her, shortly after morning refs.

"Well, Callum managed to make it in on time. Yet you've been late or had an appointment of some sort," he paused as he worked it out. "At least three times this week."

"I really don't have to explain myself to you."

"You might be able to wrap Callum around your little finger, and flaunt his authority, but in here you follow orders. There's no special treatment or considerations, here."

"Which is why my relationship with him is separate from work. I don't expect any special treatment. Nor do I get any special treatment or consideration from _Sergeant_ _Stone."_

"Remember that, the next time you're late, and think you can just swan off whenever you feel like it."

* * *

It was Saturday, and after finishing just after 3pm, Callum and Emma stopped off to do some shopping; Emma's parents were coming for dinner, and Callum was going to make Emma's favourite meal; home made lasagna.

While Callum unpacked and prepared everything for the lasagna, Emma showered and changed.

By the time she was ready, the aromatic smell of cooking, had filled the flat, and her stomach gurgled in anticipation; when Callum had said he could cook, he hadn't been joking, his lasagna was to die for.

"Mum and Dad will be here soon," Emma said, when she entered the living room, going over to the counter, where Callum stood with a tea towel draped over his shoulder. "You still need to get changed."

He finished tossing the salad he'd made, and then wiped his hands on the towel, as Emma pinched a tomato, from the bowl.

Callum grabbed her waist and gently pulled her to him. "That's cheating," he said, kissing her.

She mmm'd against his mouth, and moved closer to him, her hands resting on the back of his head, as she returned his kiss. As things heated up between, them, she pulled back slightly. "If I distract you any more, that amazing lasagna of yours will be ruined."

He pulled a face, and released her reluctantly. "Anymore snacking, and there'll be nothing left anyway," he commented, and kissed her forehead before heading for a shower.

* * *

Emma hid the scan picture, behind the photo of Callum as a boy, posing with Rusty, his Red Setter dog, just as Callum answered the door. This would be her parents, and she felt a little overwhelmed with nerves as it dawned on her it was their first visit to the flat.

She heard her parent's warm greetings and quickly adjusted the photo of her and Callum, closing the gap, where the scan picture had been.

Emma turned and smiled as Frank and Dot, finally entered the living room, and hugged her parents in turn.

"Feeling any better?" asked Dot, watching as Callum and Emma dished out the meal.

"Morning is definitely the worst time," Emma answered, remembering the day before, as she brought over some plates, to the small table that had been added over the recent weeks. "But it can last all day. Dr Sinclair says that it's a good sign the pregnancy is going well, and it will lessen in time."

* * *

"So, have you gotten any further in your plans?" Frank wanted to know, before taking a sip of his Budweiser, as he settled back into his chair, his empty plate before him.

Emma glanced at Callum quickly, before answering with, "We've set the date for the wedding. We've decided on 20th March. I'll be thirty-two weeks then, so that should leave eight weeks, to finalise everything before Pebble arrives."

Dot and Frank almost choked on their drinks at Emma's announcement of "Pebble".

"_Pebble_?" Frank gasped, his eyes moving from one to the other. "Please tell me that isn't want you plan on calling…"

Callum and Emma laughed, at Frank's almost horrified expression that "Pebble" was a potential name. Callum's arm rested comfortably around the back of Emma's chair. "Not at all, its Emma's nickname for the baby, as a joke."

He glanced at Emma, trying not to look amused, but failed. Callum had grown to really enjoy spending time with Emma's family, over the recent weeks after the surveillance at had been lifted. Until now, spending time as a family unit, for him, had been something to endure rather than enjoy.

Emma rose to her feet, going to the bookcase, and bringing out the scan picture, before heading back to the table.

"We had the first scan on Thursday, and everything is going well. Pebble's due May 15th," said Emma, as she handed the picture to her mother.

Dot's face softened in delight as she gazed at the picture. "Oh Emma!" she whispered, looking up at her, with shining eyes. Dot handed the photo to Frank, and he too gazed at the grainy image of their first grandchild, mesmerised. Even holding the photo as evidence, still didn't seem to make it real, somehow.

"We're also planning on moving into my house, and renting this place out. It's not as if we need the money straight away, and we're planning on a registry office wedding anyway," Emma explained as she sat back down.

"Sounds like you both have it all sorted out," Dot smiled. "But is eight weeks going to be enough time to get everything ready, before the baby comes?"

"We're going to start decorating the house first, before Callum moves in," Emma replied. "Saves moving everything twice, and we can still buy for Pebble as we go along."

Dot watched, as Callum and Emma cleared away the dishes, before preparing the dessert together. Emma swatted Callum playfully with the tea towel, as he teased her about something, and then relented as he kissed her briefly.

Dot couldn't recall the last time Emma had been this happy, and knew that it was largely down to Callum. They were perfectly suited, like a pair of old, worn out comfy slippers.

They headed back to the table with the plates of dessert, before Emma went to the freezer and returned with a tub of low-fat ice cream.

"So, how was the response, when you announced your engagement?" Frank asked curiously, as he settled back into his chair.

"It wasn't as bad as we thought," replied Callum, offering Frank another Budweiser, which he politely refused. "The reaction was more surprise than anything else. Everyone's been very supportive."

Frank glanced at Emma, whose smile at faded at the mention of work.

"Is something wrong, Sweetheart?" Frank asked, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward slightly.

Callum turned in his chair to face her, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Emma?" Callum pushed, frowning slightly. "Is someone having a go?"

From his tone, Frank guessed that this was news to Callum.

"It's nothing, I can't handle," said Emma quietly.

"Who is it?" Callum insisted, and Emma and Frank both recognised the authority in his tone. "Emma, whoever it is, I can sort it."

"There's no need…"

"There is every need," said Frank, agreeing with Callum. "It's more needless stress that you certainly don't need now. It's not good for you…or Pebble."

Emma stared into her ice cream, which was beginning to melt.

"Max," she whispered quietly.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: There will be a delay on chapters after this one, as my beta and I are finalising chapters. As soon as they are, I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews, they are really appreciated. :)_

* * *

Callum's scowl deepened. "How long has he been havin' a dig?" he wanted to know, still sounding angry. "You should have told me."

Emma watched him warily. "There isn't really anything to tell, Callum. He's just trying to get a reaction and I'm not giving him one."

She knew that Callum had tried hard to keep the darker side of his nature and temper in check since their relationship had become much more serious. But she knew it was still there, lying in wait just below the surface, like some slumbering beast. She'd realised that when he'd tried to have a go at Trevor Franks, when he'd been brought to Sun Hill. At least then, she'd felt he was justified in his actions, but Max was a different problem altogether.

Callum faced her, his scowl still in place. "I'm not going to let this go, Emma. If he thinks he can have a go, and expect me to do nothin'…"

"This is precisely why I didn't tell you!" Emma exploded. "I knew you'd react like this!"

"I'm afraid Emma is right, Callum," said Frank quietly, earning him a furious look from Callum. "If you plan to confront, this _Max_…" Frank practically spat the word, exemplifying his distaste. "… Or react, as you did with Franks, then you can be certain that they'll throw the book at you. In Franks' case, you had mitigating circumstances in your favour. This time, the DPS, Inspector Gold even, won't be as understanding, and you'll have more than a two-week suspension to worry about."

Callum glared at the table, still unwilling to be talked out of it.

"I can appreciate that you want to protect Emma, but there are much better ways. You're an intelligent man, Callum. Don't do anything that you'll end up regretting."

* * *

After four days off, their next shift was Wednesday. CID was a buzz of activity as Emma entered. Glancing around quickly, she hoped to slip seamlessly into some work, without anyone taking notice that she was late again.

Emma was just beginning to think she'd gotten away with it after all, when Max's voice whispered in her ear, sinking all her hopes. "Don't think I didn't notice you sneaking in Emma. First day back and you still manage to be late," he tutted, shaking his head. "I think a word to Inspector Gold is in order. This relationship with Callum is obviously a distraction; it's interfering with your work...or lack thereof." He added dryly.

Emma turned to face Max, struggling with both nausea and her anger. "The only one distracting me from work, is _you_! And at least I _have_ a relationship."

She rose to her feet, feeling ill, and wanting as much distance as she could between Max and herself.

Max stopped her from leaving. "Departmental romances aren't quite my thing," he whispered, nastily. "Far too many complications and conflict of interests."

Emma yanked her arm free, quickly heading for the doors.

A minute later the doors swung open again, and Callum came in holding an evidence bag, and a manila envelope.

Max smirked at Callum's furious look in his direction, and walked off to his own desk.

"What've you said to Emma?" Callum asked, looming over the Detective Sergeant.

"Nothing," said Max smugly. "That hasn't crossed everyone's mind in here."

"If you have a problem Max, you come to me, not take it out on Emma."

"The little wifey been telling tales out of school has she?" Max goaded. "And you think you can be the knight in shining armour, saving your damsel in distress?"

Callum stepped forward, his posture threatening as he towered over Max. "I don't really much give a damn about your opinions, Max. Just back off Emma."

He turned as if to leave, but Max wasn't finished yet. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd become the DPS' lap dog!"

Callum turned back, furious. "_What!_"

"Don't sound so surprised," Max mocked. "You and me, we're alike…I just don't hide it like you do. Marrying Emma, with her connections to the DPS…they have you right where they want you. Not a very popular career move…"

Callum closed the gap in one stride, and yanked Max to his feet, his eyes blazing.

"Sergeant Stone!" barked Neil, heading over to them. "Let go of him, and get out, before I decide to report you."

Callum, eyes blazing, continue to hold Max. "Don't make me repeat myself, Sergeant," Neil warned.

Slowly, Callum released him, stared at Max for a moment, before turning. He hesitated as he realised Emma had witnessed what had happened, before continuing on his way, without a word to her, or a backward glance.

* * *

The last Saturday in November was the beginning of a weeks' holiday for Callum and Emma. Over the weeks, they'd been busy choosing and buying decorating materials, so they could make a start in Pebble's room first.

Callum returned to their bedroom, dressed only in jeans as he dried his hair, still wet after his shower, to find Emma struggling to fasten her jeans.

"Want a hand?" he asked, sounding amused.

Emma glared at him. "They fit last week!" she fumed to herself. She lifted her jumper up, checking herself out in the mirror. The curve of her stomach was a little more pronounced than it had been; her bump was starting to show.

How had she not noticed before this? Thinking about it, she realised that her uniform had been getting a little tighter too.

She glanced at Callum, as he stood watching her. He came over to stand behind her, pressing his lips to her neck, his hands resting gently on the small bump.

"Seems our little secret, isn't such a little secret anymore," he said resting his chin, lightly on her shoulder. He felt a mixture of both excitement and disappointment at the thought, as he realised that they wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy for much longer.

The same thought crossed Emma's mind, as she examined herself in the mirror. "There really is a baby, in there," she said, sounding awed. "Apart from the morning sickness, it hasn't seemed real, until now."

She turned in Callum's arms to face him. "We really can't hide this forever can we?" she asked, the realisation finally sinking in. "I thought my uniform had been getting a little tighter," she added, for his benefit.

"Maybe we should start thinking about telling everyone when we go back to work? You'll be seventeen weeks by then, and apart from the bad morning sickness, I think we've done well keeping it quiet that long."

Emma kissed him, as she nodded in agreement. "First, we need to go shopping, before we stop off at the house. I'm going to need some bigger clothes."

Callum released her, and moved over to the chest of drawers, rummaging around before finding a pair of his jogging bottoms, and passing then to her.

* * *

Emma blew hair out of her face, and stepped back to admire her handy work with a critical eye.

She'd added an old shirt of Callum's to the jogging bottoms and rolled the sleeves up several times, to accommodate her shorter arms. The beginning of her bump was just discernible through the paint-splattered material.

Emma thought they'd made good progress on the room, despite spending three hours shopping for maternity clothes, which were still packed in the car outside.

They'd tackled the spare room, just after 1 o'clock, and the walls were just about done, and Callum had just finished painting the ceiling.

He nudged the door open, with his foot, entering the freshly painted room, with a tray laden with food and drink.

Emma turned as he entered and he grinned, at the streaks of paint on her cheeks and nose, as he put the tray down on a folding table, before standing behind her and embracing her. "What's so funny," she wanted to know, melting into his embrace.

He kissed her neck and she shivered pleasantly. "Nothin'… 'cept I was under the impression, we bought the paint for the walls, not your face," he kissed her neck again, leaving a little trail, that made her shiver again, as she leaned further into his embrace.

She turned to face him, and he captured her mouth with his, kissing her slowly at first, then more passionately as heat ignited between them. She tightened her arms around his neck, as he swept her into his arms, still kissing her, and carried her from the room. The painting could wait for now.


	32. Chapter 32

By the time Callum and Emma returned to work the second week in December, Pebble's room, and Callum and Emma's room, had been completed.

In between decorating, they had started shopping for baby supplies and a few items of new furniture. Slowly, Emma's house was starting to become _their_ home.

* * *

Arriving half an hour early before their shift, on Monday morning, Callum and Emma headed straight for the Inspector's office; Callum to inform Gina of their plans to announce the pregnancy and Emma to authorise a bigger uniform.

Emma sat on the bench in the locker room, playing with her engagement ring nervously, as Sally finished getting changed.

"It's going to be fine," said Sally, joining Emma on the bench and giving her a hug of encouragement. "Everyone will be pleased for you both."

Emma smiled tentatively; still unsure of what the reaction would be, to their news. "We can do this," she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself, rather than actually believing it.

Callum was already in the briefing room talking to Smithy, when Emma and Sally entered, a few stragglers following behind them.

Callum excused himself from Smithy, and walked over to Emma, knowing how apprehensive and nervous she was, and spoke to her briefly before returning to the front with Smithy, as Gina entered. Emma and Sally sat at the furthest end of the front row of seats, Emma trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Right, let's get started!" Gina shouted, and the room, quietened at once, as Gina gave out patrol details. "Before you all head off, Sergeant Stone has an announcement."

Callum stepped forward, and glanced at Emma, who was still trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible.

"As you know, Emma and I are gettin' married. We've set the date for 20th March."

Cheers and shouts of "congratulations" filled the room, and everyone glanced in Emma's direction, who smiled a little self-consciously, at the attention. That was the easy part.

"Shhhh!" hissed Gina, after allowing the well wishes to continue for a few minutes.

Callum took a deep breath, before adding, "What isn't common knowledge, is that Emma is almost eighteen weeks pregnant."

Stunned silence followed the news before everyone started talking at once, with a few "congratulations!" and "ahhhs!" and "well done, Sarge!" and "Well done, Emma!" thrown in.

Emma smiled with relief as she was congratulated and glanced over to Callum, his hands in his pockets, and a slight smile on his face. Seeing her looking, he nodded his head slightly, and Emma felt herself finally relax. It hadn't gone as badly as she had expected after all.

Callum came over to her, as everyone trooped out, to their respective assignments, or to do paperwork. "You okay?" he asked, staring down at her, knowing how nervous she had been about the announcement.

She nodded, smiling briefly. "I'm glad it's finally out," she answered, with relief. "I'll see you later," she said, as she hurried to meet Sally, waiting for her at the door.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," said Sally, as she and Emma headed on patrol to Canley Market.

Emma didn't reply, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Earth calling Emma!" joked Sally; it was obvious it wasn't the first time she'd spoken.

"What's up?" Sally asked becoming concerned.

"Nothing," said Emma, pulling herself together, and smiling at Sally to prove to her that she was fine. "I was just thinking, how much easier it was, telling everyone Callum and I were getting married, than it was announcing the pregnancy." Emma paused, still deep in thought. "I'm glad it's all out in the open now. I only wish, Callum's parents were around to share it. I'd love to have met them."

* * *

Christmas and New Year were always a busy period for the officers at Sun Hill. Callum and the rest of the team were kept on their toes, dealing with the seasonal troublemakers and hot spots.

Emma, now in C.A.D, didn't get to see Callum as much, as overtime and shift changeovers and the paperwork that with it, held him back. Usually, by the time Callum arrived home, Emma was already asleep.

By Christmas week, it was obvious that Emma was pregnant. At her twentieth week scan; they had had the opportunity of finding out if Pebble was a boy or a girl. They'd talked about it, and by the scan date had decided on leaving it a surprise.

Excitement had built, as the final scan date loomed, and Callum had watched the screen once again in awe, as Pebble had squirmed around, refusing to keep still so the sonographer could do tests and measurements. When Callum saw the baby kick, Emma gasped slightly, sounding awed, as she exclaimed that she could actually feel the kick. It had been a little surreal from Callum's perspective, watching the baby kicking, and Emma to actually feel it. He hadn't been that lucky…yet.

As they and Frank, would be on duty Christmas Day, Emma and Callum spent the last Saturday before Christmas, with Emma's parents, spending time together as a family, and enjoying an early Christmas lunch.

* * *

It was a Friday in late January, and Emma and Callum were spending their last weekend in Callum's flat. Packed boxes stood in one corner of the room, ready for Callum and Frank to move to the house, the next day.

As Emma was getting ready for bed after her shower, Callum walked in with two mugs of hot chocolate.

As he put the mugs down, Emma rubbed lotion into her bump, and the baby kicked. She smiled, her eyes twinkling, as she gently drummed her fingers at the spot. The baby kicked again, and as he watched, Callum saw the taut skin stretched over the neat bump ripple like a little wave.

Emma looked up her eyes bright, and grabbed his hand. He sat down next to her, and she leaned back slightly, for comfort.

Callum drummed his fingers gently on a different spot, hoping to coax the baby into kicking. Obligingly the baby moved and he felt the soft thump against his hand. He grinned ecstatically; watching in fascination, as the baby kicked again, and impulsively kissed the spot where the baby had kicked, before it moved again, and gave another kick. He kissed that spot too, before looking up at Emma, his eyes gleaming.

She smiled gently at him, and stroked his hair. He couldn't always feel the baby kick as she could, so when he did, it was always a special moment.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly, leaning over slightly to kiss her, his hand resting on her baby bump. Pebble, kicked and wriggled briefly, before settling down, as if finally comfortable.

* * *

Sunday, Callum and Emma had lunch at her parent's house, and Callum insisted on helping with the cooking and preparation.

A little after 1.30, they settled around the dinner table talking excitedly about the months ahead.

"So, have you come up with any names yet?" asked Frank, curiously, bringing the conversation around to baby names.

Emma swallowed her mouthful. "We've definitely decided on a boy's name," she said glancing at Callum, her eyes twinkling. "Devon – Devon Joseph. It just seemed appropriate somehow; after the wonderful week we had there."

Callum, grinned, and clinked his glass against Emma's in a little toast. To think, that he had been so against the Devon trip, when Emma had first suggested it. He'd have missed, the best day of his life.

"We're still not sure of a girl's name yet, but we're toying with the idea of Charlotte Emily." Emma added.

Frank and Dot nodded their approval. "Are your parents looking forward to the wedding, Callum? Frank wanted to know.

Callum paused with his fork midway to his mouth; his smile vanishing as he very slowly lowered his fork without taking a bite. His mouth became a thin line, as his expression darkened, and he frowned at Frank.

"No," Callum replied brusquely, and Dot, Emma and Frank, glanced at each other, a little uneasily, as tension quickly replaced the congenial atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that they were no longer…" Frank began, thinking he had made an error, but Callum interrupted him.

"I don't bother with my family," Callum said, his tone making it apparent that he didn't wish to discuss the matter any further. "And I prefer it that way."


	33. Chapter 33

When Sally entered the locker room, after lunch on Monday afternoon, Emma was there, her face ashen as she puffed out her cheeks. By the time Emma was twenty weeks pregnant, it was clear that she was going to be one of the unlucky few to experience morning sickness throughout the entire pregnancy.

With a sigh, Emma sat down on the bench, her mouth downcast and looking thoroughly miserable with herself.

Sally, thinking it was the nausea, quickly sat down next to her, giving her a sympathetic hug. "Callum just came into the canteen, want me to get him?"

Emma shook her head, before her face crumpled and she suddenly burst into tears. "Right now, he's the last person, I want to know about this!"

"What's happened?" Sally asked, sounding more and more concerned. Suspecting that there was more to this, than a bad bout of morning sickness.

Sally thought back to the time, just after the pregnancy had been revealed to the relief, of Emma suffering a really bad bout of morning sickness, which had almost convinced the Inspector to send Emma home.

_When Callum had heard about it, after returning from patrol at lunchtime, he had shown concern, as__ Emma had puffed out her pale cheeks as she'd sat down. __After the morning she'd had, it was unfortunate timing on Callum's part, when he had asked her if she were okay. Emma had offered Callum a withering look,__ as if it to say "do I _look_ okay to you?" and vowed that if he were thinking of wanting any more children in the future, then he could carry them himself. _

_When he'd replied that he'd take that, as _no_ she shook her head in disgust, before rushing from the canteen, her face on the slightly green side. __Realising that he'd overstepped the mark,__ Callum had risen to his feet to follow after her, Sally suspected. _

_Later, Emma had confirmed that he had followed her, waiting outside the ladies toilet, until she'd come out, and had apologised, giving her a brief hug, before quickly releasing her, as Gina had appeared around the corner, eyebrows raised. On seeing Emma's still rather queasy expression, she'd decided on letting Callum's rare show of affection at work, pass. _

Remembering Callum's evident concern at the time, now seemed at odds with the tension Sally had sensed between them, earlier that morning. Callum's tone had been almost sharp, as he and Emma parted ways for the day. Undoubtedly something had happened, and it didn't look good.

"We had lunch at my parents' yesterday, and everything was great," Emma managed between sobs. "Mum and Dad have really bonded with Callum since Devon. Then Dad asked Callum if he's parents were excited about the wedding."

Emma gulped in air, her ashen face blotchy with crying. "Callum's never talked about his family, so until Dad brought it up, I'd just assumed that he's parents had died."

Emma dabbed at her eyes, uselessly, as the tears still streamed down her cheeks. "He hasn't even told them about us; Pebble _or_ the wedding!" She shook her head, hitching in a breath sharply. Pebble kicked and wriggled, as Emma's emotional distress was communicated to the baby.

"Have you tried asking him about this?" probed Sally, as she drew Emma closer, her body shaking with her wracking sobs.

Emma shook her head. "He was so angry when Dad brought it up. We ended up leaving shortly after. When I asked what was wrong, he said he didn't want to talk about it," Emma pulled away from Sally, trying to pull herself together.

"It's like he's ashamed of me!" she said, breaking down again.

"You know that's not true," Sally soothed, rubbing Emma's shoulders. "He thinks the world of you, Emma. Everyone can see that."

"Then why hasn't he told his parents he's getting married and going to be a father in a matter of months?"

* * *

Callum approached the house, with his asp drawn. "Mr Harper? It's the police!" he called, letting the occupant know he was there. "Mr Harper?"

Tentatively, he pushed the door open with the tip of his asp, and cautiously stepped inside.

He'd been called to the address in Garland Avenue after a neighbour had reported a disturbance, knowing that the elderly gentleman, Gordon Harper, lived alone, and had no relatives living close by. When the neighbour had gone to investigate a youth, not much older than eighteen, had fled the house, clutching a bag.

"Mr Harper, it's the police," Callum called again, carefully walking past the clear signs of a struggle.

Entering a room off the living room, Callum put away his asp as he quickly advanced to the elderly gent, propped up against the wall, his forehead bleeding. He was clutching the left side of his chest.

"Mr. Harper?" Callum asked, as he knelt in front of the old man, who barely nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I'm Sergeant Stone, can you tell me what happened?"

Mr Harper, grimaced slightly, sweat suddenly springing out on his forehead, his hand squeezing his chest.

"Thirty to Sierra-Oscar, ambulance required urgently at 45 Garland Avenue, elderly male with head injuries and chest pain, over." Callum spoke urgently into his radio, before turning his attention back to Mr. Harper, as his radio acknowledged the call.

"Do you take any medication, Mr. Harper?" Callum asked, doing what he could to make him comfortable.

Gordon shook his head, weakly, as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"The ambulance will be here soon, try and relax."

* * *

Callum watched in the anteroom, as the doctors gathered around Gordon Harper, trying to stabilise his condition. As he continued to watch an alarm shrilled, and the doctor's grabbed for the defibrillator.

Feeling for a pulse and not finding one, the doctor's shocked him again, before feeling for a pulse once more, and a look of relief crossed over the doctor's face, as he nodded. Callum released the breath he'd been holding, feeling the doctor's comfort in the reprieve in Gordon's condition.

After half an hour, Dr Ambrose came into the anteroom. "It was a heart attack," he confirmed. "It's touch and go; I'll let you talk to him Sergeant, but it must be brief."

Callum nodded, and stepped into the room. The heart monitor next to the bed bleeped reassuringly. "I'll keep this as brief as possible, Mr. Harper," Callum said, smiling slightly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Callum took down the details, and had just finished getting a description, when Dr Ambrose returned, indicating that his time was up. "Thank you, Mr Harper. I'll do everything I can to get this guy," as smile darted across Callum's face, briefly. He nodded curtly to the doctor, as he walked past him, reaching for his radio.

"Thirty to all units be advised of an IC1 male, brown hair, approximately 18 yrs old, slim build, 5'10, wearing a grey track suit, and white trainers. Wanted in connection with an aggravated burglary at 45 Garland Avenue, over."

* * *

After leaving St Hughes', Callum checked the various pawn shops, to see if anyone fitting the description Mr. Harper had given him, had tried to sell any army medals fitting the description, Mr Harper had given.

Drawing a blank, Callum left his card, and headed back to Sun Hill for refs. He'd no sooner parked the car, when his phone rang. One of the pawn shop owners had had a visit from the suspect, ten minutes after Callum had left.

With a sigh Callum headed back out; it was going to be a long day.


	34. Chapter 34

After returning back to Sun Hill, armed with CCTV footage, Callum grabbed a coffee from the vending machine, and something from the snack machine, before heading off to check the video.

Fifteen minutes later he had a name – Daniel Hopkirk – and an address.

Taking Sally and Will along with him as back up, Callum headed to Hopkirk's address. After telling Sally to head round the back, and leaving Will with the car, Callum knocked on the door, not really expecting Daniel to answer.

Just as Callum went to turn away, much to his surprise, Daniel did open the door, and on seeing Callum, slammed the door in his face, and made a dash for it.

Callum chased after him, letting Sally know he was heading her way. As he reached the garden, Callum was in time to see Daniel, kick out at Sally, who slipped, giving Daniel time to dart past her.

Callum called Will on the radio, hoping to head Daniel off with the car, as he continued the pursuit on foot. Somewhere behind him, Callum heard the car, sirens wailing, coming closer as Will tried to cut Hopkirk off.

Daniel made a left turn and Callum knew they'd have him, as Will cut off the only exit.

Callum caught him, tackling him to the ground. As Callum dragged Hopkirk to his feet, cautioning him as he did so, Hopkirk turned, spitting in Callum's face, just as he was cuffing him.

Callum managed to hold onto Daniel as he tried to leg it. Grasping onto the other man, Callum shoved him up against the fence. "Not a smart move!" Callum hissed furiously, as he wiped at his face. It was then, that Sally, already aware that things were a little tense between Callum and Emma, knew that Callum wasn't as unaffected as he was making out.

Callum, still looking furious, frog marched Daniel to the car. Callum glanced at Sally, noticing her looking at him. "What?" he demanded, as he shut the rear passenger door.

"Are you okay, Sarge?" she asked, with quiet concern.

"I'm fine!" he snapped getting into the front passenger seat.

* * *

By the time, Callum headed home at 7pm, he was getting a headache, and Emma was curled up on the sofa, watching the soaps on TV.

He bent to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her head away. Callum straightened up, deciding to ignore the snub. He was in no mood to argue.

"Have you eaten?" he asked, putting his keys on the hatch, and shrugging out of his jacket. "We could get a takeaway, if you fancy it?"

"I've already eaten, thanks," Emma said quietly, finally acknowledging his presence as she rose slowly to her feet.

Callum busied himself, poking around in the fridge, still refusing to be drawn into an argument.

"Why haven't you told your parents about us, or the baby?" she asked, coming to stand by the breakfast bar.

Callum stilled briefly, his mouth thinning, and his brows knitting into a frown. "I told you yesterday, I don't want to talk about them," he said in a warning tone.

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you haven't told them…?"

Callum faced her. "'Course I'm not ashamed of you. You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous, because I'm asking my fiance why he's ashamed to even mention the fact to his family, that said fiance is going to be a father, and is getting married in matter of months!" Emma exploded, tears welling in her eyes suddenly.

"They're not going to be at the wedding, and they won't be having anything to do with Devon or Charlotte, anyway, so there's no point!"

"It's their first grandchild, Callum! Surely that is enough reason to build…"

Callum suddenly slammed the knife down he was holding. Emma recoiled, jumping several steps away from Callum; she couldn't recall ever seeing him this furious. "Let's get this straight; I'm not interested in rebuilding bridges with my family, not now, not ever. I don't plan on telling them about the wedding, and I have no intention of telling them about the baby. I want this to be the end of it, Emma!"

He turned back to his preparations, still clearly furious.

Emma watched him a moment, before turning and leaving the room, still clearly upset.

Callum stilled, resting his clenched fists on the counter, trying to calm his breathing and reel in his temper. He could hear Emma crying upstairs in their bedroom, every nerve in his body wanted to go and comfort her.

He forced himself to continue with the final preparations, and by the time he was ready to sit down to eat; there was silence from upstairs.

He made his way as quietly as he could up the stairs, to find Emma sleeping, occupying most of the bed, the duvet wrapped around her.

He stared at her at moment, regretting the anger directed at her, when she'd questioned him about his family. He wondered if she would feel the same about him if she knew the truth, and quickly pushed the thought away.

Knowing there was no way he'd be able to get into bed, without waking her up, he crept down the hall to a cupboard and grabbed a few spare blankets.

Making up a bed on the sofa, he dragged his hands down his face, with a weary sigh. He loved Emma; of that there was no doubt. But some things were better left buried in the past, where they belonged. In time, he hoped…prayed…that she would understand that. She'd asked if he were ashamed of her: the fact was, he was ashamed of his family.

His thoughts centred on his father, and his eyes narrowed, his hands clenching into fists, as rage thundered through his blood, whenever thoughts – and he thought of him as little as he could - of the man fate had deemed his father crossed his mind.

* * *

Callum knew, the minute he awoke, that sleeping on the sofa had been a big mistake. His head pounded, his neck ached, and when he moved the small of his back ached dully. He felt unrested and exhausted.

Emma was sitting at the breakfast bar when he entered the kitchen, bleary eyed. She looked pale and tired, as she stared dull eyed and miserable into her cereal.

As he approached, with his own breakfast, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before silently rising to feet, dropped her bowl in the sink, and left the kitchen without saying a word to him.

Callum stared down at his bowl his appetite non-existent, and he pushed the bowl away, untouched. His head pounded, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, with a grimace; today wasn't going to be such a good day.


	35. Chapter 35

Callum paused in typing up his report, and rubbed at his temples. Despite taking some painkillers his headache still hadn't gone. His mind wandered to the argument with Emma the night before. He knew he shouldn't have blown up at her like that; it was understandable that she would be curious about his family.

He envied her a little, that she was so close to her parents. Family, for him, had been more about endurance, waiting with trepidation for the next trigger that would set off the ticking time bomb that was his father.

He wondered vaguely of what it would have been like; if things had been different…he could feel the anger bubbling to the surface again, and his hands clenched into fists. He took a deep, steadying breath, willing himself to calm down.

In hindsight, he realised now, that he shouldn't have left the argument go unresolved. They'd gone to sleep angry, and awoken the same way. He'd have to find a way of making it up with Emma, and at the same time, try and make her understand that the subject of his family was better left alone.

* * *

Emma, Will and Sally were almost finished refs, when Emma spotted Callum heading towards them, and she groaned silently to herself, as she gathered her things together.

He smiled warily, as he put a carrier bag on the table. "Peace offering," he said quietly.

Sally hoped that their recent disagreement over Callum's parents would find a solution soon. Emma had been unusually quiet and withdrawn, the last couple of days, and Callum's moodier disposition was making an unwelcome return.

Wanting to try and keep appearances up at work at least, Emma looked in the bag. It was her current favourite flavour of ice cream, and her mouth watered.

She gazed at the ice cream, and was almost tempted to forgive him. The thought brought anger, hot and fluid, bubbling to the surface. She didn't _want _ice cream.

She rose to her feet, glaring at him; bunching the bag up and pushing it unceremoniously back into his hands. "Refs are over, and it's going to take a lot more than bloody ice cream!"

Grabbing her tray, she marched away, leaving Callum standing there, seething as he held the bag of melting ice cream. After a brief hesitation, he too left the canteen, dumping the bag in a bin, as he left.

* * *

"Your blood pressure is a little high, Emma," said Dr Sinclair as he finished his examination. "I'm not overly concerned, but we should try and lower it. Is…everything okay? No stress or anything like that?" he asked delicately, somehow still managing to draw attention to the fact that Callum wasn't there.

"I'm getting married in a few weeks," Emma allibied. "Callum's helping as much as he can, but…with work…"

Dr Sinclair nodded. "Planning a wedding can be stressful," he acknowledged, with a slight nod. "I'd like to see you next week Emma," he continued looking at her maternity notes. "I'd like to keep a close watch on your blood pressure. I'll give you some relaxation techniques and see if that will help. Although the morning sickness has been a little problematic, you've coped with the pregnancy much better than I initially thought you might. If all goes well next week, it's quite possible that we can lower your risk-factor."

He smiled as he handed her notes, and a handful of leaflets. "I know it's easier said than done, but try and relax as much as you can, Emma."

* * *

Smithy entered the office, just as Callum filed away a report and sat down heavily in his chair. He glared resentfully at the computer screen, not relishing the idea of yet more paperwork.

His phone rang, a welcome distraction. "Stone," he answered. His face fell as he listened briefly to the person on the other end, before muttering a quiet "thanks," and hanging up, and tossing his phone on the desk.

With a heavy sigh, he dragged his hands down his face, before looking up five minutes later. He'd thought he was in for a bad day at breakfast, when Emma had walked out on him without saying a word.

"Bad news?" asked Smithy, looking up from his computer.

Callum nodded, and folded his arms, and leaned back in his chair, with another sigh. "Mr Harper, who I was dealing with yesterday, died twenty minutes ago – another heart attack." Callum closed his eyes briefly and shook his head.

"Sorry to hear it, mate," Smithy commiserated. "Want me to go and give Hopkirk the news?"

Callum shook his head. "Nah, I'll deal with it," said Callum, rising to his feet, and gabbing his stab vest and cap, and heading out the door.

* * *

When Callum returned home, Emma wasn't there. Growing concerned he rang her phone, but it went straight to voice mail. He left a message, and hung up.

On impulse he decided on trying Sally, but she hadn't seen her either. After assuring him that she would call if she heard anything, Sally hung up.

Callum paced the house, his worry increasing with each passing minute. He was just deciding to call Emma's phone again, when he heard the rattle of her keys in the lock.

"Where the hell have you been!" he asked, his worry edging his words, as he stepped towards her. "You had me worried!"

"I wanted some time alone to think," she said, as she turned away, and hung up her coat. "So I went for a walk."

She moved over to the sofa, but didn't sit down. "We really need to sort this out, Callum."

"Emma," he sighed tiredly. "If this is going to turn into another argument about my parents…"

"I don't want to argue Callum," Emma agreed. "I just want to understand why you've never mentioned them. I just assumed they'd died."

Callum's mouth drew into a tight line; his earlier worry evaporating as he felt his anger begin to rise. "I am _not _going to have this discussion again, Emma," he ground out. "I want this dropped."

"What are you keeping from me, Callum!" she accused him.

He glared at her, his mouth a tight line, his breathing heavy in his anger. It was on the tip of his tongue to deny that he was hiding anything, but he couldn't. He'd told her once, that he didn't lie to the people he loved – and he if did now, he'd make a mockery of those words, and he'd be no better than his father.

"Not everything is black and white, Emma," he said through gritted teeth. "There are some things that are just better left alone."

Emma started at him, feeling the bitter sting of the tears she refused to shed.

"Then I can't marry you, Callum," she whispered, sadly, her voice hitching. "I won't marry another man with secrets."


	36. Chapter 36

Callum's anger vanished, a gamut of emotions flickered across his face, finally settling on stunned horrified disbelief. "You're not serious?" he asked, his voice barely above a hurt whisper. His stomach turned, sickeningly.

"I am serious," Emma was determined. "I've had one marriage based on secrets, I won't have another. I learned that lesson the hard way."

"This is nothing like Matt!" Callum, said desperately. "I know you're upset…"

"Don't _dare_ put all this down to hormones, Callum!" Emma was furious.

Callum shook his head, his expression wrenching at Emma's heart. "Just trust me, Emma!" his voice cracked, slightly. "After what you went through with Matt, I can understand that's a lot to ask, but I'm not him," his throat clicked dryly.

Emma shook her head, regretfully. "I'll always be wondering if you're telling me everything, or keeping something back. That's no basis for a marriage."

Callum bent his head, desperately trying to keep his composure. He looked up, his expression revealing his hurt. He shook his head. "I _can't_ tell you, Emma," he whispered sombrely. "I wish I could…"

Tears spilled down her cheeks, hating having to put both of them through this. She shook her head. "Then I can't marry you," she whispered with broken finality, her heart breaking.

* * *

"The Skipper hasn't looked too happy, the last week or so," Ben commented, at afternoon refs, a week later.

Will glanced over at the table, where Callum was sitting alone, his untouched coffee before him.

"He certainly doesn't look like someone whose getting married in six weeks, does he?" was Will's opinion.

Emma walked in, heading straight for the service counter, without looking around.

"Emma's not been too happy lately, either," Will added, watching her. "Has Emma said anything to you, Sally?" Will added, turning to look at Sally.

Sally watched Emma as she was being served and shook her head. "I haven't had chance to talk to her, with the overtime and shift patterns lately," Sally admitted, sounding a little worried.

Emma turned and approached the table where Sally and the others were sitting, walking past Callum's table as she did so.

They exchanged a few words, and then Callum abruptly rose to his feet, and left the canteen.

"So, what's up with you and Stone?" Will wanted to know, as Emma sat down at the table. She puffed out her cheeks, and rubbed at her swollen stomach, wincing slightly. The baby kicked.

Emma's face was pale, as she bent over the table "Nothing we can't sort out, Will," she insisted. "You don't have to sound so smug."

"I'm not being smug, Emma," he insisted. "I'm worried about you. You're almost seven months pregnant, and the last thing you need is stress."

"I'm fine. And Callum and I are fine. We've just had a difference of opinion, that's all."

"Well if you need to talk, I'm here for you, yeah?" he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, as he rose to his feet.

Sally hung back. "Are you alright?" she asked, watching Emma closely. "You've both seemed a little off, for a few days now. Why don't you come to mine after shift, and we can talk. I'm worried about you Em."

Emma stared down at the tabletop, and nodded. "I'm fine, really Sally. But a catch up would be nice." Emma smiled, unconvincingly.

"We'll sort it out, Em," Sally promised, as she followed Will and Ben back out on patrol.

"I don't think we can," Emma muttered forlornly, as Sally disappeared through the doors.

* * *

Callum sat in his office, his hands covering his face, his mind a myriad of tumbling thoughts. Since Emma had announced she was calling off the wedding, things had slowly started to deteriorate over the past week.

The last week or so, Emma had looked exhausted; neither of them were sleeping very well, as the tension between them began to grow.

He'd tried several small gestures, to show her he still loved her despite his reluctance to talk about his family, but nothing made any difference. He could feel them drifting further and further apart.

He tried explaining, again that some things weren't easy to drop into conversation, and that it was better left alone. It certainly didn't change how he felt about her.

No matter what he said, the cracks that were starting to appear in their relationship, were getting wider and wider.

* * *

"All I'm saying, Callum, is that if you won't talk about your parents, then surely, you can answer a simple question of if you have brothers or sisters," Emma huffed, as she followed Callum into the house, who was laden down with shopping.

Emma had arranged with Sally to go to Sally's a little bit later, explaining that she wanted to try again, in talking to Callum.

"For God's sake, Emma!" Callum exploded, infuriated, as he put the bags down on the breakfast bar. "Will you just drop it? I'm sick of hearing about this! The subject of my family is off limits!"

Callum started packing the shopping away, slamming and banging cupboards, more forcefully than needed, in his anger.

He caught Emma's pout, as she retreated to the sofa, knowing that she had pushed him too far.

"Don't sulk!" he snapped, still furious with her, as he continued the unpacking, refusing to give into her.

It wasn't until he heard her quiet sob, that he had second thoughts and started to feel a little guilty. He rested his hands on the sink and leaned forward slightly, head bowed. He hated arguing with her; neither of them were prepared to back down on this, and he wished he could turn the clock back, and somehow manage to stop Frank ever bringing up the subject of his family, and avoid this unpleasantness altogether. If only it could be that easy.

"You're not the only one with secrets," Emma's tearful voice, broke into his thoughts, and he turned to face her, tensing.

"Meaning what?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Exactly what I said," said Emma, defiantly despite her tears. "So you can keep your secrets, Callum. I'm going out, don't wait up," she announced as she went out the door, giving him no time to answer.


	37. Chapter 37

Emma wiped at her wet cheeks, as Sally handed her a mug of hot tea, before joining Emma on the sofa.

As Emma took a cautious sip of the hot tea her mobile rang, but she ignored it, knowing that it would be Callum trying to find out where she had gone.

After ringing a few times, it stopped only for Sally's phone to ring a few seconds later.

"Please, don't answer it," Emma said still sounding upset. "He'll know I'm here; he's just checking up on me, and I really don't want to talk to him right now."

"Em, I really think you should talk to him. He's obviously concerned about you, and he might want to patch things up," Sally suggested, hoping that it were true.

She felt caught in the middle, although though she wouldn't admit it to either Callum or Emma. Emma was her best friend, and she had been genuinely pleased when Callum and Emma had gotten together. She'd seen the devotion between them develop and grow, and although Emma seemed to have had a calming effect on him, the old Callum could still make an appearance, when the mood suited him.

Emma shook her head, her eyes still bright with unshed tears. "I'm not sure I want to anymore."

"You don't mean that!" Sally gasped, openly shocked.

"If he can't answer a simple question about his family, what else is he keeping from me, Sally?" Emma looked down at her clasped hands, resting on her bump. "Maybe my dad was right after all; and all this _is_ just a reaction to last May…everything has happened so fast…maybe we _are_ rushing things…"

"That's just nerves talking," Sally said, putting her arm around Emma, and giving her shoulders a squeeze. "You and Callum have been through so much together, and you've come out the other side, all the stronger. Most other couples wouldn't have survived, what you've been through. Doesn't that say something?"

Emma sniffled, and smiled briefly and nodded slightly, as if Sally had allayed her doubts. "I appreciate what you're trying to say, Sal…"

"Don't you love him?"

"Yeah, I love him, Sally…more than anything." Emma acknowledged quietly, looking down at her baby bump, and biting her lip. Her face crumpled as she raised her head, turning to face Sally once more. "I just don't know, if it's enough anymore!" she sobbed.

Sally gathered her into a hug, anything else Emma wanted to say, unintelligible through her tears.

"Why don't you come and stay with me for a few days?" Sally suggested, still hugging Emma. "Before you make any decisions like this? Maybe a little time apart will calm things down between you, and give you a bit more perspective."

Emma pulled away and shook her head. "I don't need to think about it; all we seem to do now, is argue. I have to face it, Sally; he's not going to tell me what's his hiding. I love him, I really do, but after Matt…" Emma looked down at her hands, feeling tears threaten again.

"What about the baby?"

"He'll be still involved," Emma nodded decisively. "Without question."

Emma got to her feet. "I'd better go," she said quietly. "No point delaying it any longer."

Sally also rose to her feet. "Sleep on it first," Sally urged again, but Emma's mind was made up.

"Then give me five minutes to throw some clothes on, and I'll drive you home. You can grab a few things together and you can come back here."

* * *

On arriving at Callum and Emma's house, Sally asked Emma once more, if she were certain of her decision. Confirming with a tight nod of the head, Sally agreed to wait in the car, while Emma went inside to tell Callum the news.

Callum was still up when Emma entered the house, lounging on the sofa. He rose to his feet as she entered the living room. His look of relief faded on seeing her expression. His shoulders set, as if readying for another argument.

"I've tried to call you," he said in way of greeting.

"I didn't really feel like talking," Emma admitted, quietly. "Every conversation we have lately seems to end in an argument anyway."

She took a deep breath, before saying, "There is no easy way of saying this, Callum, so I'm just going to say it. I saw Dr Sinclair the other day, without you…"

"So, that's your secret," Callum stated, frowning slightly. His tone more disappointed then angry. "So, is this what it comes down to; using the baby against me as emotional blackmail. I told you, there are some things better left alone."

Emma could feel her anger rising, and fought to keep her temper. "It has nothing to do with emotional blackmail. I just felt like going by myself. Sinclair is worried about stress levels, and I really couldn't face yet another round of arguing."

It was hard to believe that such a short time ago they had been happy. How had it gotten to this? Where had it gone wrong, so quickly?

"It's my baby too," he snapped back. "Not everything is black and white, Emma. There are some things that can't be casually dropped into a conversation." Callum stopped, not wanting this to end up in yet another fight.

Emma left the living room, heading upstairs. Callum followed after her determined to make her understand. Instead he found her packing a few things together in an over night bag.

"What're you doing?" he asked, his stomach wrenching sickeningly.

Emma paused, in her packing and took another deep breath. "I don't need this Callum. I'm seven months pregnant, and I need to think of my baby, which is why I'm going to stay with Sally for a few days."

Callum looked down at his hands, his lips a thin line, as he desperately tried to pull himself together, knowing he was on the verge of losing every thing. Emma's words reverberated around his head: "my baby."

He swallowed painfully, as he looked up, determined to make her understand.

"I'm not keeping this from you deliberately, Emma! I've had to live with this since I was sixteen! I'm _ashamed!" _Callum's voice cracked on the last word, his face crumpled with misery.

Emma fought back tears, and shook her head. "I told you, I wouldn't marry a man with secrets; not after Matt. Now I have a baby to consider, as well."

"I've never loved _anyone, _the way I love you, Emma," his breath hitched, and he looked at her, helplessly. "I'm asking you, to just trust me."

"It's over Callum. I'm sorry," Emma shook her head, as she turned to leave.

Callum faced her, his face tortured. "Don't," he begged, his face crumpling, his heart sinking into his stomach. This wasn't what he'd been expecting or wanting.

He hitched in a shuddering breath. "Emma," he's voice choked with emotion.

She ignored him, fighting her own tears, as she went back down stairs, and out the door.

Callum stood rooted to the spot for half a second, before going after her.

"_Emma_!" he yelled, as she climbed into Sally's car. Emma turned to face him briefly, her cheeks wet with tears. Then she was gone, and Callum stood helpless, as the rear lights disappeared into the darkness.


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N This chapter is for EmmyLovett, you know why :) x_

* * *

Sally cautiously approached Callum's office the next morning, before briefing.

Callum was standing by the filing cabinet, as Sally knocked on the door. He turned, his face clouding, and his scowl deepening as he realised it was Sally.

"Come to gloat?" he asked, slamming the drawer shut with more force than was necessary. He turned away from her, as she entered the office warily, and began working on his computer.

"I just wanted to say how sorry…"

Callum looked up from the computer. "Sorry?" he demanded. "_Sorry _doesn't even come _close_, Sally!" He shook his head, disgusted at her nerve.

"I just wanted you to know, that despite how it looks, I'm not taking sides in this," Sally endeavoured to explain. She couldn't really blame his bad mood. He looked exhausted; he'd obviously had as bad a night as Emma had.

"Sally, I'm not interested in any explanations!" he exploded, returning to the filing cabinet. "Get out, before Emma sees you fraternizing with the enemy."

"It's not like that…"

"_Get out!_"

Sally retreated from his office, and headed towards the locker room to get changed.

Callum sat down heavily in his chair, his breathing harsh in his fury. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He blew out a ragged sigh, as he dragged his hands down his face. His mouth turned down unhappily, as he glared at the open door, still fuming at Sally's nerve.

* * *

Sally groaned inwardly when she was paired with Stone, not relishing the idea of having to work an entire shift with him. But when she looked at it from his point of view, Sally figured that he'd feel the same way about her.

Callum was waiting impatiently for her at the rear doors. Sally muttered something of an apology, barely meeting his eye, before she realised that he was already several steps ahead of her; and hurried to catch up with him, however his long stride made it almost impossible.

The morning had been relatively quiet, allowing each of the officers a chance to mull their thoughts over in the stagnation. Callum was heading in the direction of the High Street, in suffocating silence, when his radio crackled into life. "_Sierra-Oscar,_ _we've had a report of a robbery and assault at 12a Queen Street. Can any unit deal?"_

It was with a sense of relief for Sally, as Callum acknowledged the call; until then he'd shown little interest in a conversation. Callum crossed the road without waiting for Sally, his pace quickening, leaving Sally in his wake.

When they finally arrived at the convenience store, the place was a shambles. Merchandise was scattered in every direction, their contents spilled and crumbled. A glass cabinet had been pushed over, its shattered glass scattered as far as the eye could see; down aisles, across shelves and towards an open door at the back of the store.

A young man was being wheeled on a gurney towards a waiting ambulance, his forehead covered in a bloody bandage.

Callum turned to the shopkeeper, pointedly leaving Sally to deal with the assault victim and the paramedics.

"Mr Khan?" Callum questioned as he cautiously stepped around the debris. "I'm Sergeant Stone, and that's PC Armstrong. What happened?"

Mr Khan shakily looked around his ruined shop. "They ruin my shop!" he answered, still clearly shaken. "They attack my son…"

"Did they say anything; demand any thing?" Callum pushed the issue.

Mr Khan shook his head. "My son was serving, I was out the back taking in a delivery…"

Callum sighed and shook his head minutely. He automatically glanced up checking for CCTV. He pointed at the camera overlooking the cash register.

"Does that work?" he asked.

Mr Khan, followed his glance, and paled even further, his agitation growing. Callum glanced in the same direction. A man, with a goatee beard and wearing a long black overcoat over his grey suit, was talking on his phone. He glanced at his watch, as he continued to talk, and then carried on walking.

Callum turned back to the shopkeeper. "Mr Khan, the CCTV, please."

"It doesn't work," replied Khan, turning back from the window. "I keep meaning to get it repaired…"

* * *

Callum was almost finished typing up his report when the door to his office opened, the visitor neglecting to knock. Callum looked up from his computer screen, ready to take out his bad mood on the unsuspecting individual – _how dare they not knock?!_ – however he found his words ripped from the tip of his tongue, as he saw who it was.

"Emma," said Callum, not expecting to see her in his office. His heart leapt at the sight of her, and continued to hammer against his chest.

"I was wondering if I could stop by after my shift ends tonight?" Emma asked without preamble. "I'd like to pick a few more things up."

"I was hoping we could talk…"

"I don't want to bring our problems to work Callum. I'm not trying to be difficult, but we spent enough time showing we could be professional around each other, the same still rings true now. I finish at 5pm, so we'll talk then."

She turned not waiting for his answer, quietly closing the door behind her.

His face was a mask of misery, as he stared at the closed door, before abruptly rising to his feet and leaving his office.

He was breathing heavily by the time he reached the locker room. He paced the room, trying to get himself under control. He hitched in breath, his mouth turning down, as he fought back the tears that threatened. He whirled and struck out at the metal locker, once, twice, a third time.

He's breath was a ragged rasping sound, as he leant against the locker, with his forehead resting on his fist. His eyes screwed shut.

* * *

Emma arrived at the house, shortly after 5.45. His stomach flipped nervously as she walked past him, into the living room.

She took off her coat, draping it over the nearest chair, and turned to face him. The maternity top she was wearing emphasised her baby bump flatteringly, and the teal hue drew out the blue flecks in her eyes. She was glowing; Callum wasn't naïve enough to suggest that the past few days hadn't been as hard on Emma as they had on him, but yet somehow, she still managed to radiate an alluring glow which made him feel proud and yet in the same breath still somehow managed to make his heart ache in a way that was becoming increasingly familiar.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, awkwardly.

Emma smiled, somewhat nervously. "I'm fine," she replied, then winced slightly, and placed a hand on her bump as the baby's foot caught her under the ribs. She rubbed the spot, hoping to coax the baby into moving again.

Callum resisted the temptation to feel the baby's movements, with difficulty, sensing that at this point in time at least, it would be unwelcome of him.

Emma seemed to understand what he was thinking and what he's hesitation meant. Catching his eye she gave silent consent, and stepped closer to him, as he placed his hand on the bump feeling the baby roll sideways.

Callum's breath caught slightly, as Emma suddenly covered his hand with hers, both feeling the familiar tingle at the contact.

Emma watched him as he closed his eyes briefly, as if savouring this moment_._

_Her heart ached at the expression on his face; alienating Callum from their child wasn't her intention, and whatever else happened between them in the future, that was one thing never in doubt. _

She released his hand and stepped back, catching the look of regret on his face.

"Before we talk, I want to grab a few more things," Emma said quietly, as he remained standing by the living room door, his clenched hands deep in his pockets. With the briefest of hesitations he stepped aside, bowing his head as he turned away from her, hiding his heartache.

When she returned, she placed the hold all by the chair with her coat, and turned to face him.

"I know I've hurt you Callum, but Sally isn't to blame for this, so why are you taking it out on her?" Emma asked bluntly; needing to hear his excuse for being so rude to her friend.

Callum swallowed, held her gaze for a moment and looked down at the floor. "I'm not blaming…"

"She's not taking sides; she was trying to tell you that she is here for you! This was my decision, Callum. She tried to talk me out of it, said to think about it first. The only reason I'm staying with Sally is because she thought a little break might actually help calm things down."

"I didn't want this…" he said carefully, still not quite able to look at her. He swallowed painfully, and concentrated on keeping his voice steady. "Just because I can't tell you…" he paused, and finally took the chance of facing her. "Doesn't mean I don't love you…"

He looked down at his hands, his mouth a tight line, his heart hammered against his ribs, his stomach flipped and turned sickeningly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "That it came to this…" he blinked rapidly, grateful that she couldn't see his struggle. "But I will be there, for you and the baby…" his voice trailed off unable to say anything more.

"I never thought we'd end up like this, either," Emma quietly admitted. "I want this to be as amicable as possible, Callum. Being involved with Devon or Charlotte, was never in question; I want them to know their Daddy." Emma paused and bit her lip, before putting on her coat, and grabbing the hold all.

She slowly held out her hand. "I think you should have this back," she said, leaving her engagement ring on the hatch next to him, before quietly leaving the house.

When she'd gone, he picked it up, in trembling fingers, his face a mask of misery, as he stared at the white gold band, the stones twinkling brightly.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the long delay, my beta was busy with other things, so a hiatus couldn't be avoided. I hope your interest in the story has'nt dimmed in the interim, and that you continued to r&R. All reviews are very much appreciated. _

* * *

The first thing Callum did the next morning was call Sally into his office as she passed by. She stepped inside, warily not sure of what to expect from him after her run in with him the day before.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Callum apologised, quietly.

Sally glanced up at him, briefly unable to hide her surprise at his uncharacteristic apology. Sally noted the downward turn of his mouth, as he tried to hide his anguish.

The last time Sally could recall seeing him this despairing, had been in St Hughes, shortly after Emma had first been admitted. Her heart went out to him, and Emma – if only they could find a compromise to their problems…

Sally smiled at him briefly. "Thanks, but under the circumstances…I don't blame you."

"No?" he asked, with a sigh. "Is that why Emma chewed me out over it?"

Sally was relieved that he didn't sound angry, at least that was something.

"She shouldn't have done that," Sally agreed, apologetically. "But you know, Em…Sorry, Sarge."

He gave a little shrug, and a slight shake of his head. "To be honest, Sal," he said quietly, "I'm glad she's got someone watching out for her - in case…" he stopped talking abruptly, biting his lip as he stared down at his desk.

"Sarge…if there is anything I can do…" Sally offered quietly, realising deep down that there was little she _could_ do. Only Emma could ease his heartbreak.

* * *

"_Result_!" cheered Will at the end of shift. He'd spent most of the afternoon in court, giving evidence against Caleb Cassling, who'd been sentenced to eighteen months in prison. While it still didn't feel long enough to Will, at least it meant that Hazel Cassling would be safe from any further harm from her violent husband.

"So, who's coming to the ' Bells to celebrate?" Will wanted to know. "First pint's on me!"

At the prospect of a free pint, almost everyone agreed. "What about you, Sarge?" Will asked Callum brightly, as Callum came out of the locker room.

Callum glanced at the other officers, feeling little in the mood for celebrating.

"C'mon Sarge; Emma's coming," Will coaxed unaware that they'd separated "It'll be one of the few chances you'll have once you and Emma get hitched in a couple of weeks, and you'll be too busy once, Pebble arrives."

Callum's gazed lingered on Emma, before she turned away at Will's statement. Obviously, she hadn't mentioned the break up.

"Why not?" he said quietly, wanting to keep appearances up for as long as possible.

* * *

Callum sat watching Emma and Will playing pool; or at least Emma's attempts to play. At almost twenty-seven weeks pregnant, her bump was starting to get in the way. Although she was still managing to give him a run for his money.

Will laughed at Emma's attempts to lean over and take her turn. She batted him playfully, and then tried to put him off as he took his turn, no longer playing seriously.

Callum drained his glass, and headed back to the bar to order another pint. He turned to watch Emma and Will again feeling a little resentful; this was proving to be a mistake.

He turned back to the bar with a sense of regret, and then drank half of his pint in one go. Before turning abruptly, and leaving the pub, without a word to Emma.

Callum paused at the door, out of sight, his gazing lingering on Emma, as Will looked at her curiously, before Callum turned, leaving the pub altogether.

He took a moment to compose himself, before calling for a taxi. He closed his eyes, briefly as he tilted his head back against the wall, and blew out a breath.

"Are you okay, Sarge?" Sally asked quietly, having seen him leave abruptly and followed him out.

"I can't do this!" he admitted, his voice wretched, his shoulders slumping has his guard slipped. He glanced back to the pub, the hint obvious. The headlights of the taxi sweeping into the car park, illuminated him briefly, and Sally could see the hint of unshed tears in his eyes.

* * *

Half an hour later, Callum stood in the doorway to the baby's room. The cot, still boxed, leant against the wall, waiting to be fixed up in a few weeks' time. The room was filled with stuffed toys and animals.

Callum picked up a teddy bear, as he gazed around the room, trying to imagine the baby that would occupy it in just over two months. Although Emma had said that he would be involved as much as he wanted, he knew it wouldn't be the same as actually being an active part of its life as he would have been, if he and Emma were still together.

He shook his head in self-disgust, knowing he'd messed up badly. His phone rang, and he took a moment before answering. "Adam," he answered gruffly.

It had been a few weeks since he'd been in contact with Adam, a friend from his time at Stafford Row.

He and Emma had met up with Adam Collins, and another ex-colleague of Callum's, Russell Edwards, on several occasions, after the surveillance was lifted. When they'd realised that he and Emma were an item, they'd given him plenty of stick over it.

He listened a moment, as Adam suggested a night out, before shakily answering, "Sorry mate, bad time," he took a breath, before adding, "I was just on my way out to get Emma some ice cream."

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling the bitter sting of tears. "Yeah…the cravings are holding us both to ransom," he agreed with Adam's quip on cravings, before he hung up and looked forlornly around the room.

* * *

Callum sat on the sofa on Monday afternoon, a folding table in front of him, littered with lists and correspondence related to the wedding. He put the phone down, and ticked off another cancellation on the list, before putting the letter on the growing pile next to him.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping the pressure he could feel building behind his eyes and in his temples wouldn't develop into a headache. He was just about to call the next venue when the doorbell rang.

He welcomed the interruption, until he saw Frank standing on the doorstep. It was the first time they'd met since Frank's innocent remark that fateful Sunday.

"We need to talk," said Frank, stepping inside uninvited, and Callum wondered vaguely how this could possibly end well.

He returned to the living room, with an air of uncertainty, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatpants.

Frank shook his head, his expression one of perplexity. "We saw Emma yesterday, and she told us that you've broken up and the wedding is off. Said it had something to do with your family. I'm not accusing anyone of anything, I just want to understand what went wrong, Callum."

Callum sighed and hung his head, thankful at least that they were still on first name terms. He thought carefully on how he would answer. "It's complicated…"

"I don't care how _complicated_ it is, Callum," Frank interrupted him. "The fact is, that whatever your big secret is, has broken Emma's heart…"

Callum looked up at Frank his eyes blazing. "It's not exactly a bed of roses for me, either!" he exploded. "_She_ left me, Frank, not the other way around!"

"You at least know some of her history with Matt, enough to know how she'd react to something like this, especially from you." Frank paused trying to gauge Callum's reaction. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then fix this, Callum! If you love her as much you say you do, sort it out!"

Callum shook his head, his distress growing. "If it were that easy, don't you think I would have done it by now!"

He's voice caught and Callum hung his head, biting his lip, as he fought to keep his dignity. It was a moment before he answered. "I know I've messed up," he said, his voice, hitching slightly on the last word. He scowled, keeping his attention focused on the floor.

"She still loves you, Callum, and if this was sorted she'd have you back in a heartbeat. I'd think about that, if I were you."

Frank turned to leave, but paused by the door. "Emma's more accommodating than I am, because she loves you. She'll eventually want to come back home. Obviously, if this isn't resolved…" he turned, leaving the house, his implication clear.

Callum remained standing by the small folding table, until he head Frank's car drive away. He exhaled sharply, as his vision suddenly blurred into a watery haze.

A strangled sob escaped his throat, as the tears he'd desperately fought not to shed, finally broke free.

Dashing the folding table away in his rage, he sank onto the sofa, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, he hugged his misery to him like a second skin, as emotional pain pressed down on him like a crushing weight.


	40. Chapter 40

Sally handed Emma the cup as she gazed thoughtfully out at the dull late February day. Emma took the cup, her mind still wandering. She'd taken the morning off, for an appointment with Dr Sinclair.

Now almost twenty-nine weeks, Emma was looking forward to starting her maternity leave the following week.

_After a discussion with Callum a few days previously, he had reluctantly agreed to inform Gina Gold of their break up. Gina had been shocked at the news, believing along with everyone else, that until that point everything had been going well between them._

_Gina had seen couples come and go during her years of service, some made it; most didn't. Having seen them both in and out of work, despite others opinion of them, as Sun Hill's unlikeliest couple, she felt they'd had the staying power._

Sally sat down next to Emma watching her over the rim of her cup. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been quiet the last few days."

Emma sighed deeply. "I was just thinking…about the trip to Devon, and despite how Dad was at first, how happy Callum and I were." Emma looked down at her expanding bump. "Especially when Callum proposed and then finding out about the baby." She rubbed her bump thoughtfully, her lip trembling.

"He misses you too," said Sally, grasping Emma's hand tightly. "Talk to him, Emma and see you if can come to some compromise. You're both so unhappy apart."

Emma glanced out the window, tears building in her eyes. "I want to, Sally," Emma admitted, as the tears fell. "But I don't know if I can trust him to tell me everything. And without trust, what do you have?"

* * *

Callum looked around at the ransacked shop. The place was a shambles.

This was the fourth assault and robbery Callum had dealt with in the last two weeks, and they seemed to be escalating. So far the shop owners involved were being un-cooperative, which made Callum think they knew exactly who was doing this and why.

The latest shop owner hadn't been as lucky, as the others; they'd taken their anger out on him, as well as his livelihood.

Callum sighed; at least, unlike previous assault victims, Ryan Harris had working CCTV…and a shop assistant willing to help.

* * *

Back at Sun Hill, Callum rewound the tape, showing the attack on Ryan Harris. The attack had been vicious; using baseball bats to inflict as much injury as possible. Mr Harris would be lucky to survive…they needed to be caught, and soon.

As he continued to watch, Callum leaned closer to the TV, with a frown. He paused the tape, just as one of the attackers turned to what would be the front door of the shop. He allowed the tape to play a little bit more, satisfied that he's guess before had been right; someone else had come into the shop, known to the four men.

He paused the tape again, as one of them was dumb enough to let his scarf fall away from his face. Halting the tape a final time, Callum turned to the computer and began his search.

* * *

"You're with me," said Callum with authority, as Will took a sip of his drink. "I've got a name for one of Harris' attackers. Greg Forsythe," Callum said, already leaving the canteen.

Will took another sip of his drink, before discarding it, and following after the Sergeant.

* * *

"He's not here!" the woman protested, as Callum barged past her, to check for himself.

"Don't mind if I check myself?" He didn't wait for an answer, throwing a "Thought not," over his shoulder as he searched first the living room, and then the kitchen, and garden.

"I told you he wasn't here," the woman protested again, as Callum went upstairs to search.

Rita turned to Will. "Is he always like this?" she demanded, not really expecting an answer.

"He's…having a bad day," Will muttered, not realising that Rita had heard him.

She turned to him with a furious look. "Ain't we all, Love!" she snapped, one hand resting indignantly on her hip, as she took a drag of her cigarette.

Callum came thundering down the stairs and shook his head at Will.

"We'll be back, Mrs Forsthye," Callum said as he went out the door, and headed towards the car.

* * *

"Where're we going?" Will asked, when he realised that Callum wasn't heading back to Sun Hill.

"Palmer Street," Callum explained, as he turned right. "Someone else came into that shop, and if there's any CCTV, we might get a break in this."

Parking the car, they walked the short distance to the shop, and Callum swore under his breath; there was no CCTV at this end of Palmer Street.

As they were about to head to the car, Will spotted Greg. "Sarge," he said getting Callum's attention.

"Please tell me he's not that stupid!" said Callum, his tone suggesting exactly the opposite.

Seeing the two officers, Greg paused for a beat, and then turning in the direction he'd just come from, ran as if he's life depended on it.

"It'll be quicker on foot!" shouted Callum, chasing after him, as Will headed towards the car.

As Will and Callum chased after the suspect, Callum breathlessly gave as much information into his radio as he could.

The suspect glanced quickly behind him; to see how far behind him the two officers were, before pumping his arms faster.

The chase turned onto the High Street, and a silver BMW pulled up with a screech of brakes.

Up ahead, a boy no older than twelve or thirteen, was crossing the road, a newspaper delivery bag crossed his chest.

A rear door of the Beamer was flung open, as the suspect neared it, and drove off, even before the door closed, hitting the delivery boy, and continued on without stopping.

Out of breath, Callum stopped to attend to the boy, who lay unconscious on his back, as Will called into his radio.

"Five-Four-Three, to Sierra-Oscar," he panted. "Request urgent ambulance to Canley High Street, child involved in a hit-and-run, over. All units be advised on silver BMW, index November-Echo-Zero-Eight Hotel-Papa-Golf, wanted in connection with a hit-and-run, over.

Will turned back to Callum, who was doing CPR on the young boy, hoping the ambulance wouldn't take too long.


	41. Chapter 41

Will watched Callum, as they waited for news on the newspaper delivery boy, hurt in the hit-and-run; he'd been identified by the newsagent he worked for, as Josh Preston.

From the Sergeant's expression, Will wondered if he was trying to imagine the future he would have had with Emma and their child, if things had worked out between them.

Will had seen the lingering looks Callum still cast in Emma's direction, whenever he thought himself unobserved. He could sympathise with the tall sergeant; he'd once stood in the same shoes, as he'd watched Emma and Matt's courtship, and wondered anew what had happened between them.

He'd first suspected that things weren't right, the night they'd gone to the Seven Bells to celebrate, after Cassling had been sent down. He'd tried asking Emma what was going on, but she'd refused to talk about it. He'd thought they were just going through a rough patch, until he'd noticed that Emma had stopped wearing her engagement ring.

Despite his initial shock and reservations, when their relationship had first been revealed, Will could see that Emma had been genuinely happy. He'd hoped that they could have sorted whatever was troubling them out; it wasn't as if they could make a clean break of it. The child Emma carried would forever connect them.

Callum's radio crackled into life, bringing him from his daydream, and he half turned away, walking a short distance as he acknowledged the call.

Will remained were his was, watching the doctors as they attended to the young boy. Will straightened up slightly as a doctor approached.

"We're taking him down to x-ray, before we do further tests. I'm afraid it's going to be a long wait," she replied, before turning and following after the gurney carrying Josh.

Callum came back to stand next to Will, as Josh disappeared. "The owner of the BMW just came forward and reported the car as being stolen. It's been found on waste ground, on fire." Callum sounded disgusted.

He stared at the doors that Josh had disappeared through. "This is a waste of bloody time!" he snapped, slamming his hand against the wall open-palmed.

He scowled and chewed his lip as he glared down at the floor. _Could things get any worse?_ He wondered, dismally.

* * *

"Emma," said Will quietly, later in the canteen as he waited to be served, when he and Callum returned to Sun Hill. "I know it's none of my business," Will continued, as he glanced over at Callum hunched over a table near the windows, his back to the rest of the canteen.

Will turned back to face Emma. "But it might be a good idea if you can talk to him. He's really struggling – especially with this case; it's really hitting him hard. He could do with a bit of moral support."

Emma glanced over to where Callum sat, noting the set of his shoulders. At her appointment with Dr Sinclair, earlier that morning he had been silent and morose.

He was taking the break up hard – her heart lurched as she wondered if he's secret was worth all this heartbreak.

Despite everything, she still loved him – and she knew he still loved her. It was one of the reasons why she was trying to keep things as amicable as she could. And if he was struggling with a case…

She turned back to Will. "I'll talk to him," Emma agreed, as she took her turn in the queue.

"I heard about the little boy," Emma began as put her tray down on Callum's table but remained standing. "How is he?"

Callum looked up at her briefly, his gaze lingering on her bump, before returning his gaze back to the table. "It'll be a few hours before we'll know anything. His mum was with him, when we left."

"Callum," she said softly as she sat down, touching his arm briefly. "If you want to talk about this, you can talk to me. I meant it when I said I wanted this to be as amicable as possible."

He swallowed, his fingers brushed her hand with a feather touch, as he reached for his untouched coffee and abruptly rose to his feet. "I don't _want_ amicable, Emma," his words making her gasp. "I want _you."_

* * *

An hour later, Gina quietly called Callum into her office.

"I'm sorry Callum, but Josh Preston, didn't make it; he passed away fifteen minutes ago."

Callum sank into a chair, looking shocked. He closed his eyes and shook his head; feeling like the rug had been pulled out from under him. "I did everything…" he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault Callum; I know you did everything that you possibly could. I know it's no consolation; his condition deteriorated very quickly and the doctors did all they could. He never regained consciousness."

* * *

Callum and Will were the only ones in the canteen, when Emma entered.

Callum sat by himself, hunched over the table, staring at nothing. His mouth was thin and tight, the corners turned down; clearly upset.

Emma approached him slowly, letting him know that she was there. "I heard about Josh Preston," she said quietly. "I'm really sorry."

Will rose to his feet, as if understanding that it would be better to leave them alone, so they could talk. Emma silently offered him a prayer of thanks, for his discretion.

"Are you okay?" she asked, standing by him.

Callum continued to stare at nothing, but shook his head after a moment, his face slowly crumbling, as he tried desperately not to fall apart. Not here, not now. He swallowed audibly, trying desperately to keep himself together. Fatalities were a part of the job, and were hard enough to deal with, most of the time. But the death of a child was different, and was especially hard to deal with. Now that he was about to become a father himself, he felt the loss much more deeply.

"If I'd been faster at catching Greg..." he whispered hoarsely.

"You're not to blame for this!" Emma was shocked, that he was even considering the possibility. "It's the driver of that car, and Greg…You were doing your job!"

Callum shook his head, swallowing audibly, his mouth so thin it was almost a slash on his pale face.

Seeing his distress, Emma reached out to him, resting his head against her bump, soothing him.

Callum closed his eyes, with a sigh as for a brief moment he found peace; _he was home_. He caressed the fabric covering the girth of her abdomen with his thumb.

"I miss you," he admitted brokenly, his voice just barely audible. She'd taught him how to feel the emptiness when she wasn't there. "Come home," he whispered, and Emma released him.

"Callum…I can't."

"I love you…" his voice was tortured, almost a sob. "I need you…"

He hitched in a sharp breath, closing his eyes tightly; against the tears he no longer had the strength to hide. He'd gone through relationship breakdowns before, but none had hurt as much as this. None of them had been _her._ Her absence pierced him like a knife a thousand times over. "...I want you, Emma."

He inhaled a gasping breath, his face contorted with pain and heartache. "I _hate_ this!" his voice raw.

The idea of a strong man like Callum, falling to pieces, tore at her heart. "Is your secret worth all of this, Callum? " Emma asked, not unkindly, as she voiced her thoughts from earlier that afternoon.

He swallowed audibly, and gave a watery sigh. "I don't want you to hate me," he whispered, in utter misery. "Like I hate _him_!"

He looked down at his hands, and shook his head, realising he'd said too much, before rising to his feet, and leaving Emma standing alone in the canteen, wondering what his cryptic reply had meant.


	42. Chapter 42

Callum stared into his pint glass morosely, an empty shot glass next to his hand. They hadn't been his first drinks of the evening, nor would they be the last.

Unable to face another night alone, especially after the day he'd had and the talk with Emma in the canteen; he'd headed straight for Jose's bar from the nick, determined to drink until he was smashed. Now that he had almost achieved that objective, he planned now to drink himself into oblivion.

Jose watched Callum sitting at the end of the bar; morosely staring into his almost empty glass, as he slowly dried a glass. As he watched, Callum drained the last dregs, and gestured for another drink.

Jose finished drying the glass and slowly headed over to Callum, and shook his head.

"I think you had enough," Jose told him, taking the empty glasses and wiping the bar down.

Callum shook his head, in disagreement. "I've not had nearly enough," he slurred, looking miserable.

Jose shook his head sadly, at seeing his friend so depressed. "Go home, Mister Callum and talk, make everything right, yes?"

Callum shook his head, his mouth thinning. "It's just not that easy, Jose," he slurred looking down at the bar, with a frown. "Just get me another pint and a whisky chaser."

Jose shook his head again, and leaned against the bar. "I'm not serving you, Mister Callum," Jose was determined. "I do for own good."

Jose paused, as Callum stared down at the bar, looking disconsolate, and felt a wave of sympathy wash over him as he remembered how delighted he'd felt when Mister Callum and Miss Emma had announced their engagement.

_When Callum had first brought Emma to his bar, that night for their first date, Jose had had a feeling even then, that Emma was someone special to Callum. _

_He'd watched them from the bar whenever there was a lull in serving, as they'd talked, getting to know each to know each other on a more personal level. And when Emma had turned slightly pink at a comment Callum had made, the twinkle in Callum's eyes and the easy answering smile, was all the confirmation Jose had needed, to know that Emma was a keeper._

Folding his arms on the bar, and leaning closer to Callum, Jose said quietly. "Things worth fighting for, they never easy, Mister Callum," he said, solemnly. "I speak as a friend, this, -" Jose indicated the pub with a nod of the head, -"is not the answer."

Jose straightened up, serving the few customers that were waiting, before heading back to where Callum still sat.

"You love her, yes?" Jose asked suddenly.

Callum swallowed and looked up at Jose with bloodshot eyes. "Like no other." Callum almost whispered. "No one else even comes close."

Jose leaned closer again. "Think; whatever is wrong, is it worth throwing everything away?" Jose wanted to know. "Ask yourself this, my friend: is she worth more than your pride, or is your pride worth more than her?"

Callum stared at him, through the fog of the alcohol he'd consumed, as Jose turned once more to serve some customers.

In around about way, Jose had asked the same question Emma had in the canteen earlier. _Was the secret he was so desperate to keep, worth the heartache they were going through, or was Emma worth taking the risk?_

The only way he could end this misery was to tell her everything, and hope the love they shared was strong enough to survive. That left only one more question; _was it too late to try and salvage anything from this mess?_

The breakdown of their relationship was for Callum at least, proving to be more of a distraction than the relationship had ever proven to be.

* * *

The windows of Sally's flat were in darkness as the taxi pulled up. Callum paid his fare, and then, unsteadily made his way over to Sally's front door.

His stomach turned, in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol that he'd drank, or the large scotch he'd persuaded Jose to serve him with, for extra courage.

Callum suddenly felt sick, as his stomach somersaulted as he took a breath, and impulsively rang the doorbell.

The night was cold after the warmth of the bar and Callum pulled his jacket tighter against his body and hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself as small as he could. When after a few minutes went by and there was still no answer, he rang the bell again, more insistently this time.

A light banished the darkness within the flat, and Callum's heart, thudded once against his ribs, before beating frantically, as he saw through the frosted glass pane of the door, the smudged outline of a pink dressing gown headed his way.

The door opened a crack and Sally's blond head peeked around the doorframe. "Sarge?" she asked, sleepily as she squinted up at him. "It's past midnight…"

"I have to talk to Emma," he said quickly, before he could change his mind.

"She's sleep…"

"It's important, Sally," Callum tried to convince her, as he stepped unsteadily forward.

Sally recoiled slightly, as the alcohol she smelled on his breath started to sour, and she wondered fleetingly how much he'd had to drink before presenting himself at her door.

"Please," Callum almost begged, in a voice barley above a whisper, and Sally guessed from his tone that he was on the verge of bolting.

"Give me a minute," she said closing the door, briefly as she took off the chain, and opened the door again. "If she doesn't want to talk to you…"

"…I'll go," Callum promised, stepping into the hallway as he spoke. Sally eyed him warily, pulling her dressing gown tighter against her lithe body.

Callum stuffed his hands deeper into his jacket pockets, looking down at the carpeted floor, wondering if he could really go through with this.

Sally turned and headed down the hall towards the spare room, and Callum wandered into the living room, as he heard Sally gently rouse Emma.

He turned at the sound of a soft step five minutes later, and Emma stood framed in the doorway, her face pale and puffy from sleep.

"Callum, it's almost 1 in the morning…"

She stepped further into the room, pulling her dressing gown over the expanse of her baby bump.

Callum stared at her; he _ached_ to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her skin on his. He swallowed, his breath suddenly catching in his throat. "I'm sorry," he managed to say, his voice slightly unsteady as well as slurred. "I need to talk to you; it's important." His stomach churned, and his heart skipped a beat, before hammering against his ribs so hard he thought it would burst from his chest.

Something in his tone, and the fact that he had been prepared to awaken her, suggested to Emma, that he wouldn't have the nerve to take this step again.

She nodded. "Alright," she agreed. "But I'm making you a coffee; you obviously need one."

Wordlessly he followed her into the kitchen, and silently watched her, as she made them both a hot drink.

He took a cautious sip of the coffee she handed to him; grimacing at the amount of sugar she had laced it with, before placing the cup down on the counter next to him.

Emma waited patiently, as he sighed staring down at his feet, biting his lip. He suddenly looked lost and almost vulnerable.

He floundered as he tried to think of where to begin, his mouth dry despite the coffee he'd just sipped. He glanced at her, as if memorising her face, before looking down at the floor again.

He tried to speak, but the words refused to move past his lips.

Emma stepped forward, and grasped his hands in hers; concerned at the distress he was obviously feeling. He inhaled sharply as her unexpected touch, sent a shockwave of yearning through his body.

"Take your time, Callum," she said softly, trying to catch his eye.

He shook his head, and though he craved her touch, he pulled his hands free and moved away from her, not wanting the contact to distract him. This was going to be hard enough, without that.

He ran a hand distractedly through his hair, then hesitantly he said, "I've never told anyone about this…"

Callum hesitated again, his throat clicked dryly. He frowned, as he tried to quell the onslaught of memories. " My…my Dad was an Inspector with the MET." He paused, gathering his thoughts, his eyes holding a faraway look, his face thoughtful. Callum swallowed, licked his dry lips and then continued. "He was a hard man to live with; quick to anger and slow to forgive. He'd never apologise for anything; not even when he was proven wrong."

Callum shifted against the counter slightly, his frown deepening. "As I grew up, I resented his tyrannical rule. Over the years, he'd worn my Mum down, to the point she accepted everything he said or did. I refused to bow down to him. I started getting into trouble at school – bunking off and getting into fights mostly. His punishments were usually swift and harsh – no matter how small the crime."

Callum fell silent for several minutes, his body tensing further, as he neared the admission he was dreading the most. He bit his lip, his head downcast; a muscle twitched in his cheek.

His hands clenched, until the knuckles turned white, and he stuffed them into his jacket pockets.

"In February, just a few weeks after I turned sixteen, Mum and Dad were invited to a retirement do. Mum had to work late, so my Dad ended up going alone."

Once more, Callum paused, his reluctance to continue obvious to Emma. He tried several more times to continue, his distress and frustration growing.

He looked down at his hands, his mouth a thin line as he inhaled sharply through his nose.

His voice was raw, as he plucked the nerve from somewhere to finally continue. "It wasn't until the next day, that I knew something had happened, and officers came…to arrest my Dad," he said quietly. His face seem to fold in on itself, as he swallowed audibly, his breathing ragged, as he fought to keep from falling to pieces in front of her.

"He'd…he'd raped a probationer…Kelly Ryan…after walking her home from the party…" he forced the words out, through gritted teeth.

He gave a tiny shake of his head as he stared down at his feet, waiting for her reaction to his confession; still unable to believe that he managed to unburden himself to her, without bolting from the flat.


	43. Chapter 43

Emma gasped in shocked surprise. Whatever she had been expecting him to say – this certainly hadn't been it. Now, she understood his reluctance to talk about his family, and his cryptic answer in the canteen the night before.

She'd never expected Callum to come from a Police family, like herself, and wondered briefly if this was what had driven him to become a police officer.

She couldn't imagine what effect something like this, would have had on him, as he grew up, but she guessed it wouldn't have been pleasant. She felt a sudden surge of sympathy for Callum, and what he might have endured when the details had become common knowledge, and a shared disgust of the man she would never meet.

"What happened?" she asked, letting her shock reflect in her voice.

Callum swallowed, staring silently down at his hands, as he bit his lip. His voice was so low when he answered, that Emma had to strain just to hear him.

"Nothing," he replied, not looking at her. Again, Callum paused before answering, his expression conveying his disgust. "He denied it. Mum accepted his claims of innocence, without question. But he changed after that night; he began drinking more, and his temper grew even shorter."

Sighing Callum shifted, leaning against the counter, frowning. He was surprised that Emma hadn't yet kicked him out, or demand that he leave. A glimmer of hope that he could salvage something from this, sparked into life.

Bolstered a little by even the smallest hope, he forced himself to continue; prepared to do whatever he could to get them back on track.

"I tried to find out the truth; but his mates always seemed to have ready answers; answers that always seemed to paint my Dad as the victim, and Kelly as some…bunny boiler, who'd gotten what she deserved.

Late one night, I'd gotten up to get a drink and heard voices downstairs. I recognised one of the voices; a close friend of my Dad's called Ken. They grew louder, as they came into the hall, and I hid in the shadows so I could listen in. I heard Ken promising my Dad that he would sort everything out, and I knew he was talking about Kelly, and her accusation. Ken laughed as he trivialised Kelly's claims, and I felt sick, as my Dad joined in.

Everyone seemed to believe my Dad after that. Within a few weeks the case was dropped. Dad was never charged, and I heard later, that Kelly left the service."

Callum took a moment, gathering his thoughts together, his mind wandering back to the night he'd finally confronted his father.

"Me and my Dad had had a blazing row, shortly after the allegations were dropped. He again denied it, and Mum as usual defended him. Even after I blurted out I'd overheard him and Ken discussing it, he still denied it. I said I wanted nothing to do with a rapist, and he punched me." Callum hesitated and looked down at his hands. "I refused to back down, " he continued quietly. "I asked Mum to choose; him or me…." Callum shook his head briefly. "She chose him, and I walked out. I haven't seen them since."

Callum paused, and breathed out heavily. He bit his lip, "My father abused his position to rape and cover it up. So when I left school I was determined to join the police to punish him, and try and put things right, and give victims like Kelly, a voice and a sense of justice."

Callum's eyes blazed as he lifted his head up slightly. "He makes a _mockery_ of the uniform we wear," he ground out, disgustedly.

"I can't understand why your Mum would chose your Dad, over you," Emma replied, with a slight shake of her head, shocked by the revelation. "Even if you _were_ sixteen."

She couldn't ever imagine doing it to her own child, or contemplate a life without her own mother. It didn't bear thinking about.

Callum shrugged slightly, still not quite able to catch her eye.

"That's why cases, like Hazel Cassling's, and people like Richard Frost, get to you so much," Emma added quietly, with a renewed understanding of him.

Callum gave the merest nod of the head. There was no need for words. He's actions spoke for him.

He felt a sense of relief he hadn't expected, now that it was finally out in the open.

He hesitated, not sure of her reaction, as he asked with a nervous edge to his voice. "So, what happens now?"

Emma glanced at the clock, not quite managing to stifle her yawn. It was almost 2 am. Callum had talked for nearly an hour.

Callum straightened up, swaying slightly, now that he didn't have the counter as support. "I'll go…" he said, turning to leave.

"You're in no fit state to be going anywhere," said Emma, starting to follow after him. "I'm sure Sally won't mind you staying on the sofa."

Callum closed his eyes and shook his head. "I've kept you up long enough. I shouldn't have come here."

"There are things we have to discuss," Emma responded, taking spare blankets and pillows out of a cupboard. "But they can wait until morning." She passed the bedding to Callum, who took it mutely, still marvelling that she was still talking to him.

* * *

Callum sat up groggily, as sunlight streamed into the living room, his head pounding. He grimaced as a hand raked through his hair, thankful that he had a late shift.

He'd lain awake for another hour or so, after Emma had returned to bed, his thoughts nineteen years in the past. Had he made the right decision in telling her? Or, would it be the death knock he suspected it would be, on a reconciliation?

He rose slowly to his feet, his head protesting at the movement, and made his way into the kitchen. He needed coffee – and lots of it.

Emma was there, just finishing making coffee. She looked up at him briefly a hesitant smile on her face. She handed him the coffee, and quickly made herself another one.

He muttered a thanks as he took a cautious sip, grateful that this time; she hadn't laced it with sugar.

Emma watched him over the rim of her cup, still reeling from his confession the night before. She wasn't sure yet, what the impact of his revelation would have on their future.

He leaned against the breakfast bar, his head bent, staring down at his feet. Unsurprisingly, he seemed nervous. And she felt a sudden pang, as she remembered how difficult it had been for him to reveal so much to her. Whatever else _he_ might think, Callum wasn't like his father.

As she watched, he grimaced slightly, and closed his eyes briefly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Silently she turned, putting her cup down as she did so. After rummaging in the cupboard, she handed him some painkillers.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in the briefest of smiles, as he took them gratefully.

The awkward silence continued for several minutes longer, before Emma broke the silence first.

"What you said last night…"

Callum's stomach fluttered nervously as he straightened up, still not looking at her; afraid of what he might see, reflected on her face.

He swallowed, casting around for something to say. Finally settling with, "You're the first person I've told, in nineteen years. Until last night, there hadn't been any need. I hated him for it then, and I still hate him for it now." He paused, and stared down at his coffee, which he was still holding, before placing it on the counter behind him.

He sighed, a nervous intake of breath, as he looked up to finally face her. "I was hoping…now that you know…we could work everything out?"

Emma looked at him compassionately. "I appreciate how difficult last night was, Callum, but…"

His expression became crestfallen, as if this had been what he'd been expecting. He looked away, nodding his head slightly as if in silent confirmation. "Thought so," he muttered, as he turned and left the kitchen.

"Callum…" said Emma, as he turned and left. "Callum!" she called again, and followed after him.

She caught up to him at the front door, and tugged on his arm, as she said, "You haven't let me finish."

He allowed her to stop him, his back to her and head bowed.

"I can appreciate that last night was difficult Callum. I don't know what I was expecting you to say, but that certainly wasn't it," Emma explained. "This isn't a "no." "

He slowly turned around; hurt still glinting in his eyes. "It's not a "yes," either." Sounding upset.

"Everything's different now. I do love you, Callum, but you're a different man to the one I fell in love with. I need some time to think."

He swallowed, his gaze lingering on her baby bump. Slowly, he reached out, his thumb rubbing the bump gently. Emma allowed the contact.

"Being a part-time Dad, wasn't part of my plans," he whispered, hoarsely. "I was hoping to be a better Dad than mine was; a better husband than he was to my Mum…"

He glanced at her briefly, before returning his gaze back to the bump.

"Maybe now isn't the right time; I was planning on telling you at work, later. Although my maternity leave doesn't officially start until next week, today is my last shift. I'm going to spend a week with Mum and Dad…"

Callum dropped his hand, clearly unhappy at the news. But Emma continued.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, but while I'm away, I will give this some thought," she promised. "Give me some time, and when I get back, we can talk about this some more."

He looked up, still clearly unhappy about how things had turned out. Knowing he had little choice in the matter he nodded reluctantly. "When are you going?"

"Tonight, after my shift ends."

He chewed his lip thoughtfully, then made a quick decision. "Let me drive you…"

"Dad's picking me up," Emma smiled slightly, touched by his offer. "He doesn't want me driving either."

Again, Callum nodded, this time in agreement. He paused, before hesitantly adding, "Will you call me, just to let me know, you're okay?"

Emma nodded her consent, knowing his concern was well meant. "As soon as I'm settled I'll call," she promised. "Whatever I decide, we'll talk when I get back."

He nodded, knowing it was the most he could expect. "I'll miss you," he admitted quietly.

Her eyes softened at his words, as his eyes searched her face. Without thinking he bent forward to kiss her.

She stepped back. "Callum," she warned, and he pulled back abruptly, horrified.

Panic flashed across his face as he realised what he'd done. "I-I'm sorry!" he gasped, shocked. "Habit…" he muttered as he abruptly turned to the front door again, and quickly left Sally's flat convinced he'd ruined everything.


	44. Chapter 44

_With a gasping cry, that seemed ripped from his throat, Callum sat bolt upright, his soaked t-shirt clinging to him. Sweat quickly cooled his heated body, and he started to shiver._

_He inhaled sharply, raking a shaking hand down his face, as he tried to get himself under control. His breathing was ragged, leaving him almost breathless, as he continued to fight the rising panic. _

_His phone buzzed sharply on the bedside table, and he jumped slightly at the unexpected sound... _

"_Stone." He intoned, still shaken by the last remnants of his dream._

"_Callum?" Emma's voice questioned, filled with concern, at his tone. "Is everything okay?"_

_It was several minutes before he could answer, as he tried to calm his tortured breathing. He wanted to say he was fine, but they both knew that would be a lie – and he'd vowed long ago that he would never lie to her. _

"_No," he managed to whisper, shakily. He hesitated, swallowing nervously before adding, "…d-dreams…"_

"_How long?" Emma wanted to know, recalling the first time she had learned of his nightmares. Had they really been so long ago?_

"_Since we broke up…" he slowly admitted, closing his eyes briefly, as he uttered a weary sigh._

"_I'm coming over…"_

"_There's no need…I'll be fine…"_

_Emma had already hung up, and he raked a hand through his hair again, his hand still shaky. He's hand raked down his face again, as he uttered another shaking sigh. _

_After an impossibly short time of hanging up on him, Callum heard Emma's keys rattle in the door._

_As soon as she saw him, she swept him into a into a tight embrace, as she said, "Everything's alright now; I'm here."_

_He buried his head into the space between her neck and shoulder, his breath tickling the skin on her neck. _

"_I can't do this anymore!" he whispered hoarsely, feeling hot tears trail down his cheeks, and soak her blouse. _

_He sobbed brokenly against her shoulder, and Emma raised her hand, and stroked the hair on the back of his head, soothing him, gently rocking them both from side to side as she did so._

_Slowly his heartbroken sobs quieted, the tension finally leaving his body. Without thinking, he gently kissed her neck, and emboldened by the reaction he felt ripple through her body, he kissed her again and again, slowly heading towards her mouth. _

_Capturing her lips with his, he kissed her passionately, communicating his desire to her. She responded eagerly, her hands pulling his head closer to hers, as her own desire matched his…_

Callum awoke with a jolt, blinking bleary around the room, disoriented for a second, convinced that Emma was really there.

Realising that it had been nothing more than a dream, he groaned and closed his eyes, rubbing a hand distractedly across his face, stubble prickled his palm.

Beside him on the sofa, his phone buzzed for a second longer, and then fell silent.

His other hand draped across his stomach, still held the empty glass of whiskey he'd had the night before, before exhaustion had finally allowed him to sleep.

Since Emma had left Sally's flat two days previously, Callum had thrown himself into work. He'd already completed a double shift, and had accepted some limited overtime.

He glanced at his phone, and swore quietly to himself at the five missed calls. A quick glance at his watch showed that he'd overslept by two hours.

He heaved himself wearily from the sofa where he had unintentionally spent the night, and grabbed a few things, stuffing them into his bag before heading out to Sun Hill, intending to freshen up there.

* * *

Gina was waiting for him as he left the men's locker room, as he finished tucking his shirt in, his hair still damp from the shower he'd just had. His utility belt, slung over his shoulder.

"What time do you call this?" asked the Inspector.

"Sorry, Ma'am," he apologised, for his uncharacteristic lateness. "It won't happen again."

Gina relented, slightly. "While I admire your dedication Callum, there is such as thing as doing too much."

"I'm fine, Ma'am," he replied quietly, fastening his belt. "I _need_ to work…"

"Well, I don't know about work," said Gina raising an eyebrow, speculatively. "What you need is a coffee and a large one at that. You smell like a brewery."

Gina cocked her head in the direction of the canteen, as Callum seemed about to protest the notion. "I will not ask you twice, Sergeant."

Callum recognised the tone as one not to be argued with, and muttering a quiet "Ma'am," walked past her towards the canteen.

* * *

Callum came out of the chemist, swallowing down some painkillers and taking a sip from the water bottle as he did so, before heading in the direction of Queen Street.

Will quickly followed after him, knowing instinctively that it would be better not to question the brooding Sergeant for now.

Callum pushed open the door to Khan's convenience store, just as a short, beefy man, with a completely bald head, and wearing a black overcoat over his sharp-looking business suit stepped out. He paid no attention to the two officers, as he continued on his way, making a phone call as he did so.

Callum glanced in his direction briefly, before turning his attention to Khan Senior. His eyes narrowed slightly, as the proprietor looked nervously in Callum's direction.

Khan glanced quickly towards the large window again, licking his dry lips, before turning his attention back to Callum.

"What can I do for you, officers?" he asked, his nervous tension just edging his voice.

"Have there been any further problems since your son was assaulted two weeks ago?" Callum asked, watching the older man sharply.

Khan swallowed, his eyes shifting to the window, before settling back on Callum. "No, no," he said far too quickly. "Everything has been quiet."

"Is your son here? I want to ask him a few questions; its possible he might be able to remember something."

"I'm afraid he's at the cash and carry, and he doesn't remember anything more," replied Khan with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Look, Mr Khan," said Callum tersely stepping closer to the counter. Khan stepped back, but Callum continued. "We're investing other crimes similar to the one that happened here. It's possible they're connected."

"I can't help you, I'm sor -."

"Don't take me for a mug!" Callum snapped, losing his temper. "Another shop owner was attacked a few days ago. He was beaten with baseball bats; he'll be lucky to survive. One of the men involved, was also involved in a hit and run that killed a twelve-year-old boy! These men need to be caught, before they kill someone else!"

"I can not help you," spluttered Mr Khan. "I shall be making a complaint, for harassment!"

Callum snorted in disgust. "Do what you think is necessary, Mr Khan," retorted Callum as he turned away, to leave the shop. "And when you think of that twelve-year-old kid, I hope your conscience is clear."

"What was all that about?" asked Will, as he hurried to catch up with Callum, as he marched towards the High Street.

Callum's scowl revealed his bad mood. "It's about finding Greg Forsythe and whoever was driving that car!" stated Callum, as he hurried along the street. "Unless Ryan Harris regains consciousness and makes a statement, Khan's son is the only one who can give us a lead on this."

* * *

"Callum, can I have a word?" asked Gina, two hours later, when Will and Callum returned to Sun Hill for refs. Callum glanced over his shoulder as Will was being served, before following the Inspector out of the canteen.

Standing off to one side in the corridor, Gina explained. "There's been a complaint made against you; a Mr Khan has been to the Front Office, complaining of harassment."

Callum shook his head, a scowl replacing the curious expression on his face. "I asked Mr Kahn a few questions, related to his son's assault the other week, but I wouldn't say it was harassment, Ma'am. Mr Khan became quite defensive about the whole thing."

Gina raised an eyebrow slightly, and tilted her head to one side. "And that was all there was to it?" she asked. "I know things have been…difficult…"

"I'm fine, Ma'am," Callum insisted, not letting Gina finish her train of thought. "This has nothing to do with what's happened between me and Emma," his voice rose slightly, his anger replacing the despair he was feeling. "But it's everything to do, with finding whoever was responsible for driving the car, that killed Josh Preston."

Gina looked at him, a moment as she considered his response, before coming to a decision, just as Smithy came up to them. "Alright, Callum. After refs, I want you to go to St Hughes – Ryan Harris is awake, and the doctors say he is fit to talk."

Callum nodded curtly, "Ma'am," he said, as he turned back to the canteen.

As Callum disappeared, Gina stopped Smithy from entering as well. "I want you to go with him, to St Hughes, " she informed him.

Smithy nodded, but felt he had to ask, "With respect, Gina, is that wise the mood he's been in lately?"

Gina glanced back at the canteen doors, as if to make sure they weren't being over heard. "That's precisely why I want you to go with him, Smithy. You and I both know he's not dealing with Emma or Josh, as well as he'd like to think he is. I'd like to think, that my officers know that I will try and support them, if I can. He's not the type to ask for support, so its up to you and me to offer it to him in anyway we can."


	45. Chapter 45

Smithy glanced at Callum from the corner of his eye, as he waited for the traffic lights to change. Callum had been quiet since leaving Sun Hill, staring out of the car window at the passing scenery with an air of disinterest.

Smithy had tried to engage him in a conversation, but Callum's glare in his direction had soon convinced him that chat was the last thing on his mind, so Smithy allowed him to wallow in his self-indulgent pity in peace, concentrating on negotiating the roads of Sun Hill.

* * *

When Callum and Smithy approached Ryan Harris' hospital bed, a nurse was just finishing off her observations.

As the nurse left, Harris turned to face the two officers. His head was bandaged; his left eye was bruised and puffed shut. The rest of his upper face was an angry shade of purple, tinged with yellow and green, and the officers assumed that this other bruising around his eyes suggested that he had also had a broken nose.

"Mr Harris, I'm Sergeant Smith and this is Sergeant Stone, from Sun Hill," Smithy introduced them. "We're investigating what happened to you. Can you tell us what you can remember?"

"Memory is still a bit jumbled, but I'll do my best," replied Ryan, smiling slightly.

Smithy got his notebook ready to write down what Harris had to say.

"I remember three men came into the shop, and asked Sarah, my assistant, if I was available. I was out the back, putting some stock away, and I went out front, when they became insistent."

"Can you give a description?" Callum wanted to know, finally speaking.

Ryan lent back against his pillows. His right eye – his good, or at least _better_, one – squinted slightly, as he tried to remember.

"I think, one of them, had a long black overcoat, over a blue or black business suit," Ryan said slowly, forcing himself to remember any details he could. "He was just shorter than you," he said, glancing at Callum. "Maybe six-foot, give or take," he added with a slight shrug. "He had short black, hair, what would be considered an athletic build, I guess, and a goatee."

"A goatee?" questioned Callum sharply, with a frown, his interest suddenly piqued. "Are you sure?"

Harris nodded. "Is that important? Do you know who did this?"

"Not at the moment, but you can be certain that anything you can tell us, will help," Smithy acknowledged, as he looked at Callum pointedly. "Can you remember any details of the other two men, and what they wanted?"

"The second was bald, much shorter than the first guy," Ryan said thoughtfully. "He was more, y'know, stocky, I think. I'd guess he was maybe 5'6, possibly shorter."

"And the third?" Callum pushed, with a frown, in his mind already connecting the two men. He'd have to check when they returned to Sun Hill, but he was sure he'd seen them at some point, recently.

"The third was maybe 5'11, not quite six-foot. He was built like the first guy – brawny, imposing, sandy blond hair. Didn't really pay much attention to him, sorry."

"Did they say what their business was?" asked Smithy, again glancing at Callum, as Callum shook his head. They both knew that Harris had just described Greg Forsythe.

"Said they were in the security business, and were offering me their services, for a fee. When I asked what they were charging - £700 a week, I thought it was a bit pricey and said as much. They got a bit pushy, and hinted that I might have reason to change my mind. They said there were some unscrupulous characters about. I said I'd take my chances. They didn't like it, but left with nothing more said. Three days later, just as I'm about to close up, four thugs armed with baseball bats enter and here I am."

"Thanks, Mr Harris," said Callum, indicating to Smithy that it was time to leave. "You've been really helpful."

* * *

"Want to tell me what's going on?" asked Smithy as they headed to the car.

"C'mon Smithy," said Callum, with an eagerness in his tone, that had long been absent over the last few weeks. "Harris has just placed Greg Forsythe right in the middle of an intimidation racket. If we question Mr Khan, maybe we can place him there too."

"Hang on a sec," insisted Smithy. "While Khan has a complaint against you, Inspector Gold told you to stay away from him."

Callum smiled disarmingly at Smithy, his eyes bright. In Callum's current mood, Callum's smile sent a shiver of unease down Smithy's spine.

"Which is why you're going to question Khan, while I go back to the nick, and check the PNC."

"Callum…" Smithy warned dangerously, blanching at the implication dripping from the Sergeant's words. Just as much as he didn't know what was going on in Stone's head, he knew it was his duty to make it his business.

* * *

"Well?" asked Callum as he looked up from the computer as Smithy walked into the office, just over an hour later.

"Well, it took some persuading, but Khan Junior finally gave a description that matched the two men in overcoats, but he didn't describe Greg," stated Smithy. "He might be involved with the attack on Harris, but not on Khan. How about you?"

"There's nothing on PNC for the guy with the goatee, nor on Crimint. But the shorter one came up as Dennis Mead."

Callum handed over a printout of Mead to Smithy. "I saw him earlier today, when me and Will went to question Mr Khan. Mead used to be an amateur boxer, and worked as a bouncer at Joshua's Bar, before getting sent down for five years for GHB and various other offences. He's also not a great fan of the police – he assaulted a police officer, and hospitalised him. Since he was released from Hays End prison four years ago, he's kept a low profile – until now. If he is involved, he's likely the hired muscle with his form. I'm starting to wonder, if Mead was at Khan's, then he was there to collect the takings for whoever he's working for."

* * *

Going to the address on Mead's rap sheet, Smithy and Stone soon discovered that Dennis no longer lived there, and unsurprisingly had left no forwarding address.

Going back to the previous shops, and showing the shop owners the photo of Mead, also proved to be an exercise in futility. While both officers suspected his involvement, without the co-operation of the owners involved, there was little they could do. Frustrated, their enquires into Mead hit a dead-end.

* * *

The following week proved especially hard on Callum, as it was the week before he and Emma had planned on getting married. Officers quickly learned to give him an especially wide berth, unless they wanted to face his ugly mood.

Towards the middle of the week, Callum was called to yet another assault and burglary, taking the total to five. Dennis Mead and his accomplices seemed to have a profitable protection racket going. Callum was determined to stop them.

During the last week and a half there had been so sign of Greg Forsythe, nor of the mystery man with the goatee.

It was during the last part of the week, that during a routine patrol, Callum spotted a silver Bentley with a broken tail light.

He was doing some routine checks when he realised that the owner had returned to his car.

"There a problem, officer?" he asked, and when Callum turned, he found himself face to face with a man sporting a goatee.

"Tail light's broken," stated Callum, pointing at the offending light, mentally going through the description Ryan Harris had given. Apart from the hair colouring and a slight difference in height, he was almost a match. But Callum knew that wasn't going to be enough to arrest him.

The man sighed patiently, as he quickly assessed the damage himself. "I apologise, officer," he said, quite politely. "I'll make sure to have it repaired immediately."

Something about him, set Callum's copper's instinct on edge. While he might appear well dressed and well-mannered, there was something…_dark_, lying just under the surface. Callum trusted that instinct without question. He found himself disliking this man both on a professional and personal level.

"I'm going to search your car, Mr…" Callum hesitated over the name.

"Forsythe. Rhys Forsythe."

"I'm going to search your car, Mr Forsythe," Callum explained, ignoring the reference to getting the tail light repaired. "Is there anything in there that I should know about?" he continued, putting on some disposable gloves.

Forsythe seemed to take the question in his stride, but Callum noticed a muscle twitch in his cheek, nonetheless.

"Under what grounds, Sergeant?" he asked, irritation just edging his voice.

"It's just routine procedure, Mr Forsythe," explained Callum, taking pleasure in the fact that his instinct was proving to be right. "Nothing to worry about - unless you have anything to hide."

Forsythe straightened up slightly, a slight scowl on his face. "I'm sure you have much better things to do, than reporting broken tail lights. I have nothing to hide and I resent the implication."

"Won't be a problem then, will it?" Stone replied back, holding his hand out for the keys. "Keys."

After a moment's hesitation he passed the keys to Callum, his withering look boding him ill fortune.

* * *

After the search had revealed that nothing was untoward, and all checks had proved sound, Callum reluctantly allowed Forsythe to go on his way, with a parting word to make sure the tail light was fixed, promptly.

Has Callum walked away, Forsythe made a call, his eyes never leaving Callum as he disappeared around the corner, as he turned right into Lindisfarne Green.

"It's Rhys …we could have a problem…a Sergeant Stone, our not so friendly neighbourhood policeman…I want a meeting set up, usual place…right now he's the least of my worries…in fact, he can help himself out of the messy business, by doing this. If all goes as it should he'll have nothing to worry about, both our problems will be dealt with…then he'll just have to make sure, that it doesn't. He should know by now it's nothing personal…its purely business."

Rhys hung up, looked in the direction Callum had gone, before getting into his car, and driving away.

* * *

Late afternoon saw Callum heading towards Sandringham Avenue when he caught a glimpse of Greg Forsythe, heading towards him.

Seeing Callum approaching him, Greg stopped, a startled look on his face, before he turned and sprinted off in the direction he had just come from.

As he chased after him, Callum called into his radio. Pumping his arms faster in a bid to try and catch up with Greg, determined to catch him and finally get justice for Josh Preston.

The pursuit took him to the Thorncroft Industrial Estate. Callum called in his location, as he continued to race after his quarry.

He stopped abruptly, as he lost sight of Greg, briefly. Taking the moment to catch his breath, as he slowly looked around in the immediate vicinity.

Frustration welled in him as he thought he'd lost him again, when a noise on his right sent him off in that direction.

He was in time to see Greg dash into a warehouse. Callum again called it in, before following after him.

* * *

The warehouse was an empty, abandoned-looking space. Here and there, there were discarded boxes and crates.

Callum paid them little attention; his interest lay elsewhere. A quick search to his left revealed nothing much more of interest, and he quickly moved on, in his quest. Greg Forsythe had to be here somewhere.

Coming to a partition, further in the warehouse, Callum heard muffled voices, and he quickly drew out his asp, extending it with a practised flick of his right wrist.

Drawing his radio closer to his mouth, he whispered his location, and then turned down the volume slightly. Before opening the door and entering the next room.

Rhys Forsythe turned as he heard Callum's approach; Greg lay slumped at Rhys' feet.

Purposefully, Callum approached Rhys, his asp still extended.

Rhys, remaining calm, stood with his hands clasped in front of him. With a knowing smile on his face, he watched Callum as he approached.

"That's far enough, Sergeant," he said mildly. Callum ignored him.

Just meters away from his quarry, Callum stopped abruptly as four more shadows detached themselves from the shadows. Three guns were drawn and suddenly pointed at his head.

Rhys tutted, shaking his head, almost sadly. "I did warn you, Stone. But you never listen, do you?" He nodded to one of his henchmen, who stepped forward. "Take his radio," he said. "We don't want him calling his friends too early and stopping our fun," he said with a smirk.

"You really think you'll get away with this?" Callum snarled.

"You do have a one track mind, don't you?" Rhys wanted to know.

A gun was moved closer to Callum's head. The trigger pulled back.

Callum swallowed nervously. Fear wasn't an emotion he was accustomed to. He weighed the options available to him, as the man – Dennis Mead – approached him, and took off his radio, dropping it on the floor and stamping on it forcefully, managing to smash it. He kicked the debris away with his foot. With two guns trained on him, and one directly against his temple, there didn't seem much manoeuvrability.

"Excellent!" approved Rhys. "Now, take off the stab vest and slowly, reach for the handcuffs."

Seeing little choice, Callum did what he was asked. Immediately Dennis had cuffed him with his own cuffs, and then removed his utility belt.

Now that Callum was secured, Rhys finally approached him. Callum glared, furious and humiliated.

"I'm really sorry about this, Sergeant," said Rhys with mock sincerity. "But word has gotten around, that you're starting to ask far too many questions for my liking. I try to be a reasonable man, going about my business…"

"Does your business include killing a twelve-year-old kid?" Callum spat, his eyes ablaze; fear dissipating into anger.

Rhys had the decency to look pained at Callum's outburst. He sighed, sounding tired, as if he'd explained something over and over again, to a tiresome child.

Finally he turned away without answering, and Dennis took it as a cue to knee Callum, hard in the groin.

For a moment, Callum felt nothing, and then winded, he fell to his knees as the sickening pain hit. The world swam out of focus for a second. Tears sprang suddenly from his eyes, as he rolled on the floor in agony. The fire in his groin moved up to his stomach, making him vomit.

He felt his head pulled back by his hair, his watery vision blurring his assailant's face.

His head snapped to the left as the fist connected to his face, and blood splattered from his mouth and nose onto the greying concrete floor. Blindly he tried to defend himself, but with his hands cuffed, he was at a disadvantage.

He was punched again, his right eye puffing up immediately. Rhys walked away, as the four men gathered around Callum, in a tight circle.

* * *

Callum was on his knees, sagging limply between two men holding him up by the arms. His face was a bloody pulp; his right eye was bruised and swollen shut. Blood oozed from his mouth and nose, staining his shirt front, and dripping on to his trousers.

He was barely conscious, as he's head was roughly pulled back by his hair, followed by three more blows to his face. Dennis raised his fist to deliver a fourth when Rhys said "Enough."

The two men holding him up, allowed him to slump to the floor. He groaned, weakly. His breathing laboured. A fleeting wave of relief washed over him, now that the punishing blows were finally over.

His whole body was a mass of pain. His wrists throbbed painfully, in time with his heartbeat, where the cuffs bit into his flesh, as he'd uselessly struggled to free his hands. Clotted blood caked the edge of the cuffs. He coughed, spraying blood, and grimaced, as pain flared everywhere.

He was dimly aware of sirens wailing in the background, coming closer. Searching for him.

"Okay, that's our cue to leave," said Rhys, his men fleeing the building in various directions.

He stared down at Callum, a moment. "Au revoir, Sergeant. We'll not meet again," he said, delivering a swift kick to Callum's already injured stomach, then his ribs on the right side.

Callum groaned weakly, curling to a foetal position, spraying blood as he tried to cough. The pain in his ribs and stomach, almost burning.

The sirens were nearer now, and Rhys made his exit. Callum's last thoughts were of Emma and their unborn child, before the world went black.


	46. Chapter 46

Within ten minutes of Rhys and his cohorts fleeing the warehouse, the place was crawling with police officers.

Will was in the lead as he hurried inside, turning to his right as Ben turned left, and Roger carried straight on.

"_Sarge! _Will yelled, straining to hear even the smallest sound as others also called out for the missing Sergeant.

Seeing the door of the partition swing slightly, Will stepped towards it, hesitated for a moment, and then thinking better of it, stepped through into the next room.

"Sarge?" he called, frowning. He walked further into the room cautiously, extending his asp as a precaution.

He called again, as he came across a crumpled form, and then hurried to Stone's side as he recognised him.

"Sarge!" he shouted in alarm, as he rolled Callum over, staring in shock at the severely injured officer.

Callum, drifting in and out of consciousness, grimaced with a gasp of pain, his left eye rolling back into his head, showing white.

"Sarge, stay with me!" Will urged him, grabbing for his radio, as his eyes fell on the handcuffed hands. "Five-Four-Three to Sierra Oscar, request urgent, repeat _urgent_ ambulance to the Thorncroft Industrial Estate, Warehouse 21C! Sergeant Stone has been severely injured, over!

Will stared down at Stone's, laborious breathing. "C'mon Sarge, stay awake!" Will urged as Callum began to lose consciousness again.

* * *

The paramedics rushed the gurney carrying a semi-conscious Callum, past Gina, who was talking urgently as they relayed Callum's obs to the awaiting doctors. Even with an oxygen mask covering his battered face, Gina could hear his laboured breathing, and the rasp of his chest. She braced herself as she looked down at the bloody, disfigured mass that was Callum Stone as he was rushed by her, and she just had time to glimpse the blood soaked collar of his shirt, and the bandages wrapped around his wrists.

When the call had come that Stone had been severely beaten, she hadn't quite believed that anyone was capable of overpowering the burly sergeant. At least, not without help, - she recalled the incident the year before, when it had taken six officers to hold Callum back, after Trevor Frank's arrest and detention at Sun Hill.

Will followed just a step behind the paramedics, his pale youthful face, showing his shock and anxiety.

Will stopped by the Inspector, both silent for a moment as they watched the doctors crowd around Callum, as they began to assess his injuries. His ribs and stomach already showing signs of extensive bruising.

"SOCO are going over the warehouse with a fine tooth comb, Ma'am," Will explained, not taking his eyes off the bloodied and beaten sergeant. "His radio was found a few feet from him, smashed. It's being bagged along with his stab vest."

He dragged his eyes away from the group of doctors with difficultly, his voice indicating to Gina, the younger officer's rising panic and a sense of horror and disgust. "They handcuffed him so he couldn't defend himself, Ma'am."

Gina reached out to the young officer intending to offer comfort as an alarm shrilled, and the activity around Callum increased.

"Blood pressure is dropping; there's an internal bleed somewhere. We need to get him stabilised and prepped for theatre as quickly as we can."

One of the doctors glanced towards Gina and Will, and separated himself from the mass. As he approached they both recognised him as Dr Sinclair.

"You don't need me to tell you, that he's had a very severe beating, Inspector," Sinclair said getting right down to business. "There's evidence of broken ribs, maybe even a punctured lung. There's widespread bruising to his stomach, and he is bleeding out internally. It's possible it could be his spleen; we won't know anything for definite until he has a CT scan – we're concentrating on stabilising him first, and then we'll have him rushed for a scan so we can begin to treat him."

After Dr Sinclair had left, Gina turned to Will. "Someone needs to inform Emma of what's happened," she said quietly.

"I'll do it," said Will. "Sally said she was supposed to be coming back from her parents today." He turned as Callum was wheeled down the corridor for the CT scan the doctor had mentioned. "Some homecoming," he said quietly as he turned to leave, feeling both grateful that he had something to do besides stand around and wait, and trepidation at delivering the news to a friend and colleague.

Gina stopped him with a hand on his arm. "She's eight months pregnant," said Gina quietly, looking up at him. "Be careful of how and what you tell her."

Will gave a diminutive nod, to indicate that he understood, and quickly left.

Gina turned back to the now empty resus room, and allowed all the anxiety to rush to the surface, as she sagged momentarily against the bench. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Gina was waiting in the corridor off resus, when Emma arrived at St Hughes, followed close behind by Will and Sally.

"How is Callum?" was Emma's first question, as she reached her Inspector. "Can I see him?" She didn't seem overly concerned at the moment, and Gina wondered just what Will had actually said to her.

Gina indicated that Emma follow her, as she walked a slight distance down the hall, explaining as gently as she could, what was happening. "Right now, Callum's having a CT scan."

"CT scan?" asked Emma in alarm, her eyes widening slightly. She half turned to face Will. "Will didn't say anything about a scan – only that Callum had been hurt."

"I'm afraid it's a little more serious than that," Gina informed her, as she guided Emma to a seat. "I'm afraid Callum's been badly beaten –"

Emma gasped in shock, her face white. "Beaten? How badly?"

"We don't know the full extent of his injuries," Gina decided to err on the side of caution. "But Dr Sinclair mentioned it was possible he might have a few broken ribs. They'll know more after the scan and x-rays."

Emma struggled to her feet, the weight of her baby bump making the movement cumbersome, her eyes filled with sudden tears, just barely held back. Surely this couldn't be happening?

"What happened?" Emma wanted to know.

"He was chasing Greg Forsythe; he lost him briefly on the Thorncroft Industrial Estate. Ten minutes later, we lost all contact with him."

Emma paced away from Gina, her face crumpling as she gave way to her apprehension. Sally immediately stepped forward and enveloped her in an embrace.

"He's going to be awhile," Gina said quietly, coming up to the two friends. "Why don't you and Sally go and get something to eat? Will can come and find you once there's any news?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm staying right here," she said determinedly.

Gina sighed, and nodded, as if she hadn't really expected anything less. "Would you like someone with you? I could call your parents?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I want Mum and Dad here," she agreed, swallowing back fresh tears that threatened to overwhelm her again.

Sally guided Emma to the other end of the corridor. "He's going to be fine, Em. You'll see," Sally tried to reassure her friend, with a quick glance at Will and the Inspector, before Gina turned and headed off to make her call to Emma's parents.

* * *

Emma rose stiffly from where she had been sitting, rubbing the small of her back as she paced the corridor, waiting for news.

A nurse had stopped by, to give them an update on Callum's condition, half an hour previously, before hurrying off to finish her rounds. Emma glanced at the clock, willing it to move faster. She closed her eyes in silent prayer – hoping that he would be all right.

It was just over an hour and half later, that Dr Sinclair approached them, his face grim.

Immediately Emma crossed over to him, meeting him half way. "How is he?" she asked not giving the doctor chance to speak. "I want to see him."

Dr Sinclair nodded in understanding, and held out his hands, in a vain attempt at placating Emma. "I understand that you're worried Emma, but there are things I need to explain first."

Dot and Frank arrived, hurrying towards Emma, their faces etched with worry.

"Mum!" Emma almost sobbed, as Dot gathered her into her arms.

"What's the prognosis, Doctor?" asked Frank with a glance at Emma, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"We're just settling him in ICU. Once he's comfortable, you can see him," the doctor explained, as he started walking, and the others followed.

"Callum came through the operation well. But it could be a few days before we know anything definite. I don't know how much you've been told, Emma," said Sinclair with a quick glance at her. "But, he suffered a hell of a beating. He has extensive bruising to his ribs and abdominal area, which resulted in internal bleeding. We had to remove his spleen, and he has several broken ribs – the worst being on the right side."

Sinclair paused as they reached ICU, and through the window, Emma could just make out a figure in the bed.

Sinclair hesitated a moment, before adding carefully, "He took a few substantial blows to the head – I've seen similar injuries in the boxing profession. I'm afraid there are signs of slight swelling to the brain…"

Emma gasped sharply, her hands flying to her face, her eyes wide with despair. "Oh no! Mum!" she whispered already turning towards her parent, tears spilling unnoticed down her cheeks, as Dot clung to her.

"We're keeping him sedated, to allow him complete rest, and allow his body to heal," Sinclair continued, gently. "We'll keep him sedated for the next three days, while we monitor the swelling."

"What are his chances?" Frank asked, worriedly, gripping Emma's shoulder tightly as he spoke.

"It's really too soon to tell. If the swelling doesn't get any worse, I'll be more optimistic. I'm sure you know the first twenty-four hours are critical …once we get through that, we can start to look forward." He turned to Emma, and tried to smile reassuringly. "We're doing everything we can for him, Emma," he promised. "I'll let you see him now, but please, don't be alarmed by the wires and monitors; they are there to help him."

He left them then, allowing Emma and Dot to enter Callum's room.

Callum laid propped up on several pillows, his face almost ghostly, despite the bruises. His right eye, was bruised and swollen shut, a cut – one of several – slashed his eyebrow. A vivid purpling bruise completely covered the right side of his face, extending up from his chin to include the eye and brow. Another bruise, red and purple, cut across his left cheekbone, making it more pronounced, a gash cut across the centre towards his nose. Several more bruises and cuts, poked out from the edge of his hairline on his forehead.

His hands lay by his side, his wrists freshly bandaged. Through his hospital gown, his chest hair poked though the opening at the top. An edge of a tab attached to his chest monitoring his heart, was just visible.

Just disappearing under the rest of the gown, Emma could make out the blossoming vivid bruising, that left nothing to the imagination as to what the rest of his chest was like.

His chest rose and fell as the respirator breathed for him; the heart monitor beeped steadily, with eerie, mechanical perfection.

Emma approached the bed slowly, her eyes fixed on Callum, her hands covering her mouth.

Slowly she reached out a shaking hand, and touched the short spikes of his fringe, tenderly.

She shook her head, as if to deny the reality in front of her, her heart swelled until it felt like it would burst from her chest.

"Oh Callum!" she whispered his name fervently. "Who did this to you?"

A strangled sob escaped her throat, and her legs suddenly lost the capacity to hold her up.

Dot grabbed her as she fell, and Emma turned and sobbed brokenly in her mother's arms.


	47. Chapter 47

The nurse finished her fifteen-minute checks, and smiled tentatively at Emma, as she sat with her fingers laced through Callum's. In the two days since he's admittance, Emma hadn't moved from his bedside unless it was necessary.

She raised the hand she was holding and kissed his knuckles, tenderly. Her eyes were red and raw-looking, from the tears she couldn't quell.

She gazed at him, sadly. The bruising on his face more pronounced on his pale skin, even through the stubble. The heart monitor beeped, strong and steady with a rhythmic beat, almost hypnotically.

She rubbed his hand against her cheek. "Do you remember that night at the flat?" she asked suddenly, as a thought came to mind, clearing the sadness from her eyes briefly. "You'd cooked dinner, and we ended up getting a takeaway, because we were too busy bickering over Caleb Cassling," her voice broke slightly.

She smiled sadly, "It was the first time you said you loved me," her voice trailed off as she inhaled a shuddering breath, as tears fell unabated down her cheeks.

* * *

Dot paused by the door leading into ICU, watching Emma through the rounded window.

As she continued to watch, Emma raised hers and Callum's interlaced hand, first to her mouth in a brief kiss, and then her cheek. She was crying again.

Dot pushed open the door, but Emma didn't move.

"Why don't you go home and get some proper rest?" Dot asked worriedly, putting a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving him," said Emma, stubbornly, her voice wavering.

"Sweetheart, you've hardly slept a wink. And that chair isn't the best place to be, in your condition."

"I'm fine, and so is the baby."

"What do you think he would say, Emma?" Dot pushed. "He'd be the first one…"

"Don't," Emma whispered, turning to face her mother, her eyes brimming. "I can't leave him, Mum. He hardly left my side when I was in hospital, and I'm not leaving him, now."

Dot knelt down in front of her, her hand on Emma's knees. "Think of the baby, if not yourself," Dot implored her. "You need to look after yourself."

"I _am_ thinking of the baby!" Emma hiccupped as she tried to hold back the tears. "How much rest do you think I'd get, thinking all kinds of things, while I wasn't here? If he dies…"

Dot gathered her into a quick hug. "He's not going to die, Emma!" Dot tried to reassure her. "He's strong and he's a fighter. He loves you Emma, and he'll fight to stay, for you and the baby."

"I love him, Mum!" Emma sobbed hysterically against her shoulder.

"I know, Sweetheart," said Dot rocking Emma gently, as she rubbed her back. "But you have to look after yourself, or you won't be in any fit to state to take care of him, when he wakes up," Dot tried again, to get Emma to see reason.

Emma pulled back, turning to Callum's prone form once more, wondering dimly if this was how he had felt, when she had been hurt. The endless watching and waiting; wanting the ability to look into the future and know that everything would work out.

"I'm staying right here," sniffed Emma, lacing her fingers though Callum's again. "He'd understand…." Her voice trailed off, as her face crumpled.

* * *

"Emma I can understand that you're worried for Callum; it's only natural," said Sinclair, the next morning. "But you've also got to look after yourself. We're planning on waking Callum up today, but it'll take a few hours for the effects of the drugs to wear off. That way, we can monitor his progress. The best thing you can do, is go home and get some decent rest."

Emma shook her head determinedly.

"Think about it dear," said Dot, with suddenly inspiration. "Do you really want him to see you looking like this; all teary and red eyes? Let's remind him how beautiful you are."

Emma smiled bleakly, at her mother's words, before finally nodding. "Okay, but only for a few hours. I want to be here when he wakes up."

* * *

Callum regained consciousness slowly, as the drugs wore off. The pain he vaguely remembered from a short while ago, pressed down on him, crushing every part of him.

He gagged slightly, feeling nausea wash over him. Dimly he heard voices, sounding muffled as though his head was stuffed with cotton wool.

He sensed movement, and a hard object pushed under his chin, as he suddenly retched. The pain in his ribs and around his stomach intensified, making him retch again.

He clutched at his side, where the pain seemed most severe, and retched again, feeling tears leaking from his left eye, and a chilling sweat break out on his body. _Pain! So much unrelenting pain!_

He felt a hand warm and soft, grasp his tightly. A voice – _hers _– soft and soothing, whispered close by, and he turned in that direction not wanting to believe she was there, without first confirming it.

"_Em..._" he tried to say, but instead he retched again, a groan of agony escaping his raw throat.

She spoke gently to him, her grip on his hand tightening. He gripped it tightly with his own, taking the comfort it offered, willingly.

He felt a sharp sting, and he tried to speak, to ask why she was there.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled thickly, in a voice that didn't sound like his own, as darkness descended over him once more, bringing with it blessed relief to the punishing pain.

Emma watched as Callum's face, carved in pain just moments before, began to relax, as he drifted into a deep slumber.

Dr Sinclair watched her, as she battled with her whirling emotions. The last three days were taking their toll; despite the few hours' rest she had finally been persuaded to take.

"His reaction is perfectly normal, Emma," the doctor explained. "It's just his body's response to the anaesthesia; it can make some people nauseous. He'll sleep for a few hours now, but everything's pointing to him making a complete recovery in time."

* * *

It wasn't until Emma heard Callum's groan of pain, three hours later, that she realised he was awake. He stirred and she took his hand, as he grimaced as he tried to move.

"Take it slowly," she advised gently, giving his hand a squeeze.

He winced again screwing his good eye tightly shut, his face white. He reflexively returned the pressure on the hand she was holding.

"How'd you feel?" she asked, with a smile of relief.

He swallowed, his throat feeling raw and dry. He turned to her groggily. "Like I've gone twenty rounds with Mike Tyson, and then been run over by a truck, just for good measure," he complained.

"You've had a rough time, but we're glad that you're okay, Callum," said Dot standing by Emma. "You had us all quite worried. We had a hard time convincing Emma to leave your side, even for a little while."

"_Mum_!" Emma hissed resentfully, as she glanced down at hers and Callum's hands, still entwined.

He gazed at her sadly through his one eye. "Sorry 'bout that," he whispered with a grimace, glad that she was there, nonetheless.

Dr Sinclair entered the room, and his face brightened at seeing Callum awake. "Glad you could join us, Callum," Dr Sinclair said in greeting. "How're you feeling?"

Callum closed his eye tiredly, and sighed. "Like I've been hit with an articulated lorry," he said bluntly.

"I'm not surprised," said Dr Sinclair with a nod, as if he hadn't expected anything different. "You had a quite a beating. You've several broken ribs…two on the left side and at least three on the right side, so you'll be quite sore and painful for a few weeks. You'll find it difficult to breathe normally, but as difficult as it, it's important that you do so."

"No shit, Sherlock," Callum muttered, with another grimace.

"We also had to remove your spleen," continued Sinclair, ignoring Callum's outburst. "You'll be able to live a completely normal life, but in the event of becoming ill, you'll need daily antibiotics. I strongly advise you, to wear a medical alert bracelet."

He talked for a few more minutes, answering a few of Emma's questions before leaving to continue his rounds.

After the doctor had left, now that the immediate concern over Callum had been lifted, an awkward silence filled the room, as they became aware of the fact that this was the first time they had all been together since the end of January.

Callum's face began to take on a pinched look, as weariness and pain began to take its toll.

Emma looked exhausted, the skin around her eyes looking almost as bruised as Callum's, as the last few days finally started to catch up with her.

Sensing Emma's desire to spend time alone with Callum, Dot broke the silence. "I could really do with a little refreshment," she said, looking up at Frank, who quickly nodded.

Once left alone, the silence stretched out for several long minutes.

Callum gazed at her, his puffed up eye making him look like he was winking grotesquely.

"I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee," he said in an irritable tone, as he tried vainly to get comfortable.

"We were worried about you," said Emma, choosing to ignore his tone, putting it down to the pain he was in. "_I_ was worried. Whatever has happened between us, you are still my baby's father."

Callum stared down at the bed covers, as he considered Emma's words. The last time he had seen her, he had convinced himself that he had blown any chance of reconciliation. It seemed that he was right.

"So, you've made your mind up," he sated, not looking at her, taking her words literally.

"Yes," she whispered. "I thought long and hard about what you told me." Emma paused and glanced down at her hands, before looking up again to find Callum looking at her. "I want to ask you something, and I want an honest answer," she said.

When he gave a quick nod, Emma continued. "If my father hadn't brought the subject of your parents up, would you have still kept it from me?" she wanted to know.

She watched as he's face became crestfallen, and she knew she had her answer.

He hung his head, staring down at his hands, resting lightly on his stomach. It turned sickeningly as he realised that it really was over between them.

"Yes," he admitted hoarsely, his voice wavering slightly, for now unable to face her. "I didn't think you'd ever need to know," he continued, swallowing painfully. "I'd prefer it if you didn't. It's not something I'm proud of."

He hesitated, and then raised his head, suddenly. "But I swear," he whispered, determinedly. "It would have been the _only_ thing, I'd ever have kept from you."

His voice quivered on the last world despite his best efforts. "I'm so sorry…" he stopped and clenched his hands into fists. "I never wanted to hurt you…"

Unbelievably Emma shook her head and took his hand in hers. "Listen to me," she said, urgently. "You're not responsible for what your father did, Callum. Yet you've carried _his_ guilt around with you, like it was your own. You were sixteen, and you showed maturity beyond your years when you stood up to him. If anyone should be apologising it should be me, for bringing us to this! I love you Callum. I can't believe how close I came to really losing you!"

He stared at her speechless, for a moment unable to accept what he was hearing. "Em..." he started to say but she rose to her feet, leaning over, the baby bump brushing against his arm, as she very gently brushed her lips against his. Callum rested his hand on Emma's bump, ignoring the excruciating pain that tore down his side with the movement.

Callum inhaled sharply, but returned her kiss eagerly, as he raised his hand, cupping the side of her head, bringing her closer as the kiss grew in intensity, before breathlessly pulling apart.

Emma rested her forehead against his, as Callum's hand touched her cheek. "I love you," he whispered, hoarsely.

"I love you, too," she barely managed to whisper, before capturing his mouth again, eager to feel his mouth on hers once more.


	48. Chapter 48

Will and Smithy headed into the Seven Bells, Callum and Emma with hands laced together, and Sally bringing up the rear, followed suit.

Since it was a Wednesday, the pub wasn't crowded and it felt like they almost had the place to themselves.

Emma turned sideways as she sat down beside Callum on his left side with a sigh. With just four weeks until Pebble was born, she felt huge and uncomfortable, and fit to burst. Callum laced his fingers through hers, resting their entwined hands on his knee, as he turned to her with a smile. "Feeling okay?" he asked, as his thumb made lazy circles in the palm of the hand he was holding.

He'd spent three weeks in hospital before being discharged. The bruising on his face had started to turn a sickly yellow, tinged with green and specks of purple. The swelling on his right eye was beginning to go down, allowing him limited vision.

His ribs and stomach still showed signs of extensive bruising, and although he was starting to heal, his right side was still proving to be a problem.

Emma smiled at him with a nod, and squeezed his hand gently. "I'm fine…Pebble's just laying awkwardly."

"So, how about that game of pool?" Will asked Emma as he set his pint back down on the table. It had become a regular challenge between them whenever they went to the Seven Bells, and tonight was proving no different.

Smithy arrived with a tray laden with drinks, and was just in time to hear Will's challenging comment. "'Ere they're here to have a relaxing night out, to celebrate their re-engagement." Smithy took a long sip of his pint, before adding, "You'll only embarrass yourself, anyway."

"She'll wipe the floor with you, Will, and you know it," Callum joined in, before taking a sip of his soft drink, the medical alert bracelet slipping against his watch as he raised his arm.

"I don't know," Will mused. "I might just have the advantage this time."

"Why?" Emma asked, rising to the challenge. "Because I look like I'm about to burst? Think again, Mister."

Callum squeezed her hand. "You've no chance; I'd back my wife any day."

"She's not your wife yet, Sarge," said Will with a grin.

"Maybe not, but she's prettier than you, so she still gets my vote." Callum shot back.

Emma turned to him with a bashful smile. "Why thank you! You're not so bad, yourself," she teased as she kissed him, before rising awkwardly to her feet.

"So when are you getting married?" questioned Smithy, as he turned back from watching Emma and Will set up the pool table.

Callum grimaced slightly as pain started to pull in his right side; he'd sat for too long. "Not until after the baby's born," he replied trying to get comfortable, but not quite managing it. "Probably next year. I've put the flat on the market, and if it sells quickly, we can use some of the money from that."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Emma and Will returned to the table; Emma once more victorious.

"Face it, Fletcher, " said Callum, as he rose stiffly to his feet. "You'll never win."

"Never say never, Sarge," said Will confidently. "Even the underdog has he's day."

After a few more laughs and jokes at Will's expense, Emma went to the bar, for a round of drinks.

Callum met her as she turned away from the bar, carrying a tray laden with everyone's drinks.

Seeing him, she smiled up at him. He winced slightly, holding his right side. A pinched look crossed his face as he grimaced again, and Emma could see the traces of weariness starting to creep across his face.

Emma set the tray down, on an empty table. "Feeling okay?" she asked with just a hint of concern.

Callum sat down on the edge of another empty table. He shifted until he found a comfortable position, still holding his right side.

"I'm fine," he reassured her, pain edged his voice slightly. "Just Rhys Forsythe's boot still making its presence felt." He winced again, moving a little more to get comfortable.

Emma reached out and touched his cheek lightly. "You're starting to look a little tired," she observed. "I'll call Mum, and get her to come and pick us up. It'll take her twenty minutes, anyway. Maybe tonight was a bit too soon to be attempting a night out."

Callum grabbed her hand, which still rested against his cheek, and he smiled slightly. "I'm fine," he insisted, the movement pulling slightly on his right side, making him wince. "Sally and the others had the best of intentions, when they suggested this. And it's really not that long before the baby will be here. We won't have many more nights like this."

"Here, I brought these," said Emma, her hand dipping into a pocket and bringing out a small bottle of painkillers, and handing them to him.

He shook his head in wonder as he took the bottle of pills. "You're amazin', you know that?" he asked, before dry swallowing two of them. "What did I ever do, to deserve you?"

Emma moved closer to him, their faces only inches apart. "I ask myself that very question about you," she whispered. "You and the baby are everything to me," she continued, looking into his eyes.

Their heads moved closer together, as if drawn by invisible threads. As their lips met in the centre, Callum forgot the pain in his ribs as the world shifted and all that mattered was he and Emma.

Emma's hand rested lightly on the back of his head, deepening the kiss, as his hands rested lightly on her hips drawing her closer.

Further up, Smithy was growing impatient as he wondered loudly what was keeping Emma. He soon spotted Emma and Callum, lips still locked, further down the room.

He grinned wickedly as the couple continued to kiss, completely lost in each other.

"Oi! Stone!" Smithy called, making the others turn in the couple's direction. "While it's terrific you've kissed and made up, we're dyin' of thirst down 'ere!"

Emma and Callum smiled through the kiss, before breaking apart. "I'll call Mum," she said, as she picked up the tray and headed back to the table.

* * *

April 16 2009.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Callum admonished the next morning, as he caught Emma, balancing precariously on a chair, frantically cleaning the living room windows. "Get down, before you fall down."

Emma huffed; still not quite satisfied with her efforts, despite the fact the windows were gleaming.

Dot, who had been staying with them since Callum's release from hospital two weeks ago, entered the room at Callum's urgent tone.

"Emma!" Dot also reprimand her. "I told you I would do those!" she continued as she helped Emma down from the rickety chair. "Callum's right; you shouldn't be climbing about!"

Emma puffed out her cheeks, looking annoyed. "I'm fine!" she insisted. "Anyway they're done now," she said, as she headed into the kitchen, and began bustling about.

"You should be resting," Callum insisted as he followed her into the kitchen, where she seemed about to tackle the windows in there too.

"Don't even think about it, Emma," Callum warned, when Emma's expression changed. "What's wrong?" he asked, his tone changing suddenly.

Emma frowned, her expression more curious and uncertain than angry. "I'm not sure," she said, as she felt the same pulling sensation she'd experienced the night before. She hadn't thought to mention it to Callum or her mother, thinking it was just the baby lying awkwardly and over doing it playing pool.

When she'd awakened that morning it had still been there, but she'd been able to put it to the back of her mind; until now.

The sensation waned slightly and Emma started to relax, when a tug more sharp than others ripped across the front of her bump, making her gasp and reach out for the breakfast bar.

"Emma?" Callum's voice was filled with concern, and he looked at Dot with a sense of panic in his eyes

Gasping with pain, Emma turned to face then both as realisation dawned. "I think the baby's coming!" Her voice rose with her own panic. "It's too early!"

"I'll get your hospital bag," Dot said, taking charge. "Callum, you call the hospital and tell them what's happening," she said as she disappeared through the kitchen door.

* * *

Emma grimaced her way through another contraction. Callum reached for her hand. "You're doing great," he encouraged, and hid his own grimace as Emma's grip on his hand tightened.

She looked up at him, her face red with strain and effort. "It's too soon," she insisted breathlessly, as she pushed through another contraction, with teeth bared and her eyes screwed tightly shut.

"The doctors said the baby will be fine, Em," he tried to soothe her. "He's just decided to come early that's all."

After an examination, the doctors had decided not to try and stop Emma's labour, trying to alleviate Emma's worry that being born at thirty-six weeks wouldn't harm the baby in any way, but Emma remained unconvinced.

Emma leaned back tiredly, puffing out her cheeks at the brief respite. Before returning the punishing grip on Callum's hand as another contraction rippled through her body.

"Okay, Emma," said the midwife, "One more push and you'll be a Mummy! Ready?" she asked.

In her mind, Emma wanted to scream "_NO_!" but instead, gritted her teeth and pushed with as much strength as she could.

Emma fell back exhausted against the pillow as she heard Callum's gasp, followed by the baby's first cry, as she felt the brush of Callum's lips on her heated forehead. "You were amazin'," he whispered as the baby was placed on Emma's chest and they finally met their baby for the very first time.

"Congratulations! It's a little boy!" said the midwife, with a huge smile.

Emma gazed down at her newborn son, her heart bursting with pride. Tears welled in her eyes as she whispered, "So you're the little man who wanted all that ice cream." She gazed up at Callum, feeling exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. "Look at what we've made," she whispered with a tired smile.

"Emma, he's perfect," said Callum, completely awed, as he stared down at his newborn son, whose features mirrored his own. "Just like you."

Tears welled in his eyes, unexpectedly, as he's heart suddenly swelled with an overwhelming love both for the woman beside him, and the child she'd given him.

"I love you," he whispered, as he brushed his lips against Emma's, before softly kissing the baby's head, before the midwife gently took the baby to be weighed and measured, before handing him to Callum.

"Welcome to the world, Devon Joseph," he whispered, as he smiled down at his son, before turning back to Emma and handing Devon over to her, unable to believe how complete his life was…. well almost.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** _The final chapter...which is most definitely for EmmyLovett...for the amazing beta'ring and encouragement, when things got difficult. It's been an amazing journey, and we have enjoyed working on this, immensely. __I'm a little sad that it's over...Thank you, Emmy...for everything :) And many thanks also, to the readers that took time to review, they were very much appreciated._

* * *

March 18th 2010

Emma stretched languidly for a moment, allowing herself to enjoy this moment of peace. She sighed contentedly, as a smile brightened her face, her eyes sparkling like stars.

She couldn't believe the day was finally here.

She heard a noise coming from Devon's room, and knew that the day's peacefulness would soon be shattered.

She lay quietly for a few minutes more, trying to draw this moment out for as long as she could, when her phone buzzed on the bedside table.

Feeling far too comfortable to move, but forcing herself to anyway, she sat up as she reached for her phone, as she heard her mother enter Devon's room.

"Hey," she answered with a smile.

"Morning, Sweetheart," Callum's voice breathed in her ear. "How're you feelin'?"

"Like the luckiest woman in the world," her grin growing wider. "But you do realise that this is bad …"

"You're getting confused, Darlin'" Callum chuckled. "I can't see you," he paused a beat, and when he spoke again, Emma could actually hear his pout. "And that's the problem."

She laughed. "You'll see me in…" she glanced at the clock; 6.30 am. "…seven hours."

"Way too long," he complained, "I want to see you now," he whined.

"I miss you too, honey, but it'll fly by, you'll see," Emma promised. "I love you."

"Love you too, Darlin'."

Emma ended the call just as the door opened and Dot came in, carrying Devon – a miniature version of Callum - who squirmed and kicked delightedly at seeing his mother, arms outstretched towards her. He grinned, showing his two bottom teeth.

Emma wiggled her fingers at him, as she climbed out of bed, and took her eleven-month old son from her mother's arms.

"I'll sort breakfast out, while you see to Devon," said Dot as she headed towards the stairs. "I can't believe we're so far behind!"

Emma rolled her eyes, as she followed her mother downstairs. "It's not even 7 am, yet. We've plenty of time. Haven't we?" she said, turning to her son. "We've plenty of time to get dressed up in big fancy clothes for Mummy and Daddy's party."

* * *

Emma stared at herself, giving herself the once over. She'd grown her hair out, so that it was swept up in a ballerina bun, finished off with a sliver plated tiara with pearls in the shape of flowers, with diamante diamonds set in the centre.

Her dress was low-cut into a sweetheart neckline, with a romantic black lace belt that come to just below the bust. The skirt flared out slightly at the waist, sparkling with thousands of diamante diamonds.

She twirled in front of Sally and Dot, making the diamonds glitter. "Well?" she asked, for the their approval.

"You look stunning!" Sally confirmed, giving her another once over. "Callum won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Emma turned back to the mirror, with a megawatt smile, as she applied the finishing touches to her make up.

"Nervous?" asked Dot, as she saw the slight shake of Emma's hand as she finished applying her lipstick.

"We've been together nearly two years, and he still manages to give me butterflies whenever I see him," Emma laughed nervously.

Dot smiled and patted her hand. "That's what the love of a good man does to you. Once you find him, never let him go."

* * *

Callum stood outside the registry office, looking nervous as he waited for Emma to arrive.

Smithy stood off to his left talking to Will and Ben briefly, before going to stand by Callum.

"You look like you're about to be slaughtered, mate," Smithy laughed. "Not about to get married to the woman of your dreams!"

Callum pulled at the collar of his shirt and tie, feeling like a stuffed penguin. He hated ties at the best of times. "Oh very funny!" Callum snapped. "You're obviously in the wrong job, mate. You've missed your calling as a stand up comedian."

Smithy leaned in close to Callum and whispered conspiratorially into his ear. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

Callum looked at him sharply. "What secret?" he demanded.

Smithy grinned, and tapped his nose. "I'm not sayin' a dickey bird, mate," he said, making Callum squirm even more.

Frank approached the two of them, "Dot's just called, Emma's on her way. She should be about ten minutes…"

* * *

Shortly after 1 pm, Emma took a deep breath, gathering herself for the next few minutes when her life would be forever changed. Behind the double white doors, in front of which she now stood, was the man she was about to marry.

She held her breath for moment, willing the butterflies she felt wriggling in her stomach to still. Frank, standing by her side with his arm linked through hers, smiled at her indulgently. "He's just as nervous as you, Sweetheart," he whispered, as he patted her hand. "Ready?"

Emma let out her breath, and then nodded, as she prepared to start her new life.

The music started and Callum knew that this was it, the room hushed as Emma walked down the aisle towards him.

He turned and when he saw her, everyone else in the room ceased to exist. He was mesmerised by her beauty. He was afraid to blink in case this vision she made would vanish if he did so.

He swallowed as she became aware of his gaze, and slowly advanced towards him.

Her heart raced as she drew closer to him. And when he smiled and reached out a hand, she took it with a trembling hand, holding on tightly, as though he'd vanish if she didn't.

The dream-like feel of events, faded abruptly, as he drew her closer. She swallowed, and tried to speak; only managing an almost inaudible squeak of his name.

He leaned forward slightly and whispered, "I'm marrying a Goddess," his lips brushed her ear as he spoke, his words making her blush and her breath catch in her throat and her heart pound, at his compliment.

The vicar spoke a few words of encouragement to the couple, before addressing the whole room.

"We're gathered here today, in celebration of the marriage between Emma Winifred Keane and Callum Stone. Is there anyone present, who believes that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony?"

After a few minutes the vicar continued, nodded to Smithy who gave the white gold rings to Callum.

"Do you, Callum Stone, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honour and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Callum, never taking his eyes from Emma as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Emma Winifred Keane, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, honour and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Emma gazed up at Callum, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "I do," she said, as she placed his ring on his finger, her heart bursting with pride her nerves forgotten, as all that mattered was this moment.

The vicar smiled and covered their entwined hands with his for a moment, before announcing. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Callum you may kiss the bride."

Callum closed the gap between them, as he kissed his wife for the first time, to cheers of delight.

* * *

Seven months later, October 14 2010, a week before her due date, Emma and Callum's life was completed as they welcomed the birth of their daughter, Charlotte Emily.


End file.
